Double It!
by Destiny's Call
Summary: When the Organization is doubled to twenty-eight members, rivalries are born in the new members, competing for Xemnas's praise and attention. But can they join together and save the Organization from its worst enemy, itself? OC spots closed. Semi-AU.
1. Dynilexs Joins

**Chapter Xemnas: Dynilexs Joins**

Demyx sighed as he wandered through Atlantica. _Come on, Xemnas! Send us out to find new members!_

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Demyx sighed as he waited for Xemnas to speak.

"Good tidings, friends." Xemnas said. "I have come to a decision. We must double our Organization."

"Double it?" Axel asked.

"Double it." Xemnas confirmed.

"Will mine be beautiful?" Marluxia asked, flipping his baby pink hair in a very feminine way.

"Number XI, silence." Xemnas said. "And there is a reward. The first person, besides me, of course, to bring back a new member gets 13,000 munny. The second gets 12,000, the third gets 11,000, so on, and so forth.

"Now, I'll go to Hollow Bastion. Xigbar, you'll go to Halloween Town. Xaldin, Beast's Castle. Vexen, Land of Dragons. Lexaeus, Agrabah. Zexion, Wonderland. Saïx, Neverland. Axel, Pride Lands. Demyx, Atlantica. Luxord, Port Royal. Marluxia, Deep Jungle. Larxene, Olympus Coliseum. Roxas, Twilight Town. Xion, Traverse Town. Now, go!"

End Flashback.

* * *

><p>Demyx sighed again, and then continued swimming. At least he enjoyed this world. He continued searching, though he wasn't sure what he was looking for, hoping to win 13,000 munny, when he heard sobbing.<p>

"Why? Why do I have to be alone?" It was a girl's voice, and swam over to where he heard it. Demyx saw her, and instantly sensed she was a Nobody. He swam closer and saw that she hand dark brown hair that was an inch longer than shoulder length. She had her face in her hands, but Demyx could still see freckles lining her cheeks. Her skin was a shade darker than his own, and her fins and shells were bright yellow.

She wore a necklace that was a jewel-encrusted heart with the name, "Lindsey" Written inside it. Demyx looked at her quietly, understanding how she felt. First, this girl, Lindsey, he guessed, was happily living in Atlantica, when a Heartless ripped out her heart and she had awoken as a Nobody, alone, everyone thinking she was dead. He swam even closer and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?" She jumped, an amazing feat, seeing that you can't jump well underwater. She looked at him up and down, and Demyx saw that her eyes were unnaturally dark brown. They were nearly black. He had to look close to tell they were actually brown. He put on a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I… I've been alone all day since those black things attacked me and my sister. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Demyx replied. "Do you know what Heartless are?"

"Um, our princess, Ariel, mentioned them a few times." Lindsey replied quietly. "They… they're like monsters… and they steal people's hearts and they turn into Heartless, right?"

"Yes." Demyx answered. "Do you know what Nobodies are?" Lindsey shook her head. "A Nobody is kind of… a byproduct of Heartless. And some Nobodies, coming from a person with a really strong heart can take a human shape." He made his voice soft and caring. "Like you."

"What? But I- I can't be!" Lindsey exclaimed, and she put a hand on her chest. Her eyes widened in fear when she felt no heartbeat. Something so simple it was rarely thought of wasn't there anymore. Her eyes seemed to brim with tears, but underwater it was really hard to tell.

"I… I really don't have a heart… I am a Nobody…" She whispered. She pulled her hand away from them empty place where her heart used to be, and set it in her lap with her other hand.

Demyx reached over and took her hand gently in both of his. "Come with me." He said. "I know a place where you can belong."

Lindsey quietly reached out her other hand and placed over the place where his should've been. "You're a Nobody too?"

Demyx nodded quietly. "I'm not the only one. If you come with me, you can be among others like us."

Lindsey drew her hand away. "I'd like that."

"You just need a name." Demyx said.

"What's wrong with mine?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing, it's just… tradition, I guess. It's kind of separating yourself from the old you." Demyx replied. He pulled back one of his hands. "Okay."

Lindsey nodded. "Okay." Demyx raised his other hand and the name "Lindsey" appeared in floating letters. They started to spin around Lindsey's head until Demyx stopped them with a wave of his hand, and an "x" appeared. Lindsey looked at the word.

"Dynilexs?" She asked.

"You're new name. What do you say?"

"I… I like it, I guess." Dynilexs replied. She fingered her heart necklace. "Can I still keep this, though? It's special."

Demyx nodded and turned around, taking Dynilexs's hand. With his other hand, he created a Corridor of Darkness, and started to swim through it. When they got through, they were in Demyx's room. Dynilexs gaped at it, particularly one wall that looked like some staring out into the sea.

"The ocean! I love the ocean!" She exclaimed, running to it, as if touching it would take her back. Demyx took this opportunity to examine her again. Her hair, now dry, hung from her head scraping against her back in soft yet slightly tangled locks. Her outfit now consisted of a yellow, one-shouldered, long-sleeved top and jean shorts that went an inch above her knee. Her necklace was still fastened around her neck, and she was wearing white tennis shoes with lime green and yellow stripes. It really did look nice.

"Hey, Demyx said, catching her attention. "You need to get dressed so I can present you to the Superior."

He took out a coat, black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots and handed them to her. "Just wear the underwear and bra you have on." He said, starting to turn red. "My bathroom's over there." He pointed to the bathroom, and she went inside to change.

While Demyx waited, he pulled out Arpeggio and began playing a few notes in repeat a few times, and then started singing.

"I can't escape this hell." His fingers flew expertly, and his voice sounded perfect.  
>"So many times I've tried.<br>But I'm still caged inside." Demyx kept playing. This song… this was how he felt.  
>"Somebody get me through this nightmare.<br>I can't control myself." He sang. He didn't notice the bathroom door open.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become.<br>Help me believe it's not the real me.  
>Somebody help me ta-"<p>

"You play?" Demyx looked up, blushing, to see Dynilexs.

"Yeah, a bit. You?"

"Nah. Instruments are too hard. I sing."

"Really? You want to try?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm not the best singer."

"I'm sure you can." He started playing.

"What do I sing?" Dynilexs asked.

"Whatever you want." Demyx said, not missing a beat. Dynilexs listened a bit, and started to sing.

"I know, you see,  
>Somehow the world will change for me,<p>

And be so wonderful." She sang. _She sings really pretty. _Demyx thought.

"Live life, breathe air.  
>I know somehow we're gonna get there,<p>

And feel so wonderful.

I will make you change your mind.  
>These things happen all the time.<br>And it's all real.  
>I'm telling you just how I feel.<p>

So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be.  
>There's no chance unless you take one, and it's time to see,<p>

The brighter side of every situation.  
>Some things are meant to be.<br>So give it your best and leave the rest to me.

I know it's time  
>To raise the hand that draws the line,<br>And be so wonderful.

Golden sunshine,  
>I know somehow it's gonna be mine,<br>And feel so wonderful.

Show me what you can become.  
>There's a dream in everyone.<br>And it's all real,  
>I'm telling you just how I feel.<p>

So wake up the members of my nation it's your time to be.  
>There's no chance unless you take one and it's time to see<p>

The brighter side of every situation.  
>Some things are meant to be,<br>So give it your best and leave the rest to me.

Leave it all to me,  
>So make it right and see it through.<br>Know you won't be free until you,

Wake up the members of my nation it's your time to be.  
>There's no chance unless you take one and it's time to see<p>

The brighter side of every situation.  
>Some things are meant to be,<br>So give it your best and leave the rest to me.

Leave it all to me  
>Leave it all to me<br>Just leave it all to me." She was blushing as she finished.

"That was really good," Demyx said.

"Thanks." Dynilexs said.

"Now come on, I need to show you to Xemmy." He opened a corridor and stepped through with Dynilexs, and they ended up at Xemnas's office.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow when they got there. "Demyx, you found someone?"

"This is Dynilexs, Number XV." Demyx said. "Do I get the thirteen thousand munny?"

"Hold on." Xemnas stood up, walked to Dynilexs, and punched her in the face. She turned to him.

"What was that for?"

"Axel, one of the other members, came in with a hologram. I just needed to make sure you were real." He placed the munny in Demyx's hand. "Now, Demyx, she is to stay in your room tonight. Tomorrow she'll have her own."

Demyx bowed his head. "Yes Superior."

"I will call a meeting when everyone brings back their new member. Until then, you two are dismissed." The two Nobodies bowed and then went back to Demyx's room.

* * *

><p>(<em>AN: One down, thirteen to go. To enter, fill out the form below. The first thirteen people to join get to be in. Choose number based on when you enter. A.K.A. the first person to enter will be Number XVI, and the last will be XXVIII. The order and the munny received will matter later, but it's just part of the story. Please choose a unique power, weapon, and person you are recruited by. Shape-shifting, swords, and Demyx are taken, so get creative.<em>

_Please use the full form in that format, or I will be unable to include you. Include as much detail as you want, as that is exactly how it will be said in describing the characters. Note that they all will be rivals and enemies at first, then settle into friends. They can hate other Organization members, but those hatreds will dwindle by the end. Have fun applying!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

**Number XV**

**Name:** Dynilexs

**Somebody:** Lindsey

**Gender:**

**Power: **Shape-Shifting

**Weapon:** Two Silver Swords

**Recruited By:** Demyx

**Hobbies:** Reading, Writing, Singing

**Personality: **Outspoken, Curious, a bit Sarcastic, mainly Sweet.

**Likes:** Naminè, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Demyx

**Dislikes:** Saïx, Xemnas, Tricks, Poker

**Appearance: **5'2", with dark brown hair and dark brown (almost black) eyes, freckles, not very muscular, tends to use magic.

**Outfit:** Yellow, One-shouldered, Long-sleeved Top, Jean Shorts that are an inch above the knee. Heart-shaped Necklace, White Shoes with Lime Green and Yellow Stripes

**Crush: **Demyx

**Weakness: **Illusions

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

**Number XV**

**Name:**

**Somebody:**

**Gender:**

**Power:**

**Weapon:**

**Recruited By:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Crush:**

**Weakness: **


	2. Timex, Raxsah, Xemria, and Xenri Join

**Chapter Xigbar: Timex, Raxsah, Xemria, and Xenri Join**

In Port Royal…

Luxord grumbled as he wandered around Port Royal. It was misting, rather heavily, it felt like light rain. Luxord pulled his hood over his head, attempting to keep out the moisture, which wasn't happening. He grumbled again, when he spotted a tavern. Luxord headed over, thinking about the amazing rum they had here.

He walked inside into the tavern and to the bartender, a young woman, and order two servings of rum. A young man sat himself by Luxord, giving the bartender a grin that made flirtatious an understatement.

"Rum, please." He said with a wink. His hair was black and white and liberty spiked. His eyes, Luxord was shocked to see, were bright purple. He had a skull bandana wrapped around his mouth, but he still managed to look charming. He was wearing a black shirt, white pants and a white vest with a spade on the back. The bartender brought Luxord and the other person their rum, and the stranger pushed his bandana down his face so his mouth was exposed, and took a huge gulp of rum. Luxord gulped down some rum, and fished his cards from his pocket and shuffled the cards expertly, and the stranger noticed it.

"You play cards?" He asked, taking another, huge gulp. "What do you play?"

"Mate, I play anything that has to do with cards." Luxord replied, taking another gulp of rum.

The stranger took out his own cards. He showed them to Luxord. They were five cards, four red, and one black. "How about Five-Card Monte?"

"Hold on." Luxord took the cards and looked at each one. They were normal playing cards. Not a cheater card like normal. He shrugged. "What do you want, mate?" He asked the stranger.

"Ten thousand munny?" The stranger offered. He took one last gulp, finishing his rum, wiped his mouth, and pulled his bandana back into place.

Luxord smirked. _Rookie._ He thought. "It's a deal." He said. Luxord saw the corners of the stranger's mouth lift, obviously a smile.

"All right, then." He showed each card to Luxord as he put them down. King of hearts, Jack of hearts, Queen of Clubs, Jack of Diamonds, King of Diamonds, in that order. "I assume you know how to play the game. Pick the cards that are red."

Luxord took another gulp of rum, nearly emptying his first glass. "Mate, I've played this game since I was twelve. I don't need a damn lecture." He answered. He picked the ones on the ends with a smirk.

"You're a rookie, aren't ya, mate?" Luxord asked. He had drunken about half of his second, and it was obvious he was becoming drunk. It was especially easy to tell since he kept saying 'mate.' "This is too easy." He added in a slight hiccup as he finished speaking.

"So, just to be sure," the stranger said, tapping the card, "this is the Queen of Clubs?"

"Aye, mate." Luxord said. The stranger flipped it over…

"Aww, sorry. It's the Jack of Diamonds."

"WHAAAAT?" Luxord yelled, suddenly becoming very sober. "But… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I NEVER LOSE!"

"A bit full of yourself, aren't you?" The stranger asked calmly. Luxord glared at him. "Why don't you check your cards, and then hand over the ten thousand munny?"

"What's your name anyway, you bastard?"

The stranger lifted his hands "Whoa, whoa. Easy on the language buddy." He said. "The name's Emit."

"Emit?" The bartender asked. "Like the Emit that got mauled by black things a week ago?"

Emit squirmed a bit in his chair, almost unnoticeable. "No. I knew him, but I just have the same name."

Luxord looked up from his cards, which genuinely did have the Queen of Clubs nestled between the two Kings. _Black things… a boy named Emit…_ He thought. _I need to check._ "Hey, Emit, can I see your arm?" He asked.

Emit reached it over to him. "Want to see if I have any cards up my sleeve, huh?" But Luxord touched his hand to Emit's wrist. Luxord grinned to himself. No heartbeat and Emit must've known that he didn't have one. Luxord took the Jack of Diamonds along with the rest of the cards, and shoved them in his pocket.

"I think we need to speak privately." He walked out of the tavern, Emit in tow, and to an alley to talk.

"You wanted to speak with me." Emit said nervously.

Luxord grinned and spoke. "I have a great proposition for you, Timex."

* * *

><p>In Olympus Coliseum…<p>

"Ugh! It's so hot out here!" Larxene complained, nearly yelling in her frustration. "Why not send Axel here? He's fire. He doesn't overheat!" Electricity was running on her fingers, not an uncommon sight, since Larxene always did that when she was angry, and this definitely constituted. Finally, she came to large gates. When she opened them, she found she was at the Olympus Coliseum, like the actual Coliseum.

She walked into the lobby, hearing loud cheering fill her ears as she saw a muscular man, obviously Hercules, fighting Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. Larxene watched in amusement. _He'd make a nice Nobody… better than what Marluxia's planning. He wants his beautiful, mine needs to be useful. Thinking of Marluxia, I wonder how he's doing, finding that "beautiful" Nobody._

Hercules tossed Cerberus to the corner, and the audience roared with applause. Cerberus tried to stand up, but collapsed, unconscious.

As Hercules walked into the lobby, a girl ran up from the arena. She had a bit of bad posture, red hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and freckles. She was wearing a red wool shirt with a black vest over it, jeans, black converse, and large glasses. She actually looked really pretty.

Larxene blinked, when she sensed that she was a Nobody. She seemed really scared and nervous. Larxene went up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The girl said. "Just… my family thinks I'm dead."

"Well, I guess you could come with me." Larxene offered. "Raxsah."

* * *

><p>At The Castle that Never Was, In the Game Room of Gigantic Gayness…<p>

Dynilexs had two silver swords in her hands. She twirled them, and one flew out of her hands and hit the wall on the other end of the hall out the door, nearly impaling another Nobody, who ducked at the last second.

She quickly dismissed her swords, and they vanished. "Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed, running over to the boy that had dropped to the ground just before her sword made contact! "Are you okay?" He helped him up. To see his black-and-white spiked hair, purple eyes, and a bandana around his mouth.

"I am now. I think I just died and went to heaven."

"Ack! You're flirting again!" A girl with waist length red hair and blue eyes ran in. Unlike the usual Organization uniform, her gloves were fingerless. She whacked him in the head. She turned to Dynilexs. "Ignore the idiot. I'm Xemria, and this is Timex."

"Isn't that a kind of watch?" Everyone turned to see a girl with longish black hair and bright blue eyes. Her boots were combat boots instead of pointed like Dynilexs.

Then, a final girl walked in. She had red hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and glasses she grinned shyly at the assortment of Nobodies.

Dynilexs looked warily at the other Nobodies. At her height of about 5'2", Xemria and the other redhead were taller than her, and Timex and the black-haired girl towered over her.

"Whoa…" Timex gaped at the black-haired girl, who shook her head.

"Name's Xenri." She said.

"Xenri… what a lovely name for a girl to sleep with…" Timex said. Xenri smacked him.

The redhead blushed a bit. "Um, I'm Raxsah."

Timex grinned at her. "Hey."

Xenri glared at him. "Stop hitting on girls." She said, smacking him. Suddenly he screamed as his skin was starting to dissolve.

Xemria looked at her. "What…?"

"I can make acid from any part of my body. I make contact, and it sticks." Xenri explained. The girls started laughing.

"I can control minds." Xemria said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch this." Xemria closed her eyes and pointed to Timex. He stood up, and bowed to the girls.

"Hello, my mistresses. Shall I get you a drink?"

Raxsah whispered something in Xemria's ear, and Xemria started grinning maliciously.

"Girls, I swear I won't go after another girl all week, or Raxsah poison me and Xenri dissolve me in acid."

That did it for Dynilexs, who laughed so hard. Then, she changed into a hyena, laughing even harder, and changed back, rolling on the floor.

She calmed down and stood up again. "I shape-shift." She explained.

"Apparently, Timex controls the speed of time." Xemria said.

"Hey, maybe this'll work out a lot." Dynilexs said. The others nodded as they watched Timex still screaming in pain.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I need 9 more people to join in this fanfic. It'll be really awesome in later chapters, I'm just introducing the OC's right now. Please join in andor review!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

**Number XVI**

**Name:** Timex

**Somebody:** Emit

**Gender:** Male

**Power:** Time (Speed of Time)

**Weapon:** Neck clock on chain.

**Recruited By:** Luxord

**Hobbies:** Gambling, Thieving

**Personality:** Sly, Misleading, Ladies-man, Pervert, Laid-back

**Likes:** Larxene, Naminè, Women, Axel, Roxas, Xion

**Dislikes:** Luxord, Saïx, Marluxia, Losing

**Appearance:** 5'9", Black-and-White, Liberty-Spiked Hair, Purple Eyes, Pale Skin

**Outfit:** Skull bandana on mouth, Black t-shirt, White pants white vest with spade on back

**Crush:** No one in particular, likes women.

**Weakness: **Competitive, Hormones, Reckless

**Number XVII**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Raxsah

**Somebody: **Sarah

**Gender: **Female

**Power:** Poison

**Weapon:** Fighting Pole

**Recruited By:** Larxene

**Hobbies:** Following Larxene, Being Larxene's Lapdog

**Personality:** Naïve, worrisome, Cowardly, Quiet

**Likes:** Everything Larxene Likes

**Dislikes:** Everything Larxene Hates

**Appearance:** Bad posture, Red Hair in a Ponytail, Blue eyes, Freckles

**Outfit:** red wool shirt, black vest, jeans, black Converse

**Crush:** Demyx (secretly)

**Weakness: **Fear, Being Noticed

* * *

><p><strong>Number XVIII<strong>

**Name:** Xemria

**Somebody:** Marie

**Gender: **Female

**Power:** Mind Control

**Weapon:** Katana

**Recruited By: **Axel

**Hobbies:** Playing Piano, Reading

**Personality:** Kind, Serious, Witty

**Likes:** Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Naminè

**Dislikes:** Xemnas, Saïx, Larxene, Fakers

**Appearance:** 5'5", Waist Length Red Hair, Blue Eyes

**Outfit:** Maroon Strapless Top, Black short Skirt with Black Shorts underneath, Knee-length Boots, Black Fingerless Gloves

**Crush:** Axel

**Weakness: **Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Number XIX<strong>

**Name:** Xenri

**Somebody:** Erin

**Gender:** Female

**Power:** Acid

**Weapon: **Chain Whip

**Recruited By:** Marluxia

**Hobbies:** Writing, Drawing, Watching movies, Reading, Video Games

**Personality:** Quiet, Short-tempered, Mysterious

**Likes:** Outdoors, pretty much everyone except Larxene and Timex.

**Dislikes:** Larxene, Timex, Demyx (sort of)

**Appearance:** Longish black hair, light blue eyes, 5'8", skinny

**Outfit:** Tight black Skinny Jeans, Purple T-shirt, Combat boots

**Crush:** Axel and Marluxia

**Weakness: **Water


	3. Five More Join

**Chapter Xaldin: Five More Join**

In the Game Room of Gigantic Gayness…

"Well, it's been nice getting to know everyone like Xemnas told us." Xenri said. Then, she flashed a hairy eyeball at the only male in the room. "Well, almost everyone." Everyone followed her gaze to Timex, who was writhing on the floor. Dynilexs grinned as she remembered what happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful." Timex (no one knows how he recovered from Xenri's original acid attack) said to Dynilexs. Dynilexs glared at him and readied a kick, nailing him in the crotch. Timex squeaked and fell on the ground, obviously in pain. Xenri wanted a crack at it, so she readied, and spat at him. He started screaming, skin dissolving again. Dynilexs and Xenri hive-fived, her skin protected because of Xenri's glove.<p>

Xemria looked over at them. "Are you sisters?" She asked.

Xenri and Dynilexs looked at each other and shrugged. "No." Xenri answered. "Why are you asking?"

Raxsah answered this time. "You look alike. You have the same face and hair and you act alike." She said. Dynilexs shook her head again.

"We've never met until today." She told them.

* * *

><p>Timex was still writhing, when someone new walked in. "Uh, why is he on the floor?" He had a seriously heavy Scottish accent.<p>

Timex was groaning while he spoke. "The short, dark-haired one kicked me in the crotch, and the tall one spat acid at me."

"Why?" The guy asked.

"He keeps flirting with us and asking us to sleep with him." Dynilexs answered. The new guy had red hair in a crew cut and whitish-gray eyes.

"Ah. That makes sense." He replied. He kicked Timex in the stomach. "You deserved it." He turned to the girls. "Name's Aryx." He said.

Dynilexs opened her mouth to speak, when another person walked in. He had long silver hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and he was muscular. There was a monocle in his right eye. And, what Dynilexs really noticed, was that he was really tall, about Timex's height. "Hello." He said in a frightening tone of voice. "I'm Xemichal. Pleasure to meet you."

Dynilexs grinned. "Likewise. I'm-"

"Hey, is this where we're supposed to come to meet the other newbies?" An old man, about eighty years old, walked in. He was about 5'7", and had grey hair on the sides of his head and bald on top with liver spots. His veins were prominent on his skin. "I'm Draxloh." He said.

"Ugh. Why do we have an old man?" Timex groaned. (He had recovered yet again somehow.) Draxloh glared at him and whacked him with his cane, easily knocking him out.

"Brat." Draxloh hissed. He calmed down a bit. "What are you're names?"

"Um, is the Game Room of Gigantic Gayness… who the hell came up with that name?" A girl walked in. She had shoulder length black hair with white tips that spiked outwards a bit, and also styled upwards like devil's horns. "I'm Luxkls." She said.

"Wow. We're having quite a boom of new members." Xemria said.

"I'll say." Timex said, rubbing his head, having just regained consciousness.

"I think that's everyone." Raxsah said, just as someone new walked in. He was about 5'6", had scraggly black hair that was chin-length that frequently covered his face. He had a slight mustache and beard. He had a slightly tanned complexion, and was rather thin. Over his eyes were black ray-bans, and he had a silver tenor saxophone with a neck strap that he had around his neck.

"Oh boy, newcomer." Xemichal said. "What's your name?" The boy blew a note on his saxophone. "What? Why aren't you talking?" The boy took a different approach by gently grabbing his throat, the universal sign for 'mute.' "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

The boy shrugged. Dynilexs walked over to him. "Well, we don't have any paper here… do you know sign language?"

"Sign language?" Aryx asked, as the boy nodded.

Dynilexs's smile brightened. "What's your name?"

_Khanx._ The boy signed.

"Khanx. Interesting name. I'm Dynilexs. The guys over there are Timex, Raxsah, Xemria, Xenri, Aryx, Xemichal, Draxloh, and Luxkls." Khanx grinned over at them, slightly shy.

_Hello._ He signed.

It was a pretty obvious sign. "Hello, Khanx." Xemria greeted with a grin. Khanx was about to 'reply' when a familiar silver-haired Nobody came in.

"Are you all being nice?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course, Superior." Raxsah said as the others nodded.

"Well, it's supper time, and four of our members, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, and Saïx just got here, and Lexaeus has already cooked our meal, and it is a good time to meet the other members. Come to the Dining Room of Depression at once!" He told them, walking out.

"Seriously!" Luxkls exclaimed. "Who comes up with these stupid names? Honestly, who wants to eat in a dining room about depression?"

Aryx shrugged. "Honestly, who knows? We can ask when we get there, I guess."

"Come on, youngsters, let's get moving!" Draxloh said, starting to walk off.

"Wait up, old man!" Xemichal yelled as the rest of the group started heading to the dining room.

Draxloh turned, eyes blazing. "What did you just call me, brat?" He asked whacking Xemichal in the head, knocking him out.

"I got it." Aryx grabbed Xemichal and threw him over his shoulder. "Now, I say we go before Xemnas yells at us. He looks like the kind of guy that would do that.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Xenri said, and the group made their way, semi-briskly, to the Dining Room of Depression.

"Seriously! Who calls it that? What is that author thinking?" Luxkls asked, when Khanx signed something "What did he say?"

"He said 'Stop breaking the fourth wall, Luxkls. Destiny says we're not allowed." Dynilexs translated.

"Oh. Sorry Destiny!"

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Don't worry, I forgave Luxkls. SoI need three more characters before I can continue. Send in your characters, and please review!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Number XX<strong>

**Name:**Aryx

**Somebody:**Ray

**Gender:**Male

**Power:**Machines (mainly steam-punk based ones)

**Weapon:**2 Metal Cestuses

**Recruited by:**Lexaeus

**Hobbies:**building, destroying, blowing stuff up

**Personality:**Loud, destructive, yearning for knowledge

**Likes:**his machines, Vexen, Explosions, Fear

**Dislikes:**Flowers, Marluxia, nature

**Appearance:**Heavy Scottish accent, short red hair crew-cut, white, hazy grey eyes, short

**Outfit:**yellow steam-punk goggles on his head, big overcoat, black tank-top, series of machines going up his arms and legs to supposedly make him more athletic, brown cargo pants, boots

**Crush:**Xion

**Weakness: **water, electricity

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXI<strong>

**Name:**Xemichal

**Somebody: **Michael

**Gender:**Male

**Power: **Light and darkness and has powerful physicals attack like Terra's from birth by sleep and weilds powerful magic ranging from attack to healing magic

**Weapon:**A keyblade similar to vanitas's from birth by sleep but has a silver with blue design and has a unversed keychain

**Recruited By:**Roxas

**Hobbies:**Playing video games, Loves killing people in many worlds to relieve stress from working in the organization. Enjoys training to become stronger, Only reads books that teaches you how to become more stronger.

**Personality:**Cold hearted, sadist, sarcastic, enjoys killing innocent people in many worlds, quick tempered and can be easily pissed off. Always angry and cusses a lot. Always argues with Saïx and Larxene because they really piss him off and wants to beat the living shit out of Larxene because she's a bitch!

**Likes:**Naminè, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Demyx

**Dislikes:**Mansex, Saïx, Larxene, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, hates reading books, hates fighting weak enemies. Hates larxene's foul mouth and wishes to beat the living shit out of her. Hates an of the new organization members that pisses him off.

**Appearance:**5'2", with Silver hair that reaches to the eyes and brunette eyes. Muscular, pale skin (like Roxas) Has a monocle in his right eyes

Outfit: Has a black shirt and jacket with silver glowing stripes in the sides, light blue jeans, black with silver like combat shoes.

**Crush:**Xion

**Weakness:** Reliving painful memories through Illusions

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXII<strong>

**Name:**Draxloh

**Somebody:**Harold

**Gender:**Male

**Power:**Emotions

**Recruited by:**Xemnas

**Weapon:**curved cane that can shoot or stab someone

**Hobbies:**checkers, chess, dominoes

**Personality:**feels the need to be respected due to his age, argumentative, usually in a bad mood

**Likes:**the older members of the organization, reminiscing of the past, the good old days, getting his job done correctly

**Dislikes:**the younger members because they don't respect him (especially Timex because he is constantly making fun of Draxloh for his age)

**Appearance:**old (like eighty!), veiny, bald with hair on the sides, wiry, liver spots on head and hands, grey hair

**Outfit:**plaid shirt, black tie, dress pants, old person shoes, gold watch

**Crush:**none

**Weakness:** gets distracted easily when talking about the past, earth, physical activity

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXIII<strong>

**Name:**Luxkls

**Somebody:**Skull

**Gender:**Female

**Power:**Speed and Surprise

**Weapon:**A night-black bow and unlimited arrows.

**Recruited by:**Xigbar

**Hobbies:**Loves card games. Plays pranks. Pratises with bow. Sleeps. Draws.

**Personality:**Luxkls is a cold and heartless person. She loves to be evil and annoying. She is an expert with her weapon, pratising shooting Lock Shock and Barrel. She is slightly mad and loves to kill things.

**Likes:**Food. Xigbar. Xaldin. Saix. Xemnas. Zexion. Blood.

**Dislikes:**Light. Roxas. Xion. Axel. Demyx. Lazy people.

**Appearance:**Luxkls has black hair that has white tips. It reaches to her shoulders and spikes outwards, looking like a lion's mane. It has two strands that stick out of the top, giving her a look similar to the devil.

**Outfit:**She wears black and white stripped leggings with black pointed boots with a small heel. She wears a tiny black skirt. She wears a black sleeveless top with black gloves and a steel belt.

**Crush:**Xigbar

**Weakness:** Light. Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXIV<strong>

**Name:**Khanx

**Somebody:**Hank

**Gender:**Male

**Power:**Sound Waves (any frequency), can imitate any sound except the human voice

**Weapon:**Silver Tenor Saxophone

**Recruited by:**Xion

**Hobbies:**reading/writing/playing music, messing with others, reading books

**Personality:**Mute, does not talk, but instead uses various frequencies and sounds coming from his saxophone to communicate, originally was homeless

**Likes:**Timex, Aryx, music (any style), pranks, Saïx, Namine, Demyx, Dynilexs

**Dislikes:**Roxas (because Khanx likes Namine), being made fun of, quiet

**Appearance:**black Ray-bans that he never takes off, scraggly long black hair down to his chin, covers his face, but one can still see his face due to how thin his hair is, peach-fuzz beard and mustache, tan, medium height, extremely thin, wide nose, teenage orphan, white

**Outfit:**ripped coat, fingerless gloves because the finger parts rotted off, cargo pants that are ripped in various spots, olive shirt, red converse, but one has the toe part falling off, orange bandana around his head

**Crush:**Naminè (constantly tries to impress her with his saxophone)

**Weakness:** fire, losing his trumpet


	4. Dinnertime Drama

**Chapter Vexen: Dinnertime Drama**

In the Dining Room of Depression…

"I'm serious about that name!" Luxkls said again.

"Yeah," Aryx, still carrying an unconscious Xemichal said, "you've only talked about it at least fifteen times."

"I can do without the sarcasm there, Aryx."

"Ah! The new members!" Xemnas called when he saw them. "Greetings! Go sit with the other new members while we wait for Lexaeus to be done. Also, we have one extra member because Xaldin found two. Isn't that great?"

Dynilexs followed the leader's gaze, and saw five others sitting at the end. One was a girl of about twenty-one with long red hair with some covering her left eye. The one that was visible was yellow and her complexion was pasty, almost white. She grinned and it was noticed she had sharp teeth and her tongue was forked.

Across from her was a boy, also about twenty-one. His hair was short and black. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, quite like Dynilexs's, however, there were bags beneath them, almost saying he never slept. His Organization coat was unzipped, showing he was wearing Rasta board-shorts underneath, a number of necklaces, one with feathers, and many more with decorative beads, stones, feathers, fur, and claws. He also had multiple anklets and bracelets made of natural objects, along with many tribal tattoos around his body. His chest was bare, but had multiple scars from obvious past encounters of wild creatures. He was very thin, but also muscular. He was also barefoot. He raised a hand politely, as if in a wave.

On his right was a girl with hair that was a little shorter than chin length and was brown like dry dirt. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, her skin was slightly pale. She had a gentle, genuine smile as she looked at them.

Timex suddenly sat beside her. "Hey, there." He said, and suddenly screamed as Luxkls shot an arrow into his shoulder. He turned back to glare at her. "What?" He hissed.

"Behave." Luxkls hissed back. Timex grumbled something and yanked the arrow from his shoulder, hissing in pain.

Xenri then made an obvious show of sitting down next to the girl with red hair, giving Timex a look that said, "try anything and I spit on you." Dynilexs grinned and went to sit on the boy's left, noticing the last girl right beside her. She had long strawberry blonde hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes, behind rectangular glasses, were blue-gray. She had her nose in a book, and had only looked up to see Dynilexs sit by her. Her skin was somewhat pale, and a bit freckly.

At the end was another boy. He had long, like floor length, black and white hair. He was also a bit pudgy for some reason. Everyone else took their seats.

"So," Aryx initiated, "what are your names and powers?"

"Nexark," said the girl with red hair, "twilight."

"Cholanxis," The boy next to Dynilexs introduced himself, "I summon and control animals."

"Ularxa," said the girl with light brown hair, "I see into the future."

"Addixem," said the girl with strawberry blonde hair, not looking up from her book as she spoke, "I'm telepathic both ways."

"What does that mean?" Timex asked.

"She can both read minds and transfer thoughts."

"Xilef," said the pudgy boy. "I summon and control zombies. And yours are…"

"Dynilexs." Dynilexs smiled, "I shape-shift."

"Into what?" Nexark asked.

"Anything. I haven't tried plants or inanimate objects yet, though, and I might be able to shape-shift someone or something else. I need to try it."

"Timex's the name." Timex said, scooting towards Ularxa. "I control speed of time. And might I say, Ularxa is a lovely name for a gir-" Ularxa slapped him, and then shoved his chair over, so he fell on the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed, glaring at him.

Xemria stared, mouth agape, and then introduced herself. "Xemria. I can use mind control."

"Xenri. I spit acid, so don't get on my nerves like Timex has a habit of doing."

"Aryx, I use machines. It's nice to meet you. The unconscious guy is Xemichal, he uses magic."

"What happened to him?" Nexark asked.

"He got whacked by my cane." Draxloh responded. "I'm Draxloh, I control emotions. And this one over here is Khanx. He's mute, and he controls… sound waves, right?" Khanx nodded.

"Does he know sign language?" Addixem asked. Khanx nodded and grinned.

_It's nice to meet you, Addixem._ He signed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Khanx." Addixem replied.

Then, Lexaeus came out of the kitchen. "Superior," he said, "dinner is ready."

"Wonderful. The new members shall go first, and we will go after them. Marluxia, could you give a hand with serving?"

"Of course, Superior." A head of pink hair ran past them and into the kitchen.

As they got up to the door, Luxkls read the sign. "The Kitchen of Killing Korn." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you call it that?" She asked Marluxia.

"Because we kill korn!" He replied.

"What?" One eyebrow rose.

"Xemnas loves korn! We have to keep killing korn so he can eat it, so it's the Kitchen of Killing Korn!"

"You do realize that corn is spelled with a 'c,' not a 'k,' right?" Luxkls pointed out.

Marluxia seemed to deflate. "What?" He asked.

Luxkls shrugged. "Sorry, but it's true."

* * *

><p>After they got their dinner and sat back down, the other Organization members were talking.<p>

"Wow, Saïx," Axel said, "that's quite a… interesting character you've brought back here." He said, gesturing towards Cholanxis.

"Well, I'm lucky I even got him here. He only agreed because he thinks I'm the son of the moon, which means I'm like, pure."

Axel started laughing. "Pure? You?" He said between laughs.

"Well, at least I wasn't a lion and tried to save a girl's ass only to find out you wasted your energy, because she made them leave using her powers." Saïx retorted.

"Hey," Axel hissed. "It was worth it." He smiled at Xemria, but was secretly checking out Xenri. _Why couldn't I have found her instead?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marluxia and Larxene were talking. "See? I told you mine would be beautiful." He said, pointing to Xenri, who, unbeknownst to him, was glaring daggers at Timex, who had fixed his chair and was now about to sweet-talk Ularxa again. "But Xigbar's is so un-beautiful. Just look at her."<p>

Larxene shrugged. "Mine found me, but she's so quiet. I have little clue about her." She said, motioning to Raxsah. "She must've seen something horrible to make her so silent."

* * *

><p>Finally, Roxas, Xion, and Naminè were having their own conversation. "Mine kind of scares me." Roxas admitted, looking warily at Xemichal, who had roused recently from unconsciousness. "What do you think about yours?"<p>

"I'm glad I found him. He was all alone, and I gave him a home." Xion said.

Naminè grinned softly. "Khanx is his name, right?" Xion nodded. "He does seem friendly." Naminè said.

* * *

><p>Ularxa scooped up some corn on her fork, when she saw in her peripheral vision Timex, obviously about to attempt to sweet-talk her. She swallowed her corn and stabbed his arm with her fork. Timex let out a yell and Ularxa took her fork back, wiped it with a napkin, and began to eat again.<p>

* * *

><p>Dynilexs turned to Addixem. "What are you reading?" she asked.<p>

"_Evermore_." Addixem said, not looking up from her book.

"By Alyson Noël?" Dynilexs asked. Addixem looked up from her book. "I love that book!"

"Me too! Isn't it amazing? They seem so real! And I love the name 'Ever.'" Addixem said.

Dynilexs nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I know!"

* * *

><p>So, in other words, dinner was progressing well, except for Timex kept getting himself hurt again and again by Ularxa, Luxkls, Xenri, Dynilexs, Xemria… pretty much all the girls.<p>

Then, Xemichal had a suggestion. "Have you guys heard my sirens?"

"What?" Aryx asked.

"Sirens. Mystical beings that create beautiful music. I'll show you." Suddenly, a chorus of gorgeous women appeared, (Timex fainted in delight) and started singing. Words couldn't describe how pretty it was. It was so beautiful, everyone was hypnotized, when the moan of something broke off their thoughts. A zombie? It set a plate of more food in front of Xilef.

"Why, thank you, Zombie Slave." He said. "You're dismissed." After the zombie left, Xilef noticed Xemichal glaring at him. "What?"

"You scared away my sirens." Xemichal hissed. Sure enough, the sirens were gone. "Why the hell couldn't you have gone and gotten food yourself?"

"But that's a waste of energy." Xilef said.

Everyone ignored their fighting, which went on until Xemnas spoke. "Silence!" He exclaimed. "The rooms are ready for all of you. Find the one with your name on it and decorate it to your liking. Tomorrow morning, you will report at the Grey Area for missions. You are dismissed!"

"What? Not Grey Area of Ghosts, or something like that?" Luxkls asked quietly to the other girls, making them giggle. They spread out to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Dynilexs went into hers and shook her head at the complete blankness. <em>Let's see…<em> she touched one of the walls and thought of her room back home. What would this room wall look like? She saw it so clearly, and when she opened her eyes, it was there. She had to really concentrate, but it was awesome.

She did the rest of her room to make herself feel at home. She went to her closet to get pajamas, (all yellow) and put them on, still having trouble with putting her pants on. As she reclined in bed, there was a knock.

"Come in, I'm decent." She called, and in came Cholanxis. His coat was now off, and he was just in his shorts.

"Oh, Cholanxis." She sat up. "What is it?"

"You can really turn into animals?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Will you show me?" He asked. Dynilexs shrugged and stood up.

"What animal?" She asked.

Cholanxis twisted his tail. Wait… tail? Yes, there was an honest-to-goodness tail attached to him. It looked like a monkey's tail. "How about a monkey?" He asked. Dynilexs nodded, closed her eyes, and shifted. She could almost hear Cholanxis's mouth drop open as she grinned at him in her monkey form. She changed back.

"See?" She grinned.

"That's… awesome." He said, saying the word as if he hadn't used it before. He looked around. "So, this room. Do you like the ocean?"

"I live in it." Dynilexs replied. "My home, I lived in the ocean, as did my family and friends. We're merpeople."

"My father was a talented composer. You see, our king loved music, so my father was in a high place in society."

"What about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to my little brother. He's the youngest."

"Oh."

"One day, my father wanted me to take my younger sister out to play while my little brother was taught about composing. I loved my little sister, so of course I agreed. We were playing and chasing fish and collecting seashells to maybe carve into necklaces. Kind of like mine." She pulled her necklace out to show him.

"Then, I heard something, and black monsters, they're called Heartless, you know, attacked us. I shielded my sister and managed to get her to escape, but I… wasn't as lucky." She sighed. "Now who's going to take care of my sister? Who's going to tell her about boys and stuff?" She sighed softly again and shook her head. "I need to get some sleep."

Cholanxis nodded knowingly and stood up. "Come over to my room in the morning, okay?"

Dynilexs shrugged. "Sure." She said. He went back to his room and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(All right, that's Dynilexs back-story, and everyone has been introduced. Now I'm starting the main plot. I'm not telling you what it is, so don't ask. It's snug up in my brain, and it'll stay there. And now, I ask for reviews, for reviews make me happy, and I write more and better when I'm happy. (And surely the people that made OC's are reading this and reviewing, right?)<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

**Number XXV****  
><strong>**Name:** Nexark  
><strong>Gender<strong> female  
><strong>Power<strong> twilight  
><strong>Weapon<strong> rev blade  
><strong>Recruited by<strong> Xaldin  
><strong>Hobbies<strong> art and annoying Larxene  
><strong>Personality<strong> short tempered solves her problems with violence or ignoring it. A little shy but hyper  
><strong>Likes<strong> candy, reading, sunny days, pawning her work off on Marluxia, likes , Saïx, Axel, Xigbar, Xemnas, Luxord, Xaldin.  
><strong>Dislikes<strong> water, studying, children, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx.  
>Appearance long red hair to middle back in zexions hairstyle only wilder covering her left eye. yellow eyes, shark teeth, forked tounge, pointy ears, pale complexion. 5'8" 237 pounds. Small waist c-cup.<br>**Outfit** tanktop black and white striped, monkey skull and crossbones picture in the middle of the shirt. black denim shorts and brown combat boots.  
><strong>Weakness <strong>pesky keyblader brats and nothingness

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXVI<strong>  
><strong>Name:<strong> Cholanxis  
><strong>Somebody:<strong> Nicholas  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Power:<strong> summoning/controlling animals, extremely nimble, agile, flexible, and quick  
>Weapon: Bolas (each rock on the rope are different colors: one purple, one slate-grey, one maroon) on a walking staff, but the staff disappears when confronted because his people use it only as a symbol for peace, so the bolas are his only weapon that he can use for attacks<br>**Recruited by:** Saïx  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> meditating, practicing, fishing  
><strong>Personality:<strong> nature-loving, wise, nonchalant, peaceful, unless nature is threatened, then he becomes abnormally aggressive, near-sighed, and vengeful. Extremely spiritual, and firmly believes in his spirit animal, which is the monkey (he was taught that the monkey is a wise prankster with delicate balance), he also believes he is the guardian of nature, and he often gives wise words of advice which are usually from his peoples' legends  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Marluxia, Zexion, nature, learning, silence, Saïx because he believes he is the son of the moon  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> Timex because Cholanxis believes he is unenlightened, and Aryx because Cholanxis believes his powers and machines are unnatural and therefore ultimately destructive in the long-run, but he is mainly indifferent to everything unless it harms the environment, and he hates pollution and chemicals  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Dark, soulless eyes, tan with a series of tribal tattoos on body (face, neck, torso, legs, arms, feet hands) that are olive, black, and red, aboriginese, dark bags under his eyes to show how under-rested he is, extremely thin, but with well-toned muscles due to his constant hunting and relationship to nature, goes barefoot, has a monkey-tail to help him balance on objects, various scars of bite-marks and claws all over his chest, but he wears them proud because he sees them as a badge of honor, short black hair, 21 years old, but does not drink  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> a pair of Rasta board-shorts (but only after the other members begged him to wear them because he originally arrived in little more than a loin cloth), feather necklace, necklaces of other materials like stones or beads, a number of bracelets and anklets of different materials (beads, stones, feathers, claws, fur), when he wears the organization cloak, he keeps it unzipped and it flows back sort of like a cape, only covering his arms, which reveals his board-shorts, and chest, he never wears the hood unless it's raining  
><strong>Crush:<strong> Dynilexs (because he believes they have a special bond due to her ability to shape-shift into animals, and his ability to summon and control animals)  
>Weakness: him always putting nature first, lightning, technology<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXVII<strong>

**Name: **Ularxa

**Somebody:** Laura

**Gender:** Female

**Power:** Sees into future

**Weapon:** Shuriken

**Recruited By: **Vexen

**Hobbies:** Science experiments, reading, singing (a bit)

**Personality:** Not trusting (especially of boys), secretive, mysterious, loner

**Likes:** Dynilexs, Vexen (a bit) Zexion (a bit), Xion, Naminè

**Dislikes:** Timex, Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin, most men in general

**Appearance:** Longish light brown hair, bluish-green eyes, light complexion.

**Outfit:** Long-sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, black flip-flops

**Crush:** None

**Weakness: **Space

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXVIII<strong>

**Name:** Addixem

**Somebody:** Maddie

**Gender:** Female

**Power:** Telepathy

**Weapon:** Long hunting knives

**Recruited By:** Zexion

**Hobbies:** Reading, writing, talking.

**Personality:** Loves to read, always has nose in a book. Friendly and talkative, doesn't care what others think about her

**Likes:** Vexen, Zexion, Zexion's library, Dynilexs, books, manga, pandas

**Dislikes:** Timex (who doesn't?), Xaldin, Xemnas, fire

**Appearance:** strawberry blonde hair down to mid-back, blue-gray eyes, a bit freckly, pale skin

**Outfit:** white t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, panda bear jacket.

**Crush: **Vexen and Zexion

**Weakness: **Fire

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXIX<strong>

**Name:** Xilef  
><strong>Somebody:<strong> Leif  
>Gender: Male<br>**Power:** Raising the dead, but he has little control over the undead hordes  
><strong>Weapon:<strong> Trident and Net (the net is basically the area from which the undead will rise, but the trident has to be stabbed into the ground so the path will be opened for the undead to cross over)  
>Recruited by: Xaldin<br>**Hobbies:** hanging with Luxkls, playing videogames, killing then un-killing people, breaking stuff  
><strong>Personality:<strong> Acts like a normal kid with a hint of mischief, but he thinks too highly of himself so he uses his zombie slaves to do everything for him, Short-temper, feels a need for respect  
><strong>Likes:<strong> the undead, Luxkls, pain, scream-o music, death, Zexion  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> kindness, love, Namine, Demyx, Loud noises  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> 5'5" with Black hair with white strands reaching down to the floor. Pudgy because of having his zombie hordes doing everything for him. 17 years old  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> Black hoodie with skinny black jeans with chains going down them. Various spiked bracelets and anklets. Black Combat Boots  
>Crush: Luxkls<br>**Weakness:** Light, emotions, his insecurity about his height and being treated like a kid


	5. Mission Time

**Chapter Lexaeus: Mission Time**

_(AN: Sorry it took so long, I just came home from camp, so I've been busy. Anyways, enjoy the story!)_

Xenri woke up to loud knocking on her door. Her blues eyes opened and she rubbed her head. The knocking became faster and more diligent. "Xenri? You up?" Axel?

Xenri sighed and walked over to the door and opened it to see the pyromaniac. "What do you want?" She asked somewhat bitter, seeing she had been woken earlier than she would have preferred.

"I just wanted to talk." Axel said.

"And why'd you wake me up," she looked behind her to see her clock, "at six o'clock in the morning?"

Axel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I, uh, guess I couldn't wait." He was blushing, his face a shade that nearly rivaled his hair.

"Oh," Xenri said, all earlier feelings of annoyance gone, "sorry I snapped at you. I like my sleep."

Axel shrugged, his face returning back to its normal shade. "So do I. Can I come in?"

"Well, I look kind of awful," Xenri pointed out, looking at her black pajama pants and Batman t-shirt she had slept in.

"I don't care," Axel reassured her. Xenri stepped back and allowed him in. "You like Batman?" Her walls were black with the Batman insignia over her window. Taped onto them were numerous posters for different Batman movies and books.

"Yeah, a bit," Xenri said.

"A bit sounds like an understatement," Axel said.

"What did you want to talk about, anyway?" Xenri asked.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. You just… intrigue me, I guess." He answered.

"Intrigue you?" Xenri felt a light blush crawl onto her cheeks. She tried to hide it. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I just wanted to talk. Learn more about you."

"Ask your questions." Xenri said.

Dynilexs stretched and sat up in bed, then looked at her alarm clock. Seven thirty. Not a bad time to wake up. She went into the bathroom, took a morning shower, a semi-fast one. She brushed her hair out, put on her clothes, and started heading towards Cholanxis's room. Her boots clicked as she walked, making quiet echoes through the halls.

When she got to the door, she heard a voice, barely audible, say, "Come in." And so she did, quietly, and saw Cholanxis was sitting cross-legged on the ground, meditating. There was an obvious invitation for her to join him, and she accepted, sitting across from him in a similar position as him. She closed her eyes, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do, so just sat back and calmed her breathing.

The effect was imminent. Her breath slowed and she felt the tension in her muscles vanish until she was completely relaxed. She could almost feel the air rushing in and out, her brain saying each function she had to do, but she never thought of. It was only when she heard someone standing that she was broken out of her trance.

She opened her eyes and stood back up. "Is that how you always start your day?" She asked Cholanxis.

"It's good to start the day right." He replied, taking his coat and slipping it on, leaving it unzipped. "It's relaxing, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Relaxing enough to lull you, at least. Personally, I start the day with prayer."

"Mm." Cholanxis nodded. "Ready to go get our missions from Saïx then?" He asked.

Dynilexs shrugged. "Sure. I'm ready." So, they headed out.

"Dynilexs, you, Ularxa, Khanx, and Addixem are going to Atlantica to eliminate the Heartless threat there." Dynilexs turned to the other three and shrugged. Addixem and Khanx seemed okay, but she wasn't so sure about Ularxa.

"Xenri, you, Roxas, and Axel are going to the Pride Lands. Cholanxis, you, Timex, and Xemichal are going to Hollow Bastion. Luxkls, Xigbar, and Xilef are going to Halloween Town. Xemria, Raxsah, and Larxene are headed to Olympus Coliseum. Nexark, Draxloh, and Aryx are going to Deep Jungle. Any questions?"

Several of them had questions, but were too scared to ask Saïx. Pretty much the only two that weren't afraid of him were Axel and Cholanxis. "Then go ahead off!" Dynilexs opened a portal with difficulty, and the four went through it and they were on Dynilexs's home world, Dynilexs was excited, seeing that she was back home and had her usual yellow mermaid tail. Ularxa's tail and shells were black, Addixem's were white, and Khanx had a green tail.

"Isn't it great here?" Dynilexs asked, doing a back flip.

"How do you work this thing?" Addixem asked.

_How come you can swim without trouble?_ Khanx signed.

"Oh. To answer Khanx's question, this is my home world. And for your question, Addixem, I think you all need a lesson on this."

"You know," said Addixem, "it is really fun once you get the hang of swimming."

"What'd I tell you?" Dynilexs grinned as she did a flip. Addixem studied her motions and tried to recreate it, but only got halfway through before she was stuck. She struggled.

"Help me. Help me!" Dynilexs began to laugh, as did Khanx, though his was silent. Ularxa, however, didn't even smile. She just stood there, arms crossed. Dynilexs, grinning, quickly flipped Addixem so she was in the normal position.

_So, what Heartless are we looking for?_

"I'm not sure." Addixem replied. "I don't think even Saïx knew."

"How about we get this show on the road?" Ularxa said somewhat bitterly.

Dynilexs and Addixem looked at Ularxa, then each other, and shrugged before swimming off to find the Heartless.

Xenri tumbled out of the portal, suddenly a lion cub with black fur. Behind her, Axel padded up, looking like a lion in-between adult and cub, and his fur was, of course, bright red, and he had the marks underneath his eyes still. Roxas came up behind him, a golden-colored lion cub.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands." Axel said, as Xenri studied the savannah. "Now, first," she turned to him, "we should find out where your weapon shows up, and what it is."

Xenri rolled her eyes. "I know what it is, Axel."

"Then show me." Xenri summoned her chain whip, which appeared wrapped around her tail.

Axel regarded this. "Interesting." He summoned his chakrams, one in his mouth, and one his tail was holding. Roxas, meanwhile, summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion in the same way that Axel had his chakrams. "Let's go." Axel said around the chakram.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Xenri asked.

"Collect hearts." Roxas replied. "Basically, I kill as many Heartless as I can, and you guys make sure I don't die."

"Can do." Xenri said. "Lead the way, one of you."

Xemichal walked out of a portal, Timex and Cholanxis behind him. "So, this is Hollow Bastion." He said, pretty much to no one.

"I guess so. It looks… different than most worlds I've seen." Timex said. He sighed, as he remembered the conversation with Saïx he had had before leaving.

Flashback.

"Saïx, why can't I go with the girls to Atlantica?" _I might get to see them in bikinis. _He added silently.

Saïx snorted as if he had heard the silent comment. "Because Number XV and XXVII are the only ones who can understand Khanx. Now go to your mission with Xemichal and Cholanxis." He walked away, and Timex knew he had lost.

End flashback.

"So you mean different than Port Royal."

"Huh?" Timex said unintelligently, shaking himself out of his trance.

"I said, 'So you mean different than Port Royal.'"

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"Now, come on. We have to find those treasure chests." Cholanxis said. "Now, I propose that since there are three, we split up."

"Yeah, like you know anything, Nature Freak." Timex muttered.

Cholanxis pretended not to hear.

"So, what are we supposed to do again, Larxene?" Raxsah asked, standing close to said girl. Xemria stood somewhat awkwardly beside Larxene.

Larxene gently rubbed Raxsah's shoulders. "Just some recon, and find a few shards." She replied.

"Okay." Raxsah said.

"Where do we start?" Xemria asked.

"We just need to look around." Larxene answered. "Just see what we can find."

"It's so hot!" Nexark hissed. "Yeah, send a temperamental girl, an old man, and a boy mostly made of metal to an insanely hot place just to find some stinking items!"

"Normally, I'd be insulted," Draxloh said, fanning himself with his hand, "but I can't complain about her complaint."

Luxkls and Xilef were completely in their element. Luxkls was in her home world, Xilef was surrounded by skeletons and zombies. Xigbar, however, was completely scared. He was looking behind his shoulder all the time. Suddenly, a bomb blew up in his face and he screeched like a girl.

The sound of kid laughter echoed through. "Ha, ha! Got you!" A boy exclaimed. Luxkls knocked an arrow and shot it at the three. In fear, the three kids scrambled over each other to get away.

"Well, that's taken care of. Let's go." They started off, when Luxkls realized something. She turned to Xilef. "There were three of us on this mission…" They looked back to see Xigbar unconscious on the ground, obviously from fright.

"I'll take care of this. Zombie Slave!" Xilef spread his net over a small patch of ground and thrust his trident into the earth. A huge zombie came out from the ground. "Go and get the man over there, and follow us." He commanded. The zombie nodded and Xilef and Luxkls started off.

"So, we killed the Heartless like you told us to." Ularxa said to Saïx after their mission was finished.

"We collected hearts." Axel said, massaging his sore arms.

"We got those damned treasure chests that took forever to find." Xemichal reported in an annoyed manner, thrusting the treasures into Saïx's outstretched hand.

"We did that… thing you told us to do." Xilef said.

"Yeah, and I was scared into unconsciousness, and when I woke up, I was being carried by this gigantic zombie!" Xigbar added.

"We did recon. Nothing new." Larxene said.

"And we got those stinking items." Nexark tossed the items carelessly at the second-in-command. "Can we go now?"

Saïx glared a bit at her. "You're dismissed."

"Hey, Xenri," Axel said, "come with Roxas, Xion, and I to the clock tower for ice cream. It's really good." Xenri shrugged and went through a Dark Corridor with Axel and Roxas. Raxsah was behind Larxene, following her to the room. She was the only one that didn't move out of the room she had been in the first night.

As Addixem was leaving, she heard a voice. "Addixem." She turned to him. "Want to go to the library?"

Her face brightened. "Yeah!" So they went together.

Most of the others went back to their rooms until only Cholanxis, Khanx, Xemria, and Dynilexs were left in the Grey Area. Cholanxis opened his mouth to speak, when a different member walked in.

"Hey, Dynilexs."

Dynilexs grinned. "Hey Demyx."

"Come on, I want to show you something."

"Okay." They started to turn to go.

"Hey, Khanx, Xemria, you can come too." Demyx said.

The two shrugged and followed them, leaving only Cholanxis.

He walked back to his room, taking off the coat. He sat to try and meditate, but he was too distracted. As he had watched Dynilexs easily run off with Demyx, he had felt something twinge in his nonexistent heart. Was it envy?

_(AN: Sorry again for taking so long to post again, I hope you liked this chapter. I spy some characters that have feelings for another. I tried to make it somewhat amusing ( Xigbar's a scaredy-cat.) And please review! They make me happy!_

_Dynilexs: Yes, please review!_

_Ularxa: If you don't, Timex will never truly find love._

_Addixem: Wait, you care for Timex?_

_Ularxa: No, I don't like men!_

_Dynilexs: ~That's not what it sounded like…_

_Ularxa: Oh, shut up! I'm going to my room!_

_Dynilexs: So, please review. Otherwise Ularxa-_

_Ularxa: I DON'T LIKE TIMEX!_

_Timex: Did somebody call me?_

_Ularxa: AUGH! (Runs off)_

_Timex: Did I miss something?_

_Dynilexs: Yeah, but Destiny says we're not allowed to say._


	6. Time for Training Part One

**Chapter Zexion: Time for Training, Part One**

_(AN: A bunch of you guys asked for some action, so I'm giving you some action! Now the new Nobodies plus Xigbar are going to spar! I hope you like it, and sorry if it sucks, I'm not the best at this.)_

* * *

><p>"All right! Settle down." Saïx was having a gathering in the Grey Area. "We are going to train!"<p>

"Train?" Axel groaned.

"Well, it's actually just the new members. Xemnas wanted it."

"Yay!" Xigbar thrust his fist in the air.

"However, since there are an uneven amount of new members, Xemnas and I agreed that Xigbar would fight with them."

Xigbar's face fell. "Dammit." Axel smirked.

"All right, now all of you to the Hall of Empty Melodies-don't say it." Luxkls shut her mouth and Xigbar led the way through a Corridor of Darkness to the Hall. It looked like a large battlefield. At the top, on a tower, Xemnas and Saïx were sitting, a large whiteboard behind them. There were sixteen slots with each of their names.

"All right! Listen up!" Xemnas called to the members in the stands. "First up is Timex versus Cholanxis!"

Timex smirked at Cholanxis and took his place. "You're going down, Nature Freak!" He grinned as a small clock on a chain appeared in his hand in a burst of light and darkness. He held it with a smirk between his fingers.

Cholanxis raised his arm and a staff appeared in it. On it were three bolas, each colored: purple, gray, and maroon. The staff then disappeared, leaving Cholanxis with just the bolas. He looked Timex right in the eye, as if saying, "bring it."

And bring it he did. Timex ran forward and launched the chain at Cholanxis like a whip. Cholanxis ducked, and the chain barely skimmed over Cholanxis's head, who quickly dashed forward, and punched Timex in the gut. There were many cheers, mainly the girls. The latter gasped for breath, but fought off the pain. He grabbed Cholanxis and slammed him down to the ground, almost leaving a dent in the floor. He lifted his hand up as if accepting applause, but there was no sound. He couldn't even here a cricket chirping in the silence.

As he was distracted, Cholanxis kicked up with his legs, effectively hitting Timex in the crotch. Timex couldn't help it this time. He clutched the area, as if guarding it, and fell onto the ground, writhing.

The girls in the stands that Timex had hit on, which was pretty much all the girls, stood up, screaming their heads off in cheers. There was one who remained seated. Ularxa. She sat there, seemingly seething and glaring at everyone in general. Nobody noticed her.

Cholanxis didn't act pompous like Timex had. Instead, he went back to fighting, twirling and then throwing his bolas to hit the latter on the side of his head, and a small trickle of blood dribbled out.

Timex glared at Cholanxis. "Let's kick it back a notch, shall we?" He said, taking the clock and pushing the second hand forward very slowly, about five seconds per one. The second hand continued going that slow. Suddenly, time slowed down for everyone except Timex. The audience was cheering, though not as loudly, and Cholanxis was slowly charging at the Time wielder. Timex grinned and ran at him, and kicked him in the stomach.

Cholanxis went down hard, and Timex ran up again, throwing the chain at him again. Cholanxis, seeing the chain come at very high speeds, threw his hand in front of his face, actually managing to catch the chain. Timex, surprised, didn't move until Cholanxis threw the chain, with Timex still holding it, to the other side of the arena. As soon as Timex crashed into the ground, the second hand on the watch started moving at normal speed, and time reverted.

Cholanxis stood up with a slight grin. He touched his palms together. "No holding back!" He shouted, and a group of monkeys appeared. They all ran at Timex at once, tackling him and holding him down. Timex ran up with his bolas, and together with the monkeys, struck him hard on the head.

Cholanxis dismissed the monkeys, and watched as Timex stood up, swaying. He reached towards the clock, but his hand slipped and he blacked out.

"Cholanxis is the winner!" Xemnas shouted, and the crowd cheered excluding, yet again, Ularxa.

* * *

><p>"All right. Next match will be…" he paused for effect. "Khanx and Ularxa!"<p>

Khanx took his spot and Ularxa took hers. As Xemnas signaled for them to summon their weapons, Khanx threw his arm out horizontally, and his silver tenor saxophone appeared in his hand.

Ularxa held her hand in front of her, and a large shuriken appeared in it. It was black with silver streaks along the edges.

Khanx looked at Ularxa. He signed, very quickly, _Shall we dance?_ And his fingers were on the saxophone in an instant, playing a tune that made the sound waves thrash around, hitting Ularxa and knocking her off her feet. Ularxa stood up, a fire in her eyes.  
>"You," she hissed, "are so <em>dead<em>!" She tossed her shuriken at him. He ducked and it flew about a foot above his head. He stood up and grinned, readying his saxophone, when the shuriken, after boomeranging off the wall, hit him in the back of the head.

Ularxa grinned and re-summoned her shuriken as Khanx ran at her, ready to fight. She blocked his first strikes with her shuriken, but couldn't dodge a blow to the gut, knocking her back again.

She stood up, leaning against the wall to help her, and glared icy daggers at Khanx in a way that Vexen shuddered. "Yeah, you're _real_ strong." She taunted. Khanx glared at her and moved back to playing his saxophone a bit, launching sound waves that in turn launched Ularxa around the room.

"All right." Ularxa hissed. "Now you're going to get it." She put her hands in front of her and ran towards Khanx. He ducked to avoid her blow, but she had been prepared for that, almost as if she had seen it coming.

Then, Khanx saw her eyes. They were glowing with white light. Khanx thought as he was pretty much being thrown around. _What was her power?_ Then, he remembered. _Prophecy! She can see into the future!_ He looked at her again. _I have to knock her out of this state. But how?_

He tried his saxophone first, but Ularxa easily dodged the sound waves he sent at her. Khanx still glared at the girl. She could see into the future. She could see all of his moves. So how would he beat her? Would he beat her?

He ran in for close combat, but she dodged all his attacks and threw in her own, but it was obvious that she was getting tired. Khanx kept going at it, now unleashing power strikes, until she couldn't block them, and Khanx hit her. The light in her eyes instantly vanished.

Had he won? Ularxa got up, panting and exhausted beyond all measure, but still fight-worthy. She threw her shuriken at him, which he blocked instead of letting it boomerang again and hit him.

It was his turn to go offensive. He ran at her, throwing sound waves at her. She quickly sidestepped, but accidentally into another wave. It threw her around like a rag doll. Khanx ran up again, and kicked her in the stomach, launching her into a wall and knocking her out as soon as she made contact.

"Khanx is the winner!"

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I know, it's short. Sorry. This is all completely random, and I didn't choose the winners, just so you know. I'll try to update again ASAP. My goal is by Tuesday. Until next time, please review! They make me happy and inspired!<em>

_Destiny.)_


	7. Time for Training Part Two

**Chapter Saïx: Time for Training, Part Two**

_AN: As I'm writing this, I have… 58 reviews! Wow~! I love you guys so much. Sorry for being late, surprise trip to my grandparents' house I completely forgot. Sorry again for being late. Next chapter is up, though!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the OC's except for Dynilexs, Twilight, or the Demyx Time reference. (Find it!))_

* * *

><p>"Aw, you lost." Timex said as Ularxa sat grudgingly beside him in the stands. "That's too bad, such a pretty girl-" He stopped as Ularxa held her shuriken to his throat.<p>

"Don't. Even. Try. It." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I have no patience for losers like you. So shut the fuck up and leave me alone." She dismissed her shuriken and turned to watch the next fight, leaving a speechless Timex.

* * *

><p>"Draxloh versus Addixem!" The two stood up and faced each other with glares that pierced daggers into each others squinted eyes. Draxloh then summoned his cane. Addixem, not holding up from her glare, summoned her weapons. They were two white hunting knives. Each at least as long as her forearm.<p>

"Let's go," Addixem said and made the first move. She dashed at him and slashed him a few times, but he blocked with his cane and aimed to whack her. It hit her head, leaving a small bruise in the middle of her forehead. Addixem glared at Draxloh again, which he eagerly returned.

* * *

><p>He grinned and pushed a button on his cane, shooting a dart from the tip. Addixem didn't move her eyes a millimeter from the dart as it flew towards her and at the last second jumped, doing a back flip as the dart zoomed just underneath her feet. She landed firmly on her feet, it didn't seem to faze her.<p>

Dynilexs turned to Khanx. "What, she can do a perfect back flip on land, but in the water she gets stuck?" She joked. He laughed silently and Dynilexs suppressed her giggles as they continued to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>Addixem threw one of her knives at Draxloh, who sidestepped, but the knife sliced through a few layers of skin on his side, sending him in immediate shock from the pain.<p>

"Don't mess with me, child." He hissed and he motioned his hand towards her, and suddenly she yawned.

"This is boring. So very boring." She said. "I don't want to do this anymore." She sat down. Now that was a funny sight. She just sat down in the middle of a fight, dismissing her knives. The crowd gasped.

Draxloh grinned a bit and charged, getting ready to bash her with his cane. As he moved his hand forward, Addixem caught his arm. Suddenly, Draxloh's eyes glazed over.

"You know what? I agree, this is pointless," He sat down right across from Addixem, who wasn't breaking contact with him. He dismissed his cane, and then just sat there.

Then, Addixem stood up, and summoned her knives. "It's telepathy!" There were a few cheers, and Addixem slashed at him. Eventually, he re-summoned his cane and blocked her strikes. He stood up slowly, still blocking her knives. Sometimes, a knife would hit him in the side, and all he would do was hiss in annoyance.

"I will win!" He groaned and managed to thrust her away from him. Addixem grinned somewhat maliciously.

"Bring it on, old timer!" She taunted. Draxloh glared at her and reached for his cane…

…And Addixem jumped to the right as a dart came out of the tip. Draxloh tried again with the same result. Addixem was dodging them before they even left the cane.

"How…" Addixem just smirked and tapped the side of her head, and everyone understood. Telepathy. She was hearing his thoughts and knew exactly where he was going to aim just as he decided where.

Draxloh sighed and kept shooting at her, when Addixem dodged a dart and went into the path of another. It hit her shoulder, and she suddenly yelped and fell onto the floor, instantly unconscious.

"Um," Xemnas said, "how long will she-"

"About fifteen minutes. Tranquilizer dart." Draxloh replied.

"I got it." Xilef said, and summoned a zombie to take Addixem to her seat.

"Okay… that was something…wow!" Xemnas said. "But anyways, the winner is Draxloh!"

* * *

><p>"Nexark versus Xilef!" Xemnas called out the next battle. Xilef walked down to the field, and Nexark snaked down. She grinned, her forked tongue sliding past her sharp teeth in a very snake-like gesture. Xilef summoned his weapons, a trident and net. Nexark summoned her rev blade with another snarky expression imprinted on her reptilian face.<p>

Xilef spread his net over the ground. Sticking his trident into the ground. he yelled,"Zombies!" An army of the undead suddenly sprang from the ground like daisies. They all started shuffling towards Nexark.

She lifted her hand slightly and a ball of deep yellow energy pulsated from it and into the nearest zombie. It fell over. Nexark grinned again when she saw Xilef's shocked expression.

"It's Twilight." She said.

"Isn't that a lame book/movie series about stupid vampires that glitter?" Xilef asked, honestly curious.

Nexark grew hot under the collar. "No! My magic is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than that load of shit." She ran up to him, readying her rev blade. "TWI-LIGHT-ISN'T-LIT'-RA-TURE!" She yelled, hitting him in the face with her blade every syllable. There were a few winces from the audience, along with the cheers of agreement.

Xilef stumbled back into the arms of a zombie. He rubbed his face, which was covered in new bruises and scratches.

"Well," Xilef said, "sorry I asked." Nexark kept glaring at him, whacked him once more in the face, and for good measure blasted Twilight into it.

Nexark glared at him firmly. "Don't even try to tarnish the name of my great power with the name of that book."

Xilef nodded, and when Nexark swung again, he held up his trident and started blocking her swings. When she hit him, he eventually managed to throw her back.

Xilef raised his trident. "Charge!" Xilef yelled, and the zombies obeyed. They all started running at poor Nexark. She lifted her rev blade and some Twilight, but the zombies were too many. Nexark vowed not to go down without a fight, and blasted a nearby zombie with Twilight and beheaded another with her rev blade.

The zombies were completely fearless. It wasn't very surprising. They had already seen death and gotten past it. They couldn't die again. Hell, they probably couldn't even feel the pain.

Nexark kept blasting and slashing, but there were so many zombies, and there's just so much one girl can do. Growing desperate, she slashed, blasted, and moved her head towards a nearby zombie and bit its neck.

She wasn't too fond of using the primitive method. It showed she was getting desperate, and the zombie flesh tasted completely terrible, as though it were made to taste purposely revolting. But, she was desperate.

The zombies started concentrating on her, and Nexark made a split second decision. Just as they were about to attack as one, she raised her arms, and a huge ball of Twilight energy blasted away the zombies, leaving Xilef without protection.

Nexark made a run for him, and Xilef squeaked. No kidding. He actually squeaked. He closed his eyes and at the last second, Xilef swung his trident. He felt it hit something, and he opened his eyes to see Nexark sliding across the floor, unconscious.

Xilef didn't speak, but raised his trident in victory. In the announcer's booth, as they called it, Xemnas yelled, "Xilef is the winner!"

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Once again, I'm soooo sorry for being late, but now it's most likely a weekly basis for updating chapters. (Specifically, every Friday for now.) So, next week (hopefully) I'll have the next chapter up. Thanks for your patience. I love you guys! Send me reviews, please. They make me happy, as you know.<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	8. Time for Training Part Three

**Chapter Axel: Time for Training, Part Three**

_(AN: Sorry for being late again, I went to a slumber party last-minute. I've been working to get this to you guys. On a plus note, I got to see Harry Potter! So, here we go! Enjoy the story!)_

* * *

><p>Timex looked around as Ularxa was talking to Addixem, who had just woken up, and he scooted closer to her. He fake yawned and stretched his arm out, leaving it lying around Ularxa's shoulders. The girl whipped her head around at an unimaginable speed, and yanked his arm, not only off her shoulders, but probably out of its socket.<p>

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled. She jerked her arm away, but Timex grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Come on, Ular-" He didn't get to finish because Ularxa jerked her wrist away and slapped him.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" Timex asked. He noticed that Addixem was now chitchatting with Zexion as the two were fighting.

"You wouldn't understand." Ularxa hissed, turning away.

"Come on, Ularxa. We all have skeletons in the clo-"

"Some more and worse than others." Ularxa said, and turned away. That was it, end of story. Timex noticed that when she thought no one was looking, she pushed her sleeve down a bit and rubbed her wrist. What was she hiding?

* * *

><p>"Next up is Xemria versus Dynilexs!" Xemnas called, and the two took their places. Dynilexs summoned her two silver colored swords, twirling them a bit in her hands. Xemria summoned her katana, holding it in front of her.<p>

"Shall we?" Xemria asked.

"Let's." Dynilexs replied, and the two were off. It was like a dance at first. Xemria would move, and then Dynilexs would move. It was almost as if they planned it. Xemria then slashed at Dynilexs, forcing Dynilexs to block quickly, breaking the dance.

Dynilexs then slashed back at Xemria, managing to nick her in the side. Xemria felt the sword hit, and hissed slightly and countered with a jab at the shoulder, which hit dead-on.

Dynilexs took the injury in stride and attacked without missing a beat. She kept slashing and attempting to basically slice and dice Xemria. Xemria then decided to play… dirty. She closed her eyes, dismissing her katana, and set her fingertips against her temples. She was focusing. Hard. Dynilexs then realized what she was about to do…

…When she lost all control over her actions. She dismissed her swords and just stood still as Xemria came up and started using her a human pincushion. The audience was silent, just completely taken aback at what had happened, and all of them wondering what was going to be next.

Dynilexs had a strong will, however. Xemria noted that those with stronger wills, like most likely everyone in the Organization, though she had only tried two people, were harder to control than those with weaker wills, such as her brother. (It was an accident.)

Also, depending on that, it might make it harder to keep control. Already her control from Dynilexs was slipping. Damn. Timex was a lot easier to keep under control. He didn't fight back at all. If she lost control, it might take longer to get it back.

And with that thought, Dynilexs had gotten control again. It didn't take long for her to assess the situation, and start glaring daggers at Xemria, who started to back away.

Dynilexs re-summoned her swords and started slashing, Xemria blocking her blows. Xemria slashed out, but Dynilexs was acting like a momma bear whose cubs were being attacked, and Xemria was the culprit. Man, she held a grudge.

So Xemria was surprised when Dynilexs dismissed her weapons and stood there. Then, she closed her eyes, and a bright light flashed around her. And then, when it was gone, Dynilexs wasn't there. Just a hyena. But the hyena leapt forward and sunk its teeth into Xemria's arm.

"Rabies!" She screamed. The hyena growled at her and turned into a wolf. Suddenly, Xemria remembered. Dynilexs could shape-shift.

"Oh, shit." Xemria cursed her own stupidity. (Come on, who hasn't?) And Dynilexs turned into something else. A lioness.

Xemria gasped when she saw the lioness, fear running through her veins. She collapsed to the ground, horribly, horribly afraid and paralyzed with pure fear.

Then, a few mental images, some kind of disturbing, ran through her mind. A woman standing in front of Xemria's Somebody, Marie, and a few other children. Lions and lioness growling at her. Suddenly, a blood-soaked version of the woman's image as the lions attacked. A little boy screaming, "MOMMY!" with tears in his eyes. Xemria herself, crying while trying to comfort the boy. Her brother.

Then, Xemria's fear turned into ferocity at a degree that she didn't know was possible. She ran forward, all earlier fear vanished. She slashed at the lioness, Dynilexs, who was so taken aback, she hadn't defended herself. Xemria struck, adrenaline and anger fueling her movements, when her boot crashed into Dynilexs's skull. She went flying. She hit the ground once, returning to her human-Nobody- shape and skidded to a halt.

"Xemria wins!" Xemnas yelled.

* * *

><p>"Xemichal and Luxkls!" Xemnas yelled. Xemichal shrugged and went down to the battlefield, kicking Dynilexs's unconscious body that Cholanxis had come to retrieve to the other side of the arena. Cholanxis shot an angry look at the Nobody, and Xemichal just shrugged again as Cholanxis picked the girl up and carried her to the stands.<p>

Luxkls looked at Xemichal in disgust. Sure, she didn't know Dynilexs well, but to do that when she's defenseless? That's low. Lower than hell.

Xemichal just grinned at Luxkls reaction. Oh, the joys of refusing to behave. At least he wasn't like Timex, though. The loser was trying to hit on Ularxa again, who had just bitten him. Xemichal smirked and summoned his Keyblade. Luxkls summoned her bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Xemichal smirked at her and ran forward as Luxkls unleashed a seemingly limitless volley of arrows. The arrows missed him because he, apparently, had an ability to dodge well, which kind of, well, to be blunt, pissed her off.

She glared and charged, bring forward an arrow, which she managed to plunge into Xemichal's shoulder. Xemichal hissed in pain and yanked it out, blood trickling from the open wound. The boy looked up and glared daggers at her.

He swung his Keyblade hard, managing to hit the side of Luxkls head. She was knocked away, and Xemichal was pretty sure she was down for the count, when she stood up. Blood was running down her face, also running past her right eye, masking some of her vision in red.

Xemichal gulped and took a step back. She looked pissed. Beyond pissed. Beyond angry as hell too. But what it was, he wasn't certain. But the look in her eyes was basically a death threat. Of course, though. He would accept it.

"Blizzaga!" He yelled and blasted shards of ice and Luxkls.

Luxkls rolled out of the way, cursing herself for not learning any spells as a Somebody. That would've carried on, if Roxas was to be believed.

"Thundaga!" A bolt of lightning managed to strike Luxkls on the chest, right over her nonexistent heart. Luxkls managed to, once again, skid across the field, but lucky her, she had high endurance. She stood up again, and started shooting a volley of arrows. She was really fast with it, she could load and fire on in five seconds, basically shooting twenty arrows a minute, which was, of course, very helpful.

Although Xemichal was able to dodge most of the arrows, there were the few arrows that embedded themselves into his flesh. Xemichal yanked them out one by one and charged again, swinging his Keyblade at Luxkls, her, against her love for her weapon, blocked the swings with her bow, and managing to whack him upside the head.

Luxkls was wearing Xemichal down. She was fast. Really fast and had agility that might've exceeded her speed. She kept running around him, blocking his swings and shooting arrows so fast it seemed impossible.

Finally, with a look of triumph, Luxkls kicked Xemichal right in the diaphragm, easily knocking the breath, and the consciousness, right out of him. Xemichal collapsed to the ground with a groan, pain filling his core.

"Luxkls is the winner!"

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Alright, guys. One more chapter of this, and I hope you like it so far. Only three plus Xigbar left. I wonder who goes against who and who wins? After the sparring time, we're going to get to the fun! Repasos, por favor!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	9. Time for Training Final Part

**Chapter Demyx (Squeee!): Time for Training, Final Part**

Cholanxis heard a groan from beside him. He turned to see Dynilexs waking up. She had a nasty bruise on her forehead, but it wasn't like Xilef's bruised face. Currently, the zombie-controller had a zombie holding a huge steak to its master's face. The entire face was bruised. Cholanxis doubted Xilef could see, even without the steak.

He turned his attention back to Dynilexs. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I feel like shit." Dynilexs answered. Her hand went to her ribcage. Cholanxis looked at the area, and cursed under his breath.

"Dammit, Xemichal. He must've broken her ribs." He raised his voice enough so she could hear. "Can I feel?" Dynilexs nodded weakly. He touched her ribs gingerly, and Dynilexs brought in a sharp intake of air. Cholanxis winced and nodded. "Yep. Broken ribs. Damn Xemichal."

"Xemichal? Why Xemichal?" Dynilexs asked.

"He kicked you." Cholanxis spat.

"Why'd he do that?" Dynilexs gasped.

Cholanxis shrugged. "After the match I can check it out for you."

"You know medicine?"

"I was training to be the medicine man of my tribe. I should be able to bind the wounds if you want."

"That would be great." Dynilexs sighed.

* * *

><p>"Xenri and Aryx!" Xemnas called, and Xenri got ready to begin. She went down to the field and started stretching a bit. Aryx seemed to be getting ready. He rolled up the sleeves of his coat, revealing the machines working. Xenri bit her lip. This would be tough. She put her hand out, and a chain whip appeared in it.<p>

Meanwhile, Aryx was thinking about everything he knew about his opponent. Around her height, so he couldn't use that as an advantage. He couldn't touch her bare skin, that was acidic, and his own skin would start dissolving. He didn't know how far she could spit, so try and keep his distance from her. The whip might be a problem, too. If it hit one of his machines, it could malfunction, and that would be no good. So, he needed something that could take aim from a fair distance, have quite a bit of power, and could hold up to some damage from metal.

As he started to wonder what kind of metal made up her chain whip, Xemnas started the match. Xenri ran up, whip at the ready. The metal gleamed in the little light that was in the Hall, and managed to snag Aryx a few times. Aryx winced in pain and knew that he'd have to get to work using whatever he could find.

As he skirted out of range of Xenri's whip and-hopefully-acid spit, he started at the first thing his eyes landed on. His left arm. Or, to be precise, the gadgets and gizmos on his left arm. He pushed a button and a screwdriver appeared on his finger and he started dismantling and rebuilding the gadgets. Finally, he let his tools free and on his arm was an impressive gun. Xigbar was drooling from just looking at it.

Aryx started firing from it, but it would seem that Xenri was far more agile than she looked. She managed to dodge most of the bullets, but the ones that managed to hit her hit spots that weren't _too_ important.  
>When he had run out of ammo, Xenri came in for another approach. She cracked her whip, and a few drops of acid flew from the tip. Aryx cursed quietly and dodged.<p>

Okay, and she can emit acid from anywhere on her body and whatever her body is touching. Aryx added to his list. _Well, this sucks._

Unfortunately, while he was distracted, Xenri had taken the opportunity to spit on him. Aryx noticed instantly. "Shit." He hissed as the acid started to dissolve his skin. He ran in towards Xenri, barely dodged her whip, and managed to hit her in the face. She recoiled, but then managed to kick him in the gut.

Aryx stumbled backwards, almost falling over. Xenri cracked her whip with a sadistic grin. Aryx cursed under his breath yet again and quickly dodge-rolled out of the way of her whip. Xenri, however, had a few tricks up her sleeves still. She pulled a small container from her pocket and attached it to the whip, at the same time blocking Aryx's attacks.

When she was done, she lashed her whip out and the container flew out and hit Aryx's head, and then he was drenched in Xenri's acid spit. That stuff _hurt_. As he was screaming in pain, distracted, Xenri landed a kick on his head, knocking him out.

"Xenri wins!" Xemnas declared and Xenri carried Aryx back to the stands, since no one else wanted to touch him and get acidified.

* * *

><p>"And for our last match of the day… Xigbar versus Raxsah!" Xigbar teleported down to the hall as Raxsah walked over. She straightened her cloak and glasses, then summoned her fighting pole. Xigbar grinned and idly summoned his arrow guns.<p>

"You ready for this?" He asked, and started shooting. Raxsah dodged, using her pole to stabilize herself. She then sent poison spores shooting from the tip of her pole. Xigbar teleported away out of harm's reach. Raxsah gave him a glare, quickly readjusting her glasses, and went back into the fight.

Xigbar teleported behind her, and by chance her pole managed to strike him in the gut. Xigbar doubled over, but recovered quickly and kicked her in the jaw. Raxsah stumbled backwards, nearly falling, but managed barely to remain standing.

Raxsah took the opportunity to strike at Xigbar again with her pole, adding poison spores which instantly began their magic. Xigbar let out a small groan of pain as the spores started tolling away at his energy levels.

Xigbar raised a gun and started shooting at Raxsah, who was using her pole to pole vault over each arrow that came out. She ran back in, kicking him in the shin. Xigbar retaliated by aiming a gun at her and shooting at her at point-blank range. Raxsah took most of the shots he aimed at her, and fell to her knees.

She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose, and stood up again, though growing fairly weak. A quick look at Xigbar showed that her poison was having the same affect on him as those attacks had on her. Raxsah leaned on her pole for support, caught her breath, and launched herself forward.

Xigbar wasn't planning on getting hit with Raxsah's poison, nor was he planning on her getting up from that assault. He had put a lot of energy into it, and still she managed to stand up again.

At that moment, Raxsah crashed into Xigbar, knocking him to the ground. Xigbar was so surprised that he hadn't fought back. Ditto when he was smacked on the face with her pole. But that brought him back to his senses, and he pushed her off of him, hoping to still win this fight.

He was getting more and more tired. It was a struggle just to move a limb. It wasn't a battle of wits or strength anymore. This was a battle of endurance. Who would succumb first? Raxsah to her injuries, or Xigbar to the energy-draining poison that had been inflicted on him?

Both were exhausted, but Raxsah moved again and managed to kick Xigbar in the gut again. She was obviously exhausted.

Xigbar raised a shaky hand, still holding an arrowgun. One shot, and it was over. He pulled the trigger, and Raxsah just barely dodged the shot. Xigbar trained his gun on her. She was too tired to move now. Xigbar was pulling on the trigger…

When the gun slid out of his hand and onto the ground. He was on his knees, Raxsah still standing, though doubled over.

"You know? You ain't bad, kiddo." And with that, he lost consciousness.

"Raxsah wins!" Xemnas declared. "And this is over! I declare that tomorrow will be a vacation so the competitors can relax and regain their strengths! Farewell!" And he and Saïx summoned Dark Corridors and they left. The Organization did the same, until only poor, unconscious Xigbar was lying there, all alone.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: All righty! And next, their vacation day! How will this go? Just wait and see! Love you all, and please review!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	10. Vacation!

**Chapter Luxord: Vacation!**

"Well?"

"It looks pretty bad, to be honest. But if I put on bandages and antiseptic, then it should heal in a few days." Cholanxis said. Dynilexs was currently lying on her bed with her shirt rolled up to show her ribcage, which had a spot shaped a bit like a shoe that was black and blue and covered in bruises.

"Okay. Thanks." Dynilexs said, forcing a smile through the pain.

"Nah. Don't mention it." Since it was a vacation day, none of the members were wearing their cloaks. They, apparently, were boring to wear. Cholanxis finished binding the wound.

"All right, I think you're patched up." Cholanxis said. Dynilexs pulled her shirt back down.

"Is it okay if I, oh, I don't know, punch someone in the face?" Dynilexs asked.

"Yeah. It's okay to fight and stuff, but try not to get it hurt any worse."

"Can do." Dynilexs said and walked off. Cholanxis sighed, and headed back to his room, the whole time thinking about Dynilexs.

"No." He hissed to himself. "Emotions are not good. You cannot feel emotions, even if I was still human!" But it was still there, buried alongside hope. Love.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the library, Ularxa was reading. She was in her casual outfit, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and black flip flops. She was sitting at a table, reading. Then, someone climbed on the table. Ularxa rolled her eyes and continued reading. Someone pushed her book down.<p>

"Hey, Ularxa." Timex said.

"Hello, Timex." Ularxa greeted in a monotone.

"So…" Timex said, "Do you love me yet?"

Ularxa sighed and pushed him off the table. He hit the ground with a "Whoa!" and Ularxa continued reading.

Timex sighed, dejected, and went to the Grey Area. The only one there was Xemichal. He was wearing a black jacket with silver stripes that glowed running down the sides over a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black combat boots with silver stripes.

"Hey, Xemichal." Timex greeted.

"Ularxa shot you down again." Xemichal said. It wasn't a question.

Timex sighed and sat down next to him. "It's not my fau… Dude, is there any reason why Dynilexs would be glaring daggers at you and looking pissed?"

"Why?" Xemichal looked up to see a very pissed Dynilexs glaring at him. "Oh, shit." Dynilexs marched right up to him, punched him in the face, and kicked him in the crotch. "Ack!"

"Never again, idiot!" Dynilexs hissed and left the Grey Area.

"So, like I was saying, it's not my fault she's so damn gorgeous." A smile spread across Timex's face. "If I could only get her in a bed with me, then I would…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Ularxa looked up from her book. Since Timex had left, Addixem had joined her, and Dynilexs was just walking in.

"Ularxa?" Addixem asked. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a disturbance. Timex is talking about having sex with me." Ularxa answered. The other two looked disgusted. "And he's being very explicit." Then, they shuddered.

"I feel bad for whoever Timex is talking to." Addixem commented.

"I don't." Dynilexs said. "Most likely it's Xemichal."

"Then I take it back." Addixem said.

Then, they heard a scream. "Shut up! Shut up, you dumbass! Shut up!" And they saw Xemichal rush past the library. The girls smirked.

"Getting beaten up by me, and then being told all about sex by Timex. That's pretty nice payback. And I bet he didn't spare a single detail."

"He didn't." Addixem said, and quickly added, "But that's as far as I went."

Ularxa went back to her book, reading again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luxkls was walking down the hall, when she saw someone walk by with a zombie holding a huge steak to the person's entire face. Wait. She stopped and turned around.<p>

"Xilef?" Xilef turned around. "What's with the steak?"

"You really want to see?" Xilef asked, and he snapped his fingers. The zombie lifted the steak off and Luxkls immediately recoiled. His entire face was puffed up and bruised. It sounded like it had hurt to talk, and Luxkls doubted that Xilef could see. Xilef snapped again and the steak was set back on.

"That's kind of… gross." Luxkls said.

"I know." Xilef said. Luxkls then noticed his outfit. It was a black hoodie, skinny black jeans with chains running down them, many spiked bracelets and anklets, and black combat boots.

"How did that happen?" Luxkls asked.

"Nexark hit me in the face multiple times and that's the result." Xilef answered, muffled beneath the steak.

"Oh. Get well soon!" Luxkls said and then high-tailed it out of there. "That was weird." She murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Think fast!" Xion quickly put her Keyblade up to bock the lash of the chain whip. When they had decided to do some training and Xion told Xenri to not hold back… heh… Xenri _didn't_ hold back. Man, she would be a pain to fight in actual combat.

Xion jerked her Keyblade and freed it from Xenri's whip, and then lashed out. "Firaga!" Xenri saw it coming and leapt into the air, the fireball barely skimming below her shoes. Currently, she was wearing a purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Xion was wearing a blue tank top and shorts of a slightly lighter hue, and blue boots with white stripes.

Meanwhile, Axel was watching them nearby, leaning against the wall. Both girls were fierce, there wasn't a doubt about that, and neither would go down without a fight. Axel watched both of them with interest in his eyes, the only thing showing current emotion.

He was wearing a red t-shirt that had sleeves that went halfway down his arm and were purposely ripped and torn. Over that he was wearing a sleeveless orange vest, black skinny jeans that had flame designs, and black converse.

Just then, Xion's Keyblade was pointed at Xenri's throat, and Xenri's whip wrapped around Xion's neck loosely.

"A draw?" Xion asked, offering her right hand.

Xion shifted her Keyblade to her left hand and shook hands with Xenri, and both dismissed their weapons at the same time.

"Again?" Xion asked.

Xenri summoned her whip, and Xion summoned her Keyblade. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Pay up, mate." A drunken Luxord said to an equally drunk Xigbar, Xaldin and Aryx. The former three had gotten drunk willingly, and after enough alcohol consumption, they literally forced alcohol down Aryx's throat until he had joined them in an alcohol-induced haze. Luxord was wearing a black t-shirt with black leather gloves, a metal necklace, jeans, and leather boots.

"Aw. I was about to win, Luxord." Xigbar slurred. He was wearing a camouflage army surplus jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans that had chains running down the legs, and combat boots.

"You." Xaldin hiccupped. "Cheated." He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with the Nobody symbol in black on the back, a light blue t-shirt beneath, jeans, and white sneakers with black laces.

Aryx was the only one that gave up his munny without an argument. He was wearing yellow steam-punk goggles on his head, a big overcoat over a black tank-top, brown cargo pants, and boots. After he paid up, Naminé, Raxsah, and Larxene walked in. Naminé was in her usual white sundress, Raxsah was wearing the outfit she had worn at the Olympus Coliseum, and Larxene was wearing an orange strapless midriff, yellow shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey girlsh." Xaldin said.

"They're drunk." Larxene sighed.

"Hey, ghurlshiesh." Aryx greeted. Instantly, three heads turned at once to see the drunk Aryx, then at Luxord.

"What did you do?" Larxene hissed.

"Whut do you mean?" Luxord hiccupped.

"Ugh," Larxene groaned, "never mind. Nami, Raxsah, take Aryx back to my room and get Marluxia to give you an herb-cure while I beat the alcohol out of these stupid idiots."

So, five minutes later, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were all barely conscious and _really_ sober.

When Larxene got to her room, Marluxia had just arrived with a small herb in his hand. He was wearing a black t-shirt beneath a light pink vest that looked somewhat similar to a life jacket. He was wearing jeans and black converse too. He quickly shoved the herb down Aryx's throat, and Aryx instantly jolted up.

"No! I want to be SOBER!" He instantly shouted, sitting upright. When he saw the girls (and Marluxia), he started to turn red. "Uh… they…"

"Don't worry about it. They got Roxas once too." Marluxia interrupted. "Shoved the vodka bottle down his throat. Didn't find the poor kid for hours."

"Oh. Well, thanks, anyways." Aryx said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Demyx, Xemria, and Khanx were finishing playing. Through the time they had been here, they had basically started a band… sort of. Demyx played sitar, Xemria played the piano, and Khanx had his tenor sax. Demyx had on a blue t-shirt with a purple dolphin on the back, black skinny jeans, multiple studded belts that were more for looks than purpose, and blue converse.<p>

Xemria was wearing a maroon strapless top, a black short skirt with black shorts underneath, knee-length boots, and Black Fingerless Gloves. Khanx was wearing a ripped coat, fingerless gloves that were fingerless because the fingers rotted off, cargo pants that were ripped in various spots, an olive shirt, red converse, and an orange bandana around his head.

"All right. Let's do it again!" Demyx exclaimed.

* * *

><p>In the Grey Area, since both Timex and Xemichal had deserted it, Nexark and Roxas were playing a game of chess. Nexark moved a knight and took out one of Roxas's bishops, in turn getting that knight being taken by a pawn. What a shame. Roxas was in his Twilight Town garb, and Nexark was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a monkey skull and crossbones picture in the middle of the shirt, black denim shorts and brown combat boots.<p>

"You're both pretty good at this." Four eyes turned to see Zexion, who was wearing a simple black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Emo alert." Nexark muttered under her breath and Roxas smirked.

Zexion sat down and started reading his book, that looked very similar to _Twilight_. Nexark sighed in the indignation of her powers, and continued playing.

* * *

><p>Finally, Xemnas, Saïx, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Draxloh were sitting in the Round Room, discussing the old days. They were all wearing their cloaks, except Draxloh, who was wearing a checkered shirt, black tie, black dress pants, black formal shoes, and a gold watch.<p>

Draxloh smiled. "When I was a kid…"

* * *

><p><em>Random Quote: (Picking up a pillow) "I'm going to use the forks!"<em>

_"That's a pillow, not a fork."_

_(AN: And that's their day off. Like it? Hate it? Tell me! And I would like more than two reviews please! Love you guys, see you later!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_

_P.S. I'm sorry, but this is going to have sporadic updates for a few months. The reason? Two words: Marching. Band. Sorry again, but I'll get the next chapter ASAP._


	11. Ularxa

_(AN: All right, here it is! Are you ready? Because we're gonna see Ularxa like you've never seen or imagined before. Oh, and a month has gone by. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Marluxia: Ularxa<p>

Dynilexs was walking through the halls to get to her room. Another day of hard work meant she would get a long rest. As she passed by Ularxa's door, a wave of stench hit her nose. She knew the smell, but what was it. She took another deep whiff, and her jaw suddenly dropped. Blood?

She ran inside, the door barely staying on its hinges. There was blood all over the carpets. Dynilexs looked around desperately. "Ularxa?" She called. "Ularxa?" Then, her eyes widened when she saw her. "ULARXA!"

Ularxa was lying on her back in a pool of blood. Her blood. She was bleeding severely from the wrists, and Dynilexs instantly clamped her hands on Ularxa's wrists, trying to stop the flow.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dynilexs then saw a silver knife within the puddle. _She's a cutter… _then, realizing the gravity of the situation, quickly pulled Ularxa onto her back, still holding her wrists tight, and ran out of the room and basically knocked down the door of Cholanxis's room.

Cholanxis instantly stood up, and he saw the blood running down Dynilexs's hands, and he grabbed some of his bandages and motioned for Dynilexs to put Ularxa on the bed. She did, and, trusting Cholanxis, dashed out of the room, and crashed right into a certain someone.

"Dynilexs?" Timex. Joy. "Where are you in such a hu- is that _BLOOD_?"

Dynilexs looked at her hands. "It's not mine."

"Whose is it?"

"Ularxa." Timex's eyes widened. "She's a cutter."

"WHAAAT?" Timex yelled and ran into Cholanxis's room. "Cholanxis?" He then saw him bandaging Ularxa's wounds tightly. He ran over to her.

"Ularxa?" He whispered softly, as if afraid to wake her. "Ularxa?" He then turned to Cholanxis. "Is she gonna be all right?" _What are these feelings? Sure, I've been with many girls, but I've never been this scared for one._ He thought.

"I'm pretty sure, but just barely." He said. "If Dynilexs had been going past Ularxa's room a minute later, Ularxa would probably be dead." Timex made a mental note to thank Dynilexs later. He looked over at the unconscious girl. Her skin was paler than usual and sunken in to easily show each of her bones.

Cholanxis sat back. "All we can do now is wait and hope for the best." Hope. Nobodies couldn't feel, so how could they hope? But then, why was Timex feeling fear, and lust-no, love. He blinked. Love? It was always lust. When had it changed? And why her?

Cholanxis then seemed to think of something and rolled up Ularxa's shirt. On her stomach, back, shoulders, legs, and pretty much everything were cuts, scabs, and scars. They seemed somewhat healed already, but Cholanxis decided to use antiseptic to make sure. Timex took Ularxa's hand in his own and looked at her still face. _Why?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>Ularxa groaned. Pain. There was so much. Wait. She opened her eyes, blinking when the artificial light hit them, basically blinding her. She turned her head, and felt something wrapped around her hand. She lifted her head barely, amazed at how weak she felt, and saw Timex asleep in a chair by the bed, her hand was in his. She didn't pull away. It was this strange feeling. She liked it. She wanted it.<p>

She tried to move her hand to a more comfortable position, and yelped. It hurt to move her arm. The sudden noise jerked Timex out of his doze. His eyes flicked over to her, and he sighed in relief. He let go of Ularxa's hand and went out. When he came back, Cholanxis, Dynilexs, and Addixem were with him.

"Ularxa?" Dynilexs asked, her hand gently brushing the other girl's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Ularxa groaned. "No. Worse than that. It fucking hurts like hell. Where am I?"

"Your room. Cholanxis had you moved here as soon as you were stable enough. What do you remember?" Addixem said softly. Addixem was gentle when needed be. Ularxa was silent for a minute, and then it all came back to her. She moved her right hand over to her left wrist, wincing, and gently touched the bandage.

"You remember." Cholanxis said. He was moving all around her, seeming to be checking her from all sides. "You'll be alright for now." He said with a nod. He turned to Dynilexs. "I'll be outside."

"We'll be there in a bit." Dynilexs told her, and both she and Addixem pulled up chairs. They sat down, hands in their laps. Timex was sitting down where he had been earlier.

"You have explaining to do." Timex told her. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Ularxa turned to him, expecting to see anger, but there was concern and fear in his eyes. She felt tears well up in her own.

Timex flipped out. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to-" Dynilexs shushed him as Ularxa began to talk.

"It's just the memories. They're too much."

"What memories?" Addixem asked.

Ularxa debated whether to talk, and decided. "I've been raped." She whispered. Three sets of eyes widened. "By my father."

"What… what about your mother?"

"It was always when she was gone. She worked nights." Ularxa mumbled softly. "He… he threatened me at knifepoint. If I told anyone." She looked up. "I'm sure you saw all the other cuts?"

"Yeah." Timex said quietly. "Some of those…"

"My father did most of them. I did some, but it was the only thing in life I could control." She whimpered softly, and Timex grabbed her hand again, gently caressing it with his fingertips. "He did it to me at least once a week. And he never used protection either."

"But what if…" Dynilexs couldn't say it.

"He didn't care if I became pregnant. I was just his sex slave, not a daughter he conceived. I never did become pregnant, thankfully. But it scared me so much. He did so much… he ruined me…"

"When did it start?"

"On my thirteenth birthday." Ularxa was crying hard now. "He told me he had a 'special present' that he couldn't give until Mom left." It didn't miss anyone's ears that she called her mother Mom, but her dad was just he. "That was when… it was awful… I never trusted another male again, it didn't matter how old he was. They're all the same… they all want to get me to have sex with them."

Timex gulped, and couldn't blame Ularxa for hating him. Trying to get her in a bed with him, and all those things that her father did… What person was he to try to do that? That would prove her theory correct. Ularxa was bawling, and it was obvious that that was all she would share.

Addixem and Dynilexs took their leave, out into the hallway where Cholanxis was waiting. Addixem walked back to her room, probably to figure out a way to cheer up the brunette, and Dynilexs filled Cholanxis in about what had happened. Cholanxis looked towards the door of Ularxa's room with a sigh. He had finally mustered the courage to talk to Dynilexs… but this happened. Luck was definitely not on his side.

* * *

><p>"Ularxa?" Timex whispered. Neither of them really noticed or cared that the girls were gone. Ularxa quieted enough to hear what Timex was saying. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" He broke off, unsure of what to say. "What do you say we start over? No sex?"<p>

Ularxa's mouth dropped open. She had never expected to hear him say those two words together, especially as an offer. "What?"

"I want to try this again, at your pace. When you want to have sex, we can have sex, but not until you're ready." He moved his other hand to her cheek, wiping her tears away. "I want you to trust me."

"But you don't care that I-"

"Your father did it, not you. You had no control."

"But you don't think I'm a slut or sick, since this is my father we're talking about?"

Timex chuckled weakly. "If anything, _I'm_ sick and a slut. Well, if I was a girl. But I'm definitely sick." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Honestly, most of the girls I made love with I picked in bars and taverns and pubs. They were drunk. Didn't take much convincing. And I was a total stranger."

His bright violet eyes looked into Ularxa's blue-green ones, and he gently smiled, trying to convince her. "You did nothing. You're innocent. Sure, you lost your virginity, but it was unwilling. I lost mine on purpose. If they can accept me, they'll accept you. It's not your fault. I'll be back in a bit." He started towards the door.

"Timex?" Ularxa whispered. Timex turned back around and back to Ularxa.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Timex smiled. "Any time." He gently pushed his bandana down and pressed his lips to the girl's forehead. He pulled his bandana back over his mouth and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Ularxa's Journal, Day Thirty-seven<em>

_I was ready to die. I wanted it. I tried to kill myself, but Dynilexs saved me. She doesn't want me to die. I guess I can be grateful. But what surprises me is that Timex was there when I woke up. He asked me if I wanted to start over, but it might've had to do with my past. But I accepted. Perhaps it was a good thing I attempted suicide. If I hadn't, who knows how long that would've lasted inside. Plus, maybe I have wanted to try being with Timex. But I know that things can only go for the better now._

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I bet you weren't expecting <em>that_! What'd you think? Please tell me! I love your feedback!_

_Love,_

_Destiny._

_And Jak: You've got something new to add to your story now.)_


	12. Kisses, a Broken Heart, and a Concussion

_**Chapter Larxene: Kisses, a Broken Heart, and a Concussion**_

Two weeks later…

"Well, it kind of ended up just eating ice cream and watching the sun set, honestly."

"Oh, where have I heard that before?"

"You've been hanging out with Axel again, haven't you?"

"Nah. With Xen. _She _hangs out with Axel. She's all 'Axel this' and 'Axel that.'"

"Becoming obsessive, huh?"

A smirk. "Yeah. She's _positive_ that he's 'the one.'"

"Heya, girls. Whatcha doin'?" Dynilexs and Ularxa looked over towards the voice, belonging to Xigbar.

"Not much." Ularxa answered. "Chilling, gossiping. You?"

"Meh. I'm starved. Getting me some breakfast." Xigbar said, rummaging through the fridge. "That reminds me." He pulled out an egg and turned to Ularxa. "How're you doing, anyway, kiddo?"

A look of discomfort crawled onto Ularxa's face as she tugged on the sleeves of her shirt, hiding her bandages even more, though they were already completely covered. "Uh… fine… I'm not feeling suicidal…" She said awkwardly, trying to get him to realize that this was an off-limits discussion.

Xigbar caught her drift and changed the subject. "You two want anything? I'm makin' eggs."

"Eggs are fine." Dynilexs answered and then turned to Ularxa. "He didn't mean to upset you."

Ularxa shrugged. "I know." Then, they heard a yawn, and three heads turned to see Timex walking in, stretching.

"Mornin' ev'ryone." He mumbled. Ularxa grinned, stood up, and went over to him, her mood definitely far better.

"Good morning, Timex." She gently pressed a kiss onto his lips, and he was awake immediately.

"Hello, Ula." He kissed her forehead, and she grinned over at him.

Dynilexs smirked. Who would've thought that a girl who had been sexually abused, would fall in love with a guy who had sex on a regular basis with a multitude of women? Ah, love knows no bounds.

"Yo, Timex. Eggs?" Xigbar called over.

"Sure!" Timex replied, and pulled Ularxa into a hug. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Timex. Really. I was just telling Dynilexs about our date-"

"-And she was about to get to the part where you two kissed." Addixem interrupted, entering. The members sighed in annoyance. She also answered mental questions or completed someone's thought. It could get a bit creepy. This time wasn't as bad as before.

"Wow, thanks, Xiggy." Dynilexs said sarcastically. "Just when we were getting to the good part."

Xigbar rolled his good eye, not looking over at them. "Pfft. Girls and their gossip." Xigbar sighed. "Addixem, want some eggs? I'm practically making them for the entire Organization."

"Sure." Addixem didn't realize he was hoping she'd say no. _Pfft. Some telepath._

"Hey, guys. What's up?" They then saw Xenri walking in with Axel by her side. Dynilexs noticed that Xenri was spending a lot more time with Axel than usual. She flashed Xenri a crooked eyebrow, and Xenri gave her a weird look before ignoring her.

"Eggs?" Xigbar asked.

"Mm. Eggs!" Axel said. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, no one else came in, so Xigbar settled with making a dozen eggs, scrambled. Honestly, the one most calm was Xigbar.<p>

Dynilexs got up after she was done. "Who's washing the dishes?"  
>"I will." Axel volunteered. Addixem, Ularxa, and Dynilexs all pulled out books in unison and started reading. Timex left, grumbling about "making Luxord pay for stealing all my munny," Xigbar left, talking about using Marly for target practice, and Xenri volunteered to help Axel with the dishes.<p>

It was all peace and quiet, until Xenri started screaming. The three others in the room looked to see a fire. But what was on fire had them gaping. The _dishwater_.

"How is that possible?" Xenri yelled at Axel.

"I don't know!" Axel yelled back. "Whenever I do some kind of chore, whatever I'm working on lights on fire! I set a salad on fire once!"

"How do you do that?"

"Jeez, guys! Put it out!" Luckily, Ularxa managed to keep a straight head and turned the faucet on, swiveling it over so it put out the fire. "Let's let Vexen work that out. You can go tell him if you want. I'm going to the Grey Area." Everyone knew she wasn't _quite_ fit for missions, so it was obvious she was just going over there to see Timex. Wow. From hating him to loving him. Strangely, that was the most normal thing so far.

* * *

><p>Dynilexs walked down the halls towards her room, to get ready for missions. She passed by Cholanxis.<p>

"Hey, Dynilexs," he said, "have you seen Ularxa?"

"Grey Area, probably ogling Timex." Dynilexs answered.

"Thanks. I have to refresh her bandages." He started off. "I'll see you after missions."

"See ya." She said, waving before leaving.

* * *

><p>After her mission, Xenri went over to the clock tower, like usual. However, unlike usual, Axel was the only one there.<p>

"Hey, Xen." Axel greeted with a cocky grin like normal. Xenri looked around.

"Where are the others?"

"Hm? Oh, they're not here yet. They both got tough missions." He replied.

"Oh." Xenri said, sitting next to the pyro. He grinned over at her.

"Ice cream?" Axel handed her a Sea-salt Ice Cream. Xenri took it with a grin.

"Dynilexs can't stand these. Calls me crazy for liking them." She said.

"How can someone not like this?" Axel asked, gesturing towards his ice cream.

"Who knows? Like how you set the dishwater on fire."

Axel sighed. "You're never gonna let that one go, are you?"

"Nope. Got it memorized?"

"Hey, that's my catchphrase. You can't use it! Got it memorized?"

"You didn't call a copyright!" Xenri retorted. "Therefore, it's free grabs."

"Meh." Axel sighed again Xenri flashed him a smirk, and finished her ice cream.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and there was no sign of the two Keyblade Wielders. "Where are they?" Xenri asked, sucking out the last bit of frozen goodness from her stick.<p>

"Who knows?" Axel asked, and stole another glance at Xenri. She had her dark hair tied back in her usual ponytail, and her light blue eyes glimmered in the twilight. She licked her lips, and sighed, setting the stick in her pocket.

"Oh, well. I'm kind of beat." She started to get up. Axel took a breath it was now or never.

"Hey, Xen? Can we talk for a bit?" He asked. Xenri shrugged and sat down.

"What's a-matter?" She asked. Axel sighed inwardly. She was just so nonchalant.

Axel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I uh… uh… I didn't really think this through." _Crap!_ He thought. _Shit! Why couldn't I have done something better?_

"Well, go ahead. Spit it out." She said.

Axel sighed. "I… I think you're… really great, Xenri."

Xenri undid her ponytail, and started to redo it. "And…"

"Well…" _Crap! I should've made some note cards or something. Demyx does it._ "Uh…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Xenri asked, finishing up her ponytail.

_Well, not a cat, but something else. _He thought, a little nervous still. "Uh… well… I really like you. As in, like you, like you."

Xenri was for once taken aback. "What?"

"Yeah. I… like you, Xenri…" Axel's face was now a shade that rivaled his hair. He sighed. "This was stupid…" He felt like he was at grade school again, and whenever he tried to confess, it became gossip. He started to get ready to summon a Corridor.

"Hey, I don't get to say anything?" Xenri asked, getting up as well.

"What do you mean?" Xenri went over to him a pushed him against the nearest wall. Before he could say anything, Xenri tilted her head up and kissed him smack-dab on the lips. It only occurred to her after she performed said action that her natural level of acid would react with him, but as soon as she started the kiss, everything in her brain fizzled out.

And what made it even harder for her to think was when Axel then took her face in both of his hands, and started kissing her back. Eventually, it was oxygen, not pain, that pulled them away. Xenri took a few breaths in, and realized something.

"You're not in pain?"

"No." Axel said, and realized it too. "I'm not. Why?"

"Hm, well, my natural level of acidity is much higher than a normal person's, and so normal people shouldn't be able to take it. But why can you stand it?"

"Is there anything that decreases something acidity?"

"Well, heat." Xenri replied, and then felt very stupid. "And your body temperature's higher than normal, isn't it?"

"About one-ten, one-fifteen." Axel; confirmed.

"Wow. You're hot." Xenri said, and blushed. "I-I mean… never mind…"

"Hey, chill out." Axel said, gently taking her gloved hand in his own. "First of all, I like the compliment; second of all, maybe this is perfect. I mean, I'm immune to your acid. We don't have to worry about that problem." He smiled. "Now, let's go back before anybody misses us." Xenri nodded, and the pair returned to the Castle."

* * *

><p>Xemichal was walking through the Castle towards the Dining Room of Depression, (he could practically hear Luxkls screaming about how stupid the name was) when he heard a soft sound. Normal people would've missed it, but Xemichal had a high level of hearing.<p>

He went over to where he heard the sound, and saw raven-colored locks of hair. Xion. He was about to call her name, when he realized who she was with. His mouth dropped open in shock. Aryx.

As he stood there, horror-stricken, Aryx gently pushed some of Xion's hair from her face, leaned down, and kissed her. Xion wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, letting him envelope her.

Xemichal was open-mouthed. Aryx was kissing Xion. _His_ Xion. He wasn't able to stop the animalistic shriek as his Keyblade found its way into his hand and he ran at them, managing to strike Aryx.

Aryx quickly turned around, blocking Xion. "Xemichal! What the hell is wrong with you?" In seeing Aryx protecting Xion, Xemichal got even angrier. He raised his Keyblade to hit Aryx again, but he put up an arm and it bounced off and into Xemichal's own face.

Xemichal quickly wiped the blood out of his eye. That one would probably leave a mark. Oh well. He was about to hit Aryx on the head, a fatal blow.

"Stop!" Xion knocked Aryx out of the way, and took the hit herself, but it was off a bit so it only knocked her out.

"Xion!" Aryx screamed. Xemichal would've probably flipped out as well, but he was too far gone. He was about to bash Aryx into the wall, but the one-sided fight had caught the attention of some of the other members.

"Stop the clock!" Suddenly, Xemichal was frozen, and Timex was standing, his fingers holding his clock.

Aryx quickly picked up Xion, looking at Xemichal fearfully. "How long with that last?"

Timex threw Xemichal over his shoulder and started off. "Until I let it go." He looked back. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine, and I _think_ Xion's okay." Aryx answered as they went over to Cholanxis's room.

"What did you do to get him pissed?" Timex asked. As they walked, more and more members noticed and followed them.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when he wakes up."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: End of Chapter Twelve. <em>

_All right. I did my research, and heat will lower acidity, (I've had that planned for a while.) And sorry if either the Axel/Xenri or Aryx/Xion was rushed. I'm just trying to keep this story going on. After a big thing like that, Axel and Xenri are going to be out of the spotlight for now, but we still have Aryx, Xion, and Xemichal to read about, which personally, I've been enjoying to write._

_Also, I'm writing a short story about Timex's and Ularxa's date. Look for it! And I have a poll up for who your favorite OC besides your own is. Please vote!_

_I hope you guys like it, and since we're so close, I'm going to ask for at least one hundred reviews before I start the next chapter. Please give me reviews! They make me so happy!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	13. The Split

_**Chapter Roxas: The Split**_

"He's in here?" Xemnas asked, and was met with nods. "Good. XVIII. XXII. Come with me." Xemria and Draxloh stood up and followed Xemnas into Xemichal's room, leaving only Cholanxis and Dynilexs there.

The two sat down with sighs. "Man. I never thought… Xemichal's insane." Dynilexs said.

Cholanxis nodded, not even listening what Dynilexs was saying. _Now's my chance._ He thought. "Dynilexs?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Dynilexs asked.

"I-"

"DYNILEXS! AXEL SET THE TOILET ON FIRE! HELP!" Xenri. Cholanxis sighed. Not again.

Yes again. "COMING!" Dynilexs yelled. "We'll talk later." She said to Cholanxis and ran off.

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes later when Dynilexs and Xenri came up to Cholanxis again, Axel, unconscious and being dragged between them.<p>

"Apparently, he's not fireproof." Xenri told Cholanxis.

"What did he burn?" Cholanxis asked, motioning to start towards Axel's room.

"Um…" Xenri turned bright red. "Apparently… his… parts…"

Cholanxis grasped it immediately. "Oh. Okay… I'll take care of it." As soon as Axel was in his room, the girls left, and were spied by Vexen.

"Ah! Girls! Great! I've found you two!"

"Creepy old man alert." Xenri muttered to Dynilexs.

"What do you want?" Dynilexs asked, somewhat rude.

"I just need to run some tests. Come!" He started off, and realized that he was walking alone. "Girls?"

"Look, old man, we're not going." Xenri hissed.

"Agh. Looks like it's the hard way then." Before either girl could ask, they were encased in ice and dragged to Vexen's lab.

* * *

><p>Xemichal was sitting in his room alone. Roxas had locked the door from the outside, and they had put a charm on Xemichal's Keyblade so he couldn't summon it. Alone until dinner so he could calm down. Yeah, right.<p>

_That idiot doesn't deserve to be leader. He's an idiot. How could an idiot like him rule this Organization. He deserves to die!_ Another face appeared in his thoughts. _Aryx. That idiot. That bastard! That son of a bitch! He deserves to die… wait… no… suffer horribly. It will never be a peaceful death for him. He deserves worse. Much worse._

_This whole Organization is suffering. I need to at least help myself. Who else would want to overthrow Xemnas?_ Several people came to mind.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Nighttime. The moon was covered by clouds, and it was pouring rain. In the Grey Area, a lone figure stood, silent, wearing an Organization coat. Then, six more figures appeared, all in Organization coats.<p>

Xemichal flipped his hood down with a grin. "It's nice to see you all."

"What's this about?" Someone asked. Xemichal sighed. He hadn't wanted to ask three of the six people he had, but they were the only ones he could trust.

"Well… gentlemen (and lady), I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

><p>Cholanxis was sitting alone in his room, meditating. He had just finished treating Axel… an injury he hoped he never had to again. But, he probably would. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Whenever he was meditating, one girl always crept into his thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Ularxa's eyes widened at the scene. Blood and death was strewn across it, and she had seen the deaths of her friends… and Timex. They had taken their bodies (that hadn't yet faded away) and made a pile of them. Around the bodies of the fading were six people: Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Draxloh. On top of the stack stood Xemichal, proud.<p>

Ularxa was next to Dynilexs, Xenri, Addixem, Axel, Xion, and Cholanxis. They were the only ones to survive the slaughter. Then, slowly, Xemichal slid off the pile and towards them, kicking Timex's fading body aside as he went. Ularxa's breath hitched.

Xemichal raised his Keyblade, a wild look in his eyes. "Who's next?" Xenri started to stand, but Axel beat her to it.

"Axel?" Xenri gasped as Xemichal grinned.

"Run. I can hold him back long enough for you to escape." He murmured.

"Axel…" Tears were seeping from the corners of Xenri's eyes.

"Go." Axel pressed something into Xenri's palm, and pushed her. "And never forget me. Got it memorized?" He then quickly turned and slammed his chakrams in front of him as Xemichal slashed at him.

Ularxa pushed the ones in front of her. "Go!" They started running, Xenri at the caboose, when a bloodcurdling shriek stopped them. They turned to see Axel fading from existence.

"AXEL! NO!" Xenri screeched. Dynilexs ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Hermana mayor." Xenri's eyes flickered over to Dynilexs's. The younger girl started pulling on the older, dragging her away from the scene.

Xenri had gone from shock to grief, and burst into tears. He was dead. Axel was dead, and it was her fault. She hadn't noticed that she was now being supported by Xion, and led through a Corridor.

Ularxa was leading the way with Addixem by her side. Both were shocked and scared, but they had to escape. Behind them, Dynilexs and Cholanxis were walking. Cholanxis had an arm around her shoulder, holding her near, as if to protect her. As if he loved her. And she loved him. Then, a sinister laugh echoed, and they all turned to see Xemichal.

"You thought you could escape me? The Sadistic Wielder?" And he lunged at them, Keyblade ready.

* * *

><p>Ularxa's eyes snapped open, and she gasped for breath as she recovered from her nightmare. No. Nightmare was too gentle of a term, and inaccurate. It was a vision. And a horrible vision.<p>

Ularxa quickly exited her room, making her way to Timex's. That vision… what could it mean… would that… really happen?

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I know, it's short. I just wanted to show these points. Anyways, there was a reference to Xemichal's title, a future relationship (maybe) and the results of Vexen's experiment. (I bet someone can catch it.) Please review! I'd like to have at least 110 reviews before starting the next chapter.<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny._

_P.S. I've been thinking, and I had a stroke of inspiration for how this story will turn out later. (I've always had the basic idea, so I'm not changing _too _much. But, anyways. I need seven teenage/young adult girls, and one female child, so I'm accepting more peeps! Here's the form in case you forgot.)_

**_Form:_**

**Number **

**Name:**

**Somebody:**

**Gender: **Female

**Power:**

**Weapon:**

**Recruited By:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Crush:**

**Weakness:**

**Nobody: **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Members:<em>**

No. I

Name: Xemnas

Somebody: Ansem

Power: Nothingness

Weapon: Ethereal Blades

Nobody: Sorcerers

Title: Superior of the In-between

Lover: ?

No. II

Name: Xigbar

Somebody: Braig

Power: Space

Weapon: Arrowguns

Nobody: Snipers

Title: Freeshooter

Lover: ?

No. III

Name: Xaldin

Somebody: Dilan

Power: Wind

Weapon: Lances

Nobody: Dragoons

Title: Whirlwind Lancer

Lover: ?

No. IV

Name: Vexen

Somebody: Even

Power: Ice

Weapon: Shield

Weapon Name:

Nobody: Shielders

Title: Chilly Academic

Lover: ?

No. V

Name: Lexaeus

Somebody: Aeleus

Power: Earth

Weapon: Axe-sword

Nobody: Executioners

Title: Silent Hero

Lover: ?

No. VI

Name: Zexion

Somebody: Ienzo

Power: Illusions

Weapon: Lexicon

Nobody: Illusionists

Title: Cloaked Schemer

Lover: ?

No. VII

Name: Saïx

Somebody: Isa

Power: Moon

Weapon: Claymore

Nobody: Berserkers

Title: Luna Diviner

Lover: ?

No. VIII

Name: Axel

Somebody: Lea

Power: Fire

Weapon: Chakrams

Nobody: Assassins

Title: Flurry of Dancing Flames

Lover: Xenri

No. IX

Name: Demyx

Somebody: Myde

Power: Water

Weapon: Sitar

Nobody: Dancers

Title: Melodious Nocturne

Lover: ?

No. X

Name: Luxord

Somebody: Rould

Power: Time

Weapon: Cards

Nobody: Gamblers

Title: Gambler of Fate

Lover: ?

No. XI

Name: Marluxia

Somebody: Alimuar

Power: Flowers

Weapon: Scythe

Nobody: Gardeners

Title: Graceful Assassin

Lover: ?

No. XII

Name: Larxene

Somebody: Ranele

Power: Lightning

Weapon: Knives

Nobody: Creepers

Title: Savage Nymph

Lover: ?

No. XIII

Name: Roxas

Somebody: Sora

Power: Light

Weapon: Keyblades

Nobody: Samurais

Title: Key of Destiny

Lover: Naminé

No. XIV

Name: Xion

Somebody: N/A

Power: Light

Weapon: Keyblade

Nobody: Enchanters

Title: Enchantress of Light

Lover: Aryx

No. XV

Name: Dynilexs

Somebody: Lindsey

Power: Shifting

Weapon: Swords

Nobody: Shifters

Title: Shifting Queen

Lover: ?

No. XVI

Name: Timex

Somebody: Emit

Power: Speed of Time

Weapon: Clock on chain

Nobody: Jumpers

Title: Flirtatious Traveler

Lover: Ularxa

No. XVII

Name: Raxsah

Somebody: Sarah

Power: Poison

Weapon: Pole

Nobody: Crawlers

Title: Spore of Death

Lover: ?

No. XVIII

Name: Xemria

Somebody: Marie

Power: Mind Control

Weapon: Katana

Nobody: Slitherer

Title: Crippler of Minds

Lover: ?

No. XIX

Name: Xenri

Somebody: Erin

Power: Acid

Weapon: Chain whip

Nobody: Knights

Title: Talented Whiplash

Lover: Axel

No. XX

Name: Aryx

Somebody: Ray

Power: Machines

Weapon: Machines

Nobody: Gears

Title: Inventor of Future

Lover: Xion

No. XXI

Name: Xemichal

Somebody: Michael

Power: Magic

Weapon: Keyblade

Nobody: Darkred

Title: Sadistic Wielder

Lover: ?

No. XXII

Name: Draxloh

Somebody: Harold

Power: Emotions

Weapon: Cane

Nobody: Tweeners

Title: The Emotion Lord

Lover: N/A

No. XXIII

Name: Luxkls

Somebody: Skull

Power: Speed and Agility

Weapon: Bow and Arrows

Nobody: Archers

Title: Instantaneous Archer

Lover: ?

No. XXIV

Name: Khanx

Somebody: Hank

Power: Sound

Weapon: Saxophone

Nobody: Shriekers

Title: Reed of Shrieks

Lover: ?

No. XXV

Name: Nexark

Somebody: Karen

Power: Twilight

Weapon: Rev Blade

Weapon Name:

Nobody:

Title: Twilight Princess

Lover: ?

No. XXVI

Name: Cholanxis

Somebody: Nicholas

Power: Animals

Weapon: Bolas

Nobody: Laminas

Title: Nature Lover

Lover: ?

No. XXVII

Name: Ularxa

Somebody: Laura

Power: Prophecy

Weapon: Shuriken

Nobody: Seers

Title: The Prophesizing Ninja

Lover: Timex

No. XXVIII

Name: Addixem

Somebody: Maddie

Power: Telepathy

Weapon: Hunting Knives

Nobody: Telepaths

Title: Seer of Minds

Lover: ?

No. XXIX

Name: Xilef

Somebody: Leif

Power: Necromancy

Weapon: Trident and Net

Nobody: Zombies

Title: The King of the Dead

Lover: ?

No. XXX

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXI

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXII

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXIII

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXIV

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXV

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXVI

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXVII

Name: ?

Somebody: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

Nobody: ?

Title: ?

Lover: ?

No. XXXVIII

Name: Nadbrexn

Somebody: Brendan

Power: Weather

Weapon: Daggers

Nobody: Meteors

Title: The Weather's Heart

Lover: ?

No. XXXIX

Name: Namine

Somebody: Kairi

Power: Memory

Weapon: Keyblade

Nobody: Witches

Title: The Memory Witch

Lover: Roxas


	14. Proofs, a Meeting, and Other Things

**_Chapter Xion: Proofs, a Meeting, and Other Things_**

_(AN: Wow, nobody even _tried_ to guess what Vexen was attempting. Oh, well. Y'all were too busy flippin' out at the vision of your characters' deaths. Don't worry, this chapter _should_ calm you guys down, plus we get some new members! Yay! Enjoy, my friends!)_

* * *

><p>"Luxkls." A voice called quietly (oxymoron alert). Said girl turned around to see a familiar silver-haired boy.<p>

"What is it, Xemichal?" She sighed. She tried not to look at his face, though it was hard not to. The slash he had given himself with his Keyblade had scarred, leaving a mark going over his left eye. He was lucky the eye itself wasn't damaged.

Xemichal got down to business. "Well… perhaps you'd like to join my group?"

"Mm… who's in it?"

"Marluxia, Larxene, me, Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Draxloh."

Luxkls froze. She stared at Xemichal with wide eyes for a second, and then calmed herself down. "No thanks."

"Your loss." Xemichal said. Luxkls shrugged and left, still masking calm. As soon as she was out of sight and earshot of Xemichal, she ran full speed (which is about seventy-five miles per hour) to Ularxa's room and threw the door open. Ularxa was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Ularxa looked up from her book. "What is it, Luxkls? I wasn't about to slash my wrists again." She said, somewhat annoyed. Timex, ever since becoming Ularxa's boyfriend, made it typical to check up on her, or send someone else to do that. He called it, "Making sure you're safe." Ularxa called it, "Annoying the shit out of me."

Luxkls closed the door and leaned back against the wall, catching her breath. "It's not that." She panted. "Xemichal asked me to join him. Does that mean your vision… is true?"

Ularxa put in a bookmark, closed the book, and motioned for Luxkls to sit on the bed. Luxkls was a little wary. Even though the room's carpet was steamed clean, (thanks to Axel and Demyx) the slight scent of blood still lingered, as if to give a warning. Nevertheless, she sat beside the brunette.

Ularxa sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "My powers are… confusing. Typically, I get visions at random times, about something in the future that I'll see. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I change it."

"Wait… the Organization's fate rests in your hands?" Luxkls asked, and then turned to Destiny. "Isn't that Mary-Sue-ish?"

Destiny glared at Luxkls. "Shut up, Luxkls. No breaking the fourth wall."

"But isn't it?"

"If you hadn't interrupted the story, Ularxa was about to explain _more._ Now, shut up." Luxkls was grumbling, but turned back to Ularxa. Destiny quickly motioned for Ularxa to continue, hoping that the readers hadn't really noticed.

Ularxa continued. "Well, yes, sort of, but I only know what I see. I know what can happen, but I don't usually know how to change it. That's why I'll need your help, Lux."

"With figuring out how to keep us all alive?"

"Or something better than us dying at the hands of Xemichal." Ularxa corrected.

"What could be better, but us not be alive?" Luxkls asked.

"Some of us die, but at a much later time than if we didn't change it."

"Oh, that would be better." Luxkls agreed.

Ularxa changed the subject. "Hey, do you know Spanish?"

"A little bit. Sort of. Why?" Luxkls asked, a bit confused.

"Well, in that vision, Dynilexs told Xenri something in Spanish. Or at least, I think that's what that was."

"What'd she say? I know a little."

"Hermana mayor." Ularxa replied.

Luxkls blinked. "What was the context?"

"She was trying to get Xenri's attention. What-"

"Sister…something." Luxkls translated.

"What?" Ularxa gasped.

"That's what it translates to… Hermana means 'sister', I mean."

Ularxa was about to say more, but their little communication devices in their pockets starting bleeping. "Ugh. A meeting." Luxkls said, and opened a Dark Corridor. She went through it and into the Round Room. Seeing that Ularxa and Luxkls were the last ones there, the meeting began just as they appeared.

Luxkls looked down to see Dynilexs standing there, with a boy, a child. He had dark brown hair cut to be just an inch high and swept up slight at the front. He had semi-tan skin that was akin to the complexion of Dynilexs and Xenri. _Dynilexs and Xenri are sisters?_ Luxkls made a mental note to ask Dynilexs later, and turned her attention back on the boy. He was looking at everything with interest, except maybe Xemnas. He had focused on Xigbar, who had pulled out his guns, for a while. _Great. Another trigger-happy Nobody._

Xemnas looked down at Dynilexs. "Who is this, XV?"

"Number XXX, Superior."

Xemnas nodded, apparently pleased. "Name."

"Nadbrexn, sir."

"His power and weapon?"

"Weather, daggers."

The newly named Nadbrexn looked around nervously, just as Luxkls noticed the other two. Addixem and Xemichal each had another person.

"Xemichal, your turn."  
>"Number XXXI, Nexitala. Heavens, swords." Nexitala had extremely wavy reddish-brown hair, and had her coat partially unzipped to show a bit of a red shirt.<p>

Xemnas nodded again. "And Addixem…"

"Number XXXII, Nijx. Magnetism, Staff." Nijx was a child, not unlike Nadbrexn. She had short blue hair and was quite short for her supposed age.

"Very well." With a wave of his hand, Xemnas created three new thrones for the circle. Dang. Now there were thirty-two. How big would this Organization get? The three recruiters helped the new members to their seats, and then went to their own.

"Now, on to business. First of all, Number VIII," all eyes went to Axel. "Please refrain from setting things on fire all the time."

"It's not my fault!" Axel protested. "It just happened! And I'm not enjoying this. When I lit the toilet on fire, I burned my-"

"Yes, that's very nice, VIII." Saïx interrupted. "Just listen to the Superior." Axel glared at the Nobody, grumbling _very _colorful words, and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Next, I have been discussing with Saïx for a while, and we have figured that it's time for the new members to get their Proofs." Ularxa raised her hand. "Yes, XXVII?"

"What are 'Proof's?" Ularxa asked.

"Well, you see, your proof is basically your sanctuary. You may decorate it as you please. After this meeting, you will go to the Proof of Existence and find your tablet, as it is the portal to your Proof. Any more questions?"

Cholanxis raised his hand. "Yes, XXVI?"

"Am I the official medic or something, because everyone comes to me?"

"Yes. Pretty much. Is that all?" Nods. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>After getting to the Proof of Existence (and Luxkls musing why the name was actually good), the new members were looking around.<p>

"It looks like a graveyard." Xenri said.

Axel, who had come along, nodded. "Xemnas says that that's what we're doomed to until we regain our hearts. Practically dead among the Somebodies; our only sanctuary is a tombstone."

Xenri turned to look at her boyfriend. "Very poetic." She commented.

"One of the few things I picked up from one of Xemnas's ramblings about Kingdom Hearts." Axel said. "Now, c'mon. Let's go find your Proof." They found it quickly. On the tablet was an image of Xenri's chain whip, and inscribed on it was "Number XIX, The Talented Whiplash." Xenri set a hand on the tablet, and was transported to her Proof.

All around, the new members found both their Proofs and their titles. Dynilexs was "The Shifting Angel", Timex was "The Flirtatious Traveler", Raxsah was "The Spore of Death", Xemria was "The Crippler of Minds", Xenri, as mentioned above, was "The Talented Whiplash", Aryx was "The Inventor of the Future", Xemichal was "The Sadistic Wielder", Draxloh was "The Emotion Lord", Luxkls was "The Instantaneous Archer", Khanx was "The Prince of Shrieks", Nexark was "The Twilight Princess" (Xemnas had just finished the game), Cholanxis was "The Nature Whisperer", Ularxa was "The Prophesizing Ninja", Addixem was "The Seer of Minds", Xilef was "The King of Necromancy", Nadbrexn was "The Weather's Heart", Nexitala was "The Champion of the Heavens", and Nijx was "The Mistress of Magnetism".

* * *

><p>After each had found their Proofs, Vexen went up to Dynilexs, Xenri, and the newly-born Nadbrexn. "So… we haven't finished our experiments, girls." Vexen said.<p>

Xenri summoned her whip. "Any closer and your dead."

But Vexen wasn't finished. "And this boy… he resembles you as well, though slightly. Nadbrexn, will you come with me?"

Nadbrexn moved away from Vexen, almost running into Xenri and Dynilexs. "You're creepy." He said. "I don't trust you."

Vexen sighed. "Looks like it's the hard way again." Vexen coated them with ice before they could move, and pulled them through a Dark Corridor into his lab.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: And here's the chapter! Yay! Our characters might not die after all! Yay! *Cheers*<em>

_Xemichal: But I'm still revolting. *Glare*_

_Destiny: Ugh. Yes you are. That scar is _hideous.

_Xemichal: *Summon Keyblade*_

_Destiny: Do you _want_ to die? Because that can be arranged._

_Xemichal: *Dismisses Keyblade. Grumbles.*_

_Destiny: Now, Xemmy, would you do the disclaimer._

_Xemichal: Fine. The stupid, bitchy authoress Destiny doesn't own anything except Dynilexs and the plot. Why you'd want to own that girl, I've no clue. And don't call me "Xemmy"_

_Destiny: *Rolls eyes* And remember to review, my dears! My quota this time is… 117 reviews! And with the fact that I'm asking for new OCs, that should be filled quickly, right? Oh, and if there's a blank spot on your Oc's profile, that means I need you to fill it for me. Bye!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

**Number XXX**

**Name:** Nadbrexn

**Somebody:** Brendan

**Gender: **Male

**Power:** Weather

**Weapon: **Daggers

**Recruited By:** Dynilexs

**Hobbies:** Playing Drums, Shooting things, Hanging out with Xigbar

**Personality:** Really sweet, Trigger-happy, Easily annoyed

**Likes:** Guns, Xigbar, Luxord, Xilef, Storms

**Dislikes: **Being babied, Vexen, Zexion, Long words

**Appearance:** Dark brown hair an inch high, sweeps up a bit at the front, dark hazel eyes, semi-tan skin.

**Outfit:** Gray long-sleeved t-shirt beneath an orange short-sleeved t-shirt with an airplane on it, jean short, black tennis shoes.

**Crush:** Nijx

**Weakness:** Lightning

**Nobody: **Meteors

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXXI<strong>

**Name:** Nexitala

**Somebody: **Natalie

**Gender:** Female

**Power:** Heavens

**Weapon:** Two swords

**Recruited By:** Xemichal

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:** Art, Balance, Sarcasm, Reading, Humor

**Dislikes:** Pranks, Idiots, Xemnas, Useless Actions,

**Appearance: **Extremely wavy reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of red

**Outfit:** Red tank top, black shorts, black boots

**Crush:** Axel, Zexion, Luxord

**Weakness: **Blood

**Nobody:**

* * *

><p><strong>Number XXXII<strong>

**Name:** Nijx

**Somebody:** Jin

**Gender:** Female

**Power:** Magnetism

**Weapon:** Staff

**Recruited By: **Addixem

**Hobbies:** hiding from people in impossible places, spying on people

**Personality:** Extremely shy, trusts only Demyx and Larxene (no one knows why)

**Likes:** Ocean, sweets

**Dislikes:** Sour, Axel

**Appearance:** Short blue hair, generally small, hazel eyes

**Outfit:** Pale blue midriff tank top, blue shorts with white cuffs, darker blue belt with silver buckle, white tennis shoes.

**Crush:** Blank

**Weakness:** Fire (why she hates Axel)

**Nobody:**


	15. The Forbidden Zone

_**Chapter Dynilexs: The Forbidden Zone **_

Xemichal blinked as he looked at the blur of green and bright, pretty colors. He took a deep breath and stepped into a place he swore he'd never: Marluxia's garden. Instantly, the scent of flowers, trees, and other plants rushed into his nose. There was a gigantic, yet tame, Venus flytrap giving off an odor akin to rotten meat. _Remind me why I asked that gender-confused, flower-loving idiot to join in my plans._ He grumbled in his mind, scrunching up his nose.

As he kept walking, searching for Marluxia, he heard footsteps. He froze and turned around to see Dynilexs with Nadbrexn by her side. Ever since the "incident" with Vexen, she had kept the boy nearby her, much to his chagrin. In fact, the boy looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, but Dynilexs was keeping him close.

"Oh, Dynilexs," Xemichal said, staying calm, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Xenri." Dynilexs replied.

"And you're looking for her in Marluxia's garden because…"

"She and Marly are best friends. Why else?"

Nadbrexn jumped into the conversation. He tugged on Dynilexs's arm. "Can I go now, Dynilexs?" He asked exasperatedly.

Said girl sighed. "Okay, but as soon as you see Vexen, Corridor into your Proof. Got it?" Nadbrexn nodded, and Dynilexs let him go. The boy ran through a Corridor to somewhere, and Dynilexs turned back to Xemichal. "And also," she said, "I need to tell you something."

Xemichal rolled his eyes a bit. "I'm listening." He half-lied.

"Don't hurt anyone."

Xemichal's brain froze in shock, but he managed to keep a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied. _How did she realize?_

Dynilexs crossed her arms, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Okay, whatever. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're pissed. I'm not Addixem; I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours." She stepped closer, glaring at him, not even paying any attention to his scar. _She has a really menacing glare._ Xemichal thought.

"But I know this: you want to hurt people. You blame all your troubles on everyone else, even when it's your own fault. But don't even _think _about harming anyone I love: physically or emotionally." She turned and started to walk by him, obviously still looking for Xenri. She stopped and turned her head. "Oh, and Marly's that way." She told Xemichal, pointing down a pathway.

Xemichal quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm here to see Marluxia?" He asked.

"Why else would you come into the garden of a 'gender-confused, flower-loving idiot' as you call him?" Dynilexs asked. She started walking again, paying him no more mind, leaving Xemichal alone. _Yep. She's on the dead list. She knows too much._ Xemichal thought. Then he headed down the path to find Marluxia.

* * *

><p>Nijx looked up from her game of go fish with Draxloh (he actually enjoyed the children's company, most likely because they never mentioned his age), to see Nadbrexn stepping through a Dark Corridor.<p>

"Hey, Nad." Nijx had declared earlier that since "Nadbrexn" was virtually impossible to say, she would call the boy, "Nad".

Nadbrexn grinned in greeting, and noticed the card game. "Can I play?" He asked Draxloh, who shrugged, collected the cards, and started shuffling. Nadbrexn sat down and started talking with Nijx. "This'll be great." He said.

As Draxloh shuffled and watched the two kids converse, he was thinking. He had joined in with Xemichal. That meant he had to be prepared to kill anyone that wasn't allied with them. He had been alright with it, but then these two came along. They were both really nice, neither had done anything to make him upset, and they treated him with the respect he liked. Plus, they were just children. _Could_ he kill them?

_To back out is to die._ Xemichal's words haunted the old man, echoing throughout his mind. He was really contemplating. Would he let himself be killed to save these two, and himself? Would he do it to keep their blood from permanently staining his hands? He started passing out the cards and pulled himself from his thoughts. _When the time comes, we'll see._ He thought, and the game started.

* * *

><p>Vexen was finishing up tallying the results of his experiments. "Amazing! So blood relations formed as Somebodies carry on into the Nobody life!" He exclaimed to himself. He then took out his communicator and called for Ularxa. She loved to help out with experiments. At least when she wasn't with Timex.<p>

A Dark Corridor opened, and Ularxa stepped through. "What is it, Vexen?"

"Look at this!" Vexen thrust the clipboard he was using into Ularxa's hands.

She read it for a bit, and then her eyes went wide. "Xenri, Dynilexs, and Nadbrexn are siblings?" She asked.

"Yep! It proves my hypothesis that blood relations carry through the transition into Nobodies!"

"But they're from different worlds." Ularxa pointed out.

"And none remember each other, which brings me to hypothesize that they were trans-world adopted." Vexen said. "Although rare, it _has_ happened before."

Ularxa read through the results once more and grinned. "This is brilliant!" She exclaimed.

_Hm. This _is _brilliant. It's truly a shame that those three will have to die._ Vexen thought.

* * *

><p>"More new members?" Xemnas asked. He had called another meeting, because Nexark and Cholanxis had found new members.<p>

"Do you want us to send them back?" Nexark asked.

"No." Xemnas replied. "I was just curious. Information, Nexark." He commanded.

Nexark nodded and motioned to the girl she had beside her. She was tall and slim, with long blonde hair, gray eyes, and a lightly tan complexion. "This is Number XXXIII, Torexalceh. She has power over Telekinesis, and fights with long swords."

Xemnas nodded with a smirk. He was pleased. "And Cholanxis?"

The girl with Cholanxis was of mid-height, at around five foot five, and was rather lanky with barely any visible bust. Her hair was a silvery-blue color, and was styled in a wavy bob. Her eyes were a bright azure. "This is Kuxira. She has the power of manipulation, and fights with scissors and string."

Xemichal leaned forward in his chair. This girl… perhaps she should invite her to be in his group. He remembered how Nexitala had rejected him (he had only brought her to the Organization because she seemed to have quite a bit of potential), and hoped that maybe things would end better with her.

Speaking of Nexitala, after the meeting, she was busy training/sparring with Dynilexs. The higher-ranking Nobody blocked the redhead's swords with her own.

"You see, Nexitala," Dynilexs said, "it's fairly simple to fight with two weapons. When someone comes in for an attack, block with one sword." As Nexitala pressed again, Dynilexs blocked the attack with her right-hand sword. "And attack with the other." The left-hand sword struck Nexitala in her now-exposed side. The girl stepped back, panting, a hand on her side, and Dynilexs dismissed her swords.

"Sorry. Let me get that for you." She performed a quick Cura, and the redhead was instantly healed. Nexitala grinned.

"Thanks. For healing and teaching."

"You the only one that can fight like me to some extent, might as well teach you what I know. Now, what did I just teach you?" Dynilexs attacked with one sword, and Nexitala blocked it.

"When they come at you, block, and strike." As the redhead came in, Dynilexs used her other sword to knock hers off balance.

"Whoa!" Nexitala barely managed to keep it from hitting herself. "Nice move."

"And that's why it's better to only use one sword at a time." Dynilexs said. "Ready to be done?"

"But there's still more, isn't there?" Nexitala protested, getting into a battle stance. "I won't let you leave until you show me more."

Dynilexs smirked. "Very well." And she charged into battle.

* * *

><p>"Kuxira, was it?" The blue-haired girl turned to see a boy with silver hair leaning against the wall, his eyes bearing into hers.<p>

"Yes, that's my name. Who are you?" The boy stepped closer to reveal his face, and Kuxira instantly noticed the scar over his left eye.

"Xemichal. Xemichal's my name, and you've piqued my curiosity." He said with a smirk.

"Look, if this is some perverted thing you're thinking about, I know I'm flat. Hell, I've seen first graders with fuller chests than me. (2) I blame my mom, get it?"

"I wasn't talking about your… sexual appeal." Kuxira sighed. Way to put it.

"Then what-"

"I was talking about your capabilities." Xemichal stepped closer to her, winking his left eye. "You are very good at persuasion, no?"

"I-"

"You could be of use to me and my team. I want something really bad."

"Leadership of this group?"

Xemichal grinned. "Clever, aren't you?" He asked, eyes alit.

Kuxira pushed some hair out of her eyes. "All you have to do is pull a few strings to get what you want." In that instant, a bag of string and scissors were in her hands. "I told you, manipulation is _my _thing."

"And that could be of use to me." Xemichal said. "What do you say?"

"I'll consider your offer." Kuxira replied, starting to walk off.

"And that's all I ask." Xemichal walked backwards into the shadows in a very melodramatic way. (1) Kuxira walked off, and soon found herself wondering: what was with that person that made her want to help him?

* * *

><p>Lexaeus sighed. He hadn't signed up for this! Now, he was trainer of the new girl, Torexalceh. And boy, did she talk a lot!<p>

"So, anyways, why do you call it an axe-sword? It doesn't look like an axe, or a sword. It looks like a wrench on steroids!"

"Because that's what it's called." Lexaeus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why wouldn't she just shut up? He attempted to send a telepathic message to her, telling her to be quiet, but either she didn't hear it, or didn't listen.

"So? When are we gonna start training, tough guy? I've been waiting to use my telekinesis again." Lexaeus didn't say anything. "Hello? Big guy?" He was so lost in thought he didn't notice her until she made his axe-sword hit her on the head.

Even so, that only brought an "ow" from the giant. "Yes, Torexalceh?" He mumbled.

"I asked, are you ready to fight?"

_Anything to get her to be quiet for just a little while!_ He thought to himself, and prepared to fight her.

_(AN: And this looks good! Yep! I'm still looking forward to find three more females, so apply, please! I think this went pretty well? Oh, and my footnote… (1) Don't all bad guys do that when leaving the scene? Even Saïx does it! *points to Twilight Town, second visit* Remember? *Rewatches* Yep! There it is! Psh. Melodrama. Oops. I'm rambling. (2) I really have seen a first grader with some bust. Scary, right? Anyways, send in your charrie, and review, my dears!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	16. One of Us

_**Chapter Raxsah: One of Us**_

(_AN: I was listening to the song while writing this. Don't worry, guys! Your new charries will be up next chapter! Also, this _is _sort of a songfic chapter. I suggest you listen to the song as you read. It makes it cooler, I think. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>"So, like I was saying, we need to start with the assassin." Xemichal said, pushing his silver hair out of his eyes.<p>

"Axel, you mean?" Marluxia asked. They were having a meeting about what to do first. Out of the corner of his eye, Xemichal saw Draxloh seem to relax. Was there someone in the Organization he didn't want to kill? Never mind that.

"Do you know of another assassin?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, there is the very beautiful me!"

"That's your title. Not your occupation, remember? Yours is gardener." He started grumbling soft. "Why the hell you'd want that…"

"My babies need me!" Marluxia protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the chatter. How're we gonna kill the pyro?" Xemichal glared at the blonde bitch herself, Larxene.

"I was just getting to that. _I'm_ gonna be the one who kills him. We'll go into Axel's room, and kill him."

"And if that girl is there…" Xaldin let the question trail out.

"I'll kill her too." Xemichal answered. "Any other questions?"

The only other occupant in the room raised his hand slowly. "Xemichal, I… er… have found a few flaws in your plan." Vexen stated nervously.

"And I don't want to hear them, idiot." Xemichal hissed. The scientist slunk back into his seat in fear.

"Now, after Axel's dead, we'll discuss who to kill next." Xemichal said. "Okay?" Nods. "Then I'll do my business."

* * *

><p>Xemichal crept into Axel's room quietly, to see a form sleeping on the bed. He saw the flash of red hair and grinned. Perfect. He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the pyro, when the bathroom door opened, light flooding into the room. And Xenri was walking into the room. She saw Xemichal about to strike, and her jaw dropped. (1)<p>

"Fuck." Xemichal swore. Xenri summoned her chain whip and cracked it. The sounds sent chills down the boy's spine. "Shit. You're not gonna let up, are you?"

"You were about to kill Axel."

At the mention of his name, Axel rolled over in his sleep. "Xenri…" he mumbled. Xemichal glanced at the redhead, then back at the girl.

"A target's a target." He said, and ran at her, aiming a deadly hit at her head, but Xenri, thanks to training with Xion, managed to wrap her whip tightly around her opponent's wrist tightly, and twisted it. In pain, Xemichal dropped the Keyblade. With a smirk, Xenri kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards into a wall, knocking over a lot of Axel's knickknacks. _Hopefully, since this is a fight for my life, he'll be fine with broken stuff._ Xenri thought as Xemichal ran at her again.

_She was training with Xion._ He reminded himself as he got up, quickly brushing of pieces of wood and glass, cutting his hand a bit. _She knows a lot of tricks against me._ A completely wicked and evil smirk filled his face. _But I can change it a bit so I use moves she's _not_ used to._

Xemichal charged at her, Keyblade ready. Xenri prepared to block the strike, but Xemichal stabbed it into the ground, jumping up, and landing a kick in Xenri's face. A Firaga scorched her ribcage area, and the Wielder landed gracefully on his feet. Xenri struggled to get up; obviously that attack took a lot out of the Whiplash.

Xemichal spared no mercy. He ran at her again, slashing her stomach area, leaving it bleeding heavily, and kicked her into Axel's bed. The pyro just rolled over in his sleep again. He was _one_ heavy sleeper.

Xenri stood up, using the bed for support, and spat at Xemichal, who raised a gloved hand. It didn't touch him. Xenri looked like she was about to collapse. Xemichal grabbed the front of the girl's shirt, picked her up, and slammed her limp body into the wall. Xenri gasped as the breath was knocked out of her.

Xemichal grinned and looked into her eyes, a mix of hunger and wickedness in his gaze. He pressed his Keyblade against her throat, drawing blood. "You stupid bitch." He hissed. "Now, death awaits you." A smirk appeared. "But don't worry. Axel will join you momentarily as well."

Xenri summoned her strength. Her vision was going black. "No…" she groaned. It hurt so much. She was bleeding, and no doubt quite a few bones were broken. She would die now. She took in another breath. "If you touch either of my siblings…" she passed out before she could finish the sentence.

_Siblings?_ Xemichal wondered, but then grinned as he prepared to kill her. Suddenly, there was a quick sense of pain on the back of his neck, and he blacked out.

Axel gasped as he dismissed his chakrams and quickly picked up his girlfriend. "Xenri? Xenri!" He yelled loudly. Demyx had awoken because of the redhead's shout.

Xenri's clear blue eyes fluttered open. "Ax…el…" She groaned softly.

Demyx opened the door. "What's with al-" then, he saw the damage, the blood, and Xemichal."

"Get the Superior. Take him with you." He quickly formed a portal. "I have to get to Cholanxis." He ran through the portal into the Whisperer's room. Cholanxis had been awake. Amazing, since it was one o'clock. He quickly set Xenri on the bed, and tore the younger girl's shirt off. No time for modesty. This was life or death. Axel's face went rather bright red in embarrassment, so he left the room to get Dynilexs and Nadbrexn.

_Dynilexs._ Cholanxis quickly thought, then quickly started cleansing and bandaging the girl's wounds, not even caring that she was topless. Wasn't the first time. Being a medicine man meant that you had to get over modesty, and so did your patients. _I'm doing this for you, Dynilexs._ He thought.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after Xenri's attempted murder. There was a meeting, and every throne was filled except for Cholanxis's and Xenri's. The former of which was still treating the latter.<p>

Nadbrexn was sitting on Dynilexs's lap, obviously scared after what had happened to his older sister. Earlier Vexen had made the results of his tests public, but that didn't change the mood from earlier. Dynilexs was glaring right at him, practically saying, "I warned you."

Axel was also glaring daggers into the Wielder. Xemnas then addressed the silver-haired boy. "Xemichal, Number XXI." He said. "You have attempted murder on Number XIX, and VII. Do you deny it?"

"No." Xemichal hissed, glaring right at the Superior.

"Then, I declare your punishment is banishment! Any member of the Organization is free to attack you."

Xemichal gulped. He didn't know about the last part. Especially since his weapon now had a charm on it that wouldn't let him summon in the Castle, and he couldn't form a Dark Corridor until he was out of the room. Each member Corridored from their thrones to the floor, advancing on him.

Axel was the first to get at him, tossing his chakrams at him. "Deception." He hissed.

"Disgrace." Aryx growled, slashing at him a few times.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." Xigbar added. _As if you're one to talk._ Xemichal hissed in his thoughts.

"Deception." Demyx said, blasting him with his high-pressure water. It hurt. A lot!

"An outrage!" Xemria accused, hitting him on the face, most likely making his scar larger.

"Disgrace." Zexion said, blasting him with Firaga.

"For shame!" Raxsah hit him a few times, and added a bit of poison for good measure.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came." Xilef growled, sending a horde of zombies that almost literally tore Xemichal to pieces.

"Deception."

"He can't change his stripes!" Timex and Ularxa tag teamed it, Timex stopping time for Xemichal so he couldn't defend himself from the duo's blows. As they left, Xemichal could move again.

"An outrage!" Luxkls shot multiple times at Xemichal, injuring him.

"Disgrace." Roxas said. Xenri was his friend, and no one got away with hurting her. He hit Xemichal multiple times, and added a little Thundaga.

"For shame!" Nexark hit him with her rev blade the same way she had with Xilef a few weeks ago.

"You know these Outsider types!" Xion said. She didn't love him. Xemichal's face lost all the color it had left.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." Saïx said, going berserk. He had wanted to beat the boy into the ground as soon as they had met.

"See you later, agitator!" Nijx said. She didn't know Xenri, but Nadbrexn was close to her, and nobody made Nad scared. She hit him and backed off for someone else to enjoy it.

"Deception." Luxord said.

"Just leave us alone!" An unknown voice yelled out.

"An outrage!" Nexitala hissed. She knew he was trouble as soon as they had met.

_Disgrace._ Khanx signed and mouthed, so Xemichal knew what he was saying, and sent sound waves to bash him around.

"For shame!" Torexalceh.

"Traitor, go back with your own!"

"He asked for trouble the moment he came." Xemnas said.

"See you later, agitator." Kuxira called. No. She would never join her group if it meant killing. Oh well. It might've been fun.

Xemichal managed to stand, and began to limp away.

"Born in grief, raised in hate.  
>Helpless to defy his fate." They practically mocked him.<br>"Let him run, let him live.  
>But do not forget what we cannot forgive!"<p>

"And he is not one of us!  
>He has never been one of us!<br>He is not part of us!  
>Not our kind." Xemichal was close to the door. As soon as he was out, he could leave.<p>

"Someone once lied to us.  
>Now we're not so blind.<br>For we knew he would do what he's done.  
>And we know that he'll never be one of us!"<p>

Xemichal was about to leave, when a new voice rang out. "He is not one of us!" Dynilexs. The girl was pointing at him accusingly with on arm. The other was holding Nadbrexn to her side. Xemichal glared and left the room, creating a Corridor and stepping through it.

As he walked through, their words mocked him.

His guilt was harrowing, haunting him. _Deception.  
><em>_Disgrace. _

Xemichal winced, trying to make the words stop. _Deception.  
><em>_Disgrace. _

Xemichal covered his ears, trying to block it out. _Deception._

* * *

><p><em>(AN: There it is! What'd you guys think? Also, this <em>would_ make an awesome music video if anyone out there is good at making animations! Hint! Wink! Nudge! Either way, drop a review, talk to me. Whatever. Oh. Footnote… (1) No, they were not having sex. They were just sleeping in the same bed. See you guys later! Oh, and I'm not accepting any more OCs. *Changes on description* Bye!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	17. Cheeseburgers, Randomness, Perfect Times

_**Chapter Xemria: Cheeseburgers, Randomness, and a Perfect Time**_

_(AN: Did you guys _honestly _think that Xemichal's out of the game? Heh. He's just even _more_ pissed. Yeah. He's definitely coming back. Soon._

_Xemichal: I better be._

_Dynilexs: And _I'd_ better get to kick his ass._

_Destiny: Both of you will get your wishes to come true. Now, Dynilexs, would you?_

_Dynilexs: Of course. Destiny doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, The Organization, any of the OCs except me, or the song I'm singing (if you know it, you're awesome!)_

* * *

><p>"Oh, loop-ty loop in the noodle soup, just give those socks a shine." Dynilexs was walking towards Cholanxis's room, where Xenri was. After the brutal attack from Xemichal, she was in a coma.<p>

"I'm guilty, judge. I ate the fudge. Three cheers for all things mine.  
>I cannot tell a lie. I hogged an apple pie.<br>It's on a tree beneath the sea above the bright blue sky." All though she was singing a happy song, the look in her eyes showed the sadness and fear she really felt.

"Oh, if Easter eggs don't wash their legs, their children will have ducks.  
>I'd rather buy a lemon p-"<p>

"Dynilexs?" The girl looked up to see a familiar redhead walking the opposite way of the girl.

"Oh, hey Axel." The look on his face showed where he had just been. Dry tears were on his cheeks. "How is she?"

"Looking pretty bad." Axel said. "And Xenri's a sleep-talker! Why can't she just say something? Cholanxis said that if she even moans, it's a good sign. Ugh. Sometimes I don't-" He stopped because someone had wrapped a hand around his, and it didn't really take Einstein to know it was Dynilexs.

The young girl looked over at him with a soft smile. "You're worried." It wasn't a question. "I am too, you know. We just react differently. You get mad. I sing."

"Sing?"

"It distracts me. That's why I was singing earlier. Plus, I still need to be strong for Nad." She sighed. "We've just been reunited, and then Xenri's near death. Luck's not on our side." She put on a smile. "But I'm sure she'll get better. "She has to."

Axel nodded. "I hope so."

Dynilexs grinned. "My 'younger sister knows older sister best' instincts say that she won't die very easily."

"Let's hope not."

Dynilexs started off. "I'll tell you if anything happens." She called back. Axel nodded gratefully and headed off.

* * *

><p>Dynilexs started humming the tune of her earlier song to herself as she arrived at Cholanxis's room. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." Cholanxis called. Dynilexs did and her eyes instantly locked onto the sleeping form of her sister. The older girl's skin had become sallow in her comatose state. Her eyes were sunken in, her skin was horribly gaunt-she looked awful.

Dynilexs ran over to her and took the girl's hand, which was covered in bandages. "Sis?" She murmured. She turned to Cholanxis. "How is she?"

"I don't know if she'll make it, honestly."

"What would be a good thing?"

"If she even made a noise. That would mean her brain's functioning properly and creating dreams. I'll be right back. I need more bandages." Cholanxis exited the room, leaving Dynilexs with her sister.

"Sis, please. Say something." There was silence. Dynilexs pulled up a chair and sat next to her sister for a few more minutes, when Cholanxis came back in, arms filled with more bandages.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

Dynilexs sighed and started heading out. "Hold the onions and the tomato, and put extra pickles." The girl froze and turned around to see Xenri with an open mouth, drooling.

"She just said something. But, uh…" Cholanxis started wondering what the comatose girl was dreaming about.

"She's dreaming about cheeseburgers?" Dynilexs asked.

"Huh?" Cholanxis blinked, unsure if he had heard right.

"Xen's the only one who would ask for no onions on her cheeseburger. I always told her she was crazy." Then, she covered her mouth. "I don't know how I knew that."

"Probably a forgotten memory about her. It happens sometimes." She nodded. Cholanxis turned to her, and saw relief washing over her face. It was looking better for her sister now. He grinned. She was just so pretty when she was happy. Not that she wasn't pretty when she wasn't happy, but happiness just made her extravagant.

And that's when something clicked. Maybe… was now the time? He turned to the girl. "Dynilexs," he said urgently. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Dynilexs had a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Cholanxis gulped. "I… uh…"

"Go ahead. Say it. I won't get mad."

_But you might not like me._ Cholanxis thought. He swallowed again. "I… love… you…" He murmured.

Dynilexs blinked. Had she heard him right? "What?"

Cholanxis gulped and said louder, "I love you. Like, a lot." He gulped. This was it. Beads of sweat were dripping down the back off his neck.

"How long?" Dynilexs asked.

"A… a while…" Cholanxis answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Every time I tried, the moment was ruined." Was that a no?

Dynilexs took one of his hands in hers. "You should've just said it. I mean, after Xenri's found and almost dead wouldn't have been a good time, but other than that, I wouldn't have cared." She smiled and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Show me how much you love me."

Cholanxis's eyes widened as the younger, smaller girl just smirked up at her. A challenge, huh? He quickly took her other hand, and pulled Dynilexs just enough so that she lost her balance and tumbled onto him. He put a hand under her chin, and kissed her firmly. This was what he had been craving. His way of life as a medicine man had forbade him from making a romantic relationship. He gulped. He was inexperienced, and Dynilexs probably could tell. But she didn't seem to notice. It was a nice kiss, short and sweet, and they both seemed happy enough with it.

Cholanxis gently pulled back with a soft smile. "Well?"

"I believe you." Then, Dynilexs remembered. "Oh, yeah! I gotta go tell Axel!" She ran out of the room and into the hallway, and Cholanxis watched her until she vanished. He gently smiled and moved to change Xenri's bandages.

_You should've just said it._ Dynilexs had said. Perhaps he should've had. As he starting fixing Xenri up again, he smiled. _But it was worth it._

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Yes, it's short. But I was so excited to get Cholanxis and Dynilexs together!<em>

_Cholanxis: Wow. I stuttered._

_Dynilexs: But it was so sweet, too._

_Cholanxis: And you are a tease._

_Dynilexs: Yeah. I know._

_Xemichal: Ugh. Too much mush! Make it stop!_

_Destiny: All right. See you guys later, and please review! Love ya!)_


	18. New Members

_**Chapter Xemria: New Members**_

"Xenri?" A pair of crystal-blue eyes opened at the name, blinking. _Dang! I was just about to eat that cheeseburger! Why did it- _That's when the pain set in, and Xenri bit back a startled yelp.

"Sis! You're awake!" It was Dynilexs standing beside her, holding a bandage-covered hand.

_What? What do you mean?_ Xenri's hand went to her throat. She had tried to say those words, but they didn't come out.

Dynilexs got the gist anyway. "You were in a coma for a week and a half." She explained. "We weren't completely sure you'd make it, but then you managed to say something about cheeseburgers, and now your awake. Oh! And Cholanxis says that your vocal chords are probably a bit rough, so you're going to have trouble talking."

_Wonderful._ Xenri crossed her arms, giving Dynilexs a look.

"Uh, but… uh… I've got a plan!" _Proceed._ "Uh… I'm going to pair you up with Khanx until you're throat's all better!"

Xenri blinked. Then froze. _What? Why?_

"Uh… it makes sense to pair the two mutes together, right?" Xenri shook her head. "Uh… right. I'm gonna go get Cholanxis so we can get you moving again! Bye!"

* * *

><p>So thirty minutes later, Xenri was in minimal bandages, walking with crutches, and had just eaten a double cheeseburger with no tomatoes or onions, but had extra pickles. "All right. You've eaten. Let's get going." Dynilexs stood up and helped Xenri to her feet, handing the black-haired girl her crutches, and the two went off. Eventually, they made it to the Grey Area, where a few members were, including a familiar mute musician and…<p>

_AXEL!_ The redhead was sitting lazily on one of the pristine white couches. Xenri was almost leaping for joy except for the fact that her legs could barely support her weight _with_ the crutches, never mind jumping. _Damn. And Chell had it down right from the get-go._

Dynilexs saw where her older sister's gaze had landed and smiled. "Axel!" She called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Dynilexs?" Axel groaned. He looked over and stiffened when he saw Xenri. "X-Xen?" He stood up slowly, walking over to the younger girl, and quickly enveloped her in a long-overdue embrace. "You're alive. Thank heavens. You're alive." He murmured into her black hair. He pulled apart barely just so he could kiss her. He stroked her hair gently, thinking about how good it was to feel her in his arms again.

THWAK! A rolled up magazine hit the redhead pyromaniac in the head, hard. "Ow!" Axel pulled away, still keeping Xenri steady, to glare at Saïx. "What the hell, Isa?" He asked.

"No Public Displays of Affection, Lea." Saïx replied coolly.

"Fine. We'll go to my room for some _Private_ Displays of Affection." Axel said.

"Actually, there's a meeting. If that girl actually wants to, you can take her to her room." Saïx walked off. "What the hell has that girl been smoking?" He muttered under his breath.

Axel sighed. "Come on." He opened a Corridor, helping Xenri through and into the meeting room.

* * *

><p>The meeting seemed normal enough. Every throne was filled except for Xemichal's, of course, and Xenri's, whose occupant was sitting on Axel's lap after the insistence of the redhead.<p>

"Hello, my friends." Xemnas said in a monotone voice. "I am pleased to announce that we have much good news. For starters, Number XIX, Xenri, has awakened from her coma after much care from Number XXVI. Many thanks is to you, Cholanxis." The nature lover nodded, accepting the praise, and Xemnas went on. "And just by luck, we have managed to find nine new members all at once." Gasps of disbelief filled the air. Nine?

He motioned down to nine figures. The were all wearing their cloaks with their hoods drawn up except one with very messy light brown hair and dilated light blue eyes. He was wearing an unbuckled straightjacket, white pants, the black boots, and had his cloak wrapped around his waist. Xemnas motioned for him to step forward.

"Number XXXV. Loxoc. He controls mental stability and fights with an umbrella. You have been dubbed The Insane Lunatic." He blinked looking down at the paper in his hands. "All right, Destiny! Why The Insane Lunatic?"

Destiny glared at Xemnas. "No breaking the fourth wall! Shut up. Or else I'll make you the first to die instead of *SERIOUS SPOILER ALERT BLOCKER SELF TEST COMPLETE* Oh. Good. That's back online. Carry on, Xemnas."

Xemnas grumbled to himself but went on. He motioned for the next person, this time a female, to come up. "XXXVI. Clairex." Clairex removed her hood, revealing blue hair and blue eyes. "Darkness and Guns. You are The Dark Bringer."

"Sweet."

The next one was a guy. "XXXVII. Elgarx." This guy has silver hair, red eyes, and wore silver glasses. "Twilight, and Gunblade. You're The Wicked Slasher." Elgarx's eyes seemed to light up at the name.

The next one was female. "XXXVIII. Kylixant."

Axel's head lifted and he gasped softly. Xenri looked over at him. "Kylixant. Kylixant." The girl took off her hood to reveal blonde hair and green eye's akin to the pyro's. "Katie!" He called. Kylixant froze and turned to see Axel.

"L-Lea?" She gasped.

"Reunions, later, VIII." Saïx cut in. He nodded at Xemnas, and ignored Axel's glaring.

_You…know her?_ Xenri asked silently. Her look made it clear to Axel.

"She's my sister."

Xenri released a breath she hadn't meant to hold. She nodded.

"You thought she was a past love." It wasn't a question. Xenri looked away, blushing. "Hey." He gently cupped his hand under Xenri's chin. "You're my only girl." And he proceeded to kiss her until a claymore bashed him in the head.

"No Public Displays of Affection, VIII." Saïx barked. Axel grumbled and turned his attention back to the meeting.

Number XXXIX was a guy name Schuexzeint (try saying that five times fast), who had black hair, a small beard, and dark blue eyes named The Merciless Striker. Next was Ruex, a girl with dark blonde hair and yellow eyes called The Lightning Warrior. Then was Axav, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes dubbed The Solar Reaper. Mexlissa was next. She had black hair and red eyes and huge bust that made Kuxira seethe in envy and Timex had to hold back his urges to wolf-whistle. (Ularxa giving him a look helped.) Her title was The Flame-Puncher. The last one was a girl named Zepheix, who had brown hair, green eyes, and was dubbed The Windwalker.

* * *

><p>Finally, the meeting was over. The first ones out were Axel and Xenri, the former of which deciding to annoy his former friend by going straight to the Grey Area to make out. Needless to say, the Diviner was pissed, this time threatening to hit Xenri. Axel didn't push it.<p>

The first of the new members to come in was Kylixant, who was looking over at Axel as if unsure if he was real. "Lea?" She asked. Saïx huffed and Corridored out, most likely to his Proof.

"It's Axel now, Katie. Got it memorized?"

"And it's Kylixant." The blonde bit her lip a bit, and then quickly pulled the redhead into a hug. "I'm sorry. I missed you."

"Easy kiddo." Axel said after he pulled himself free from Kylixant's vice grip. "You're making my girlfriend jealous."

"Girlfriend?" Kylixant looked over to Xenri. "Whoa. You got a girl. Impressive. No one goes for you. Ever." (1)

Axel shrugged. "Who knows." Then, Khanx came into the room. He went over to Xenri and signed something. _What?_ Xenri mouthed. Khanx signed it again. _I don't understand you._ Khanx sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. Xenri copied the gesture. _And she thought this was actually going to work. Damn, Dynilexs is an idiot._

* * *

><p>Destiny: So, hello, my readers! Sorry for taking so long, I was just busy. Marching band takes up <em>all<em> of your time, and seeing that I was in the ER recently (false alarm, no worries!) I haven't had _any_ time to write until now. So, here you go! The new characters! Oh, and my footnote… (1) I just couldn't resist it. Can you imagine Axel having _no_ fangirls? Lol. Oh. And another note, there's two references to a video game (both are for the same one) that I _adore_. Cookies if you know it! The first one is obvious, the second one is somewhat slight. Good luck finding it. If you can post where the second one is, I'll give you cake! See y'all later!

Xenri: Please review so Destiny will give me my voice back!


	19. The Next Plan

_**Chapter Xenri: The Next Plan**_

Ruex was exploring the castle on her own. She summoned her shuriken and twirled it around as she walked.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, little girl?" Ruex whipped around to see Xaldin. She still didn't let her guard down. She dismissed her shuriken and summoned her katanas in one swift motion, aiming one at the Lancer's chest.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Well, I've been keeping an eye out for…" he walked around her until she was in front of him. "…interesting new members. Ones with potential." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You fit the bill."

Ruex, although new, had heard all about Xaldin's silver tongue. Despite her logical mind's screams, she dismissed her katanas and turned around to face him. "I'm listening." She said.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Xaldin was waiting at the door of an abandoned building with Ruex by his side. He opened the door, and all eyes went to them. Inside were Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Draxloh, Clairex, Elgarx, Schuexzeint, Melixssa, and someone else Ruex didn't recognize.<p>

The other person was a male with fairly long silver hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and had a monocle in one eye and a long bloody scar over the other. "Hello, Xaldin." He said. His voice sent chills down Ruex's spine. "And who is this-" he stepped over to Ruex, much like Xaldin had. "-delightful young lady?" The male purred.

Ruex had trouble finding her voice. "R-Ruex," she said.

"Ruex." He repeated, as if savoring the name. "Divine." For one of the few times in her life, Ruex felt vulnerable. This boy had a silver tongue that was perhaps better than Xaldin's, and it was practically digging for information. "My name is Xemichal, my dear."

"What is this about?" Ruex asked.

"Domination." Xemichal replied. "Of the Organization. So, my dear, are you in?"

Ruex felt her face grew red. What _was_ this boy, what about him made her feel? "Yes." She finally said softly. She herself could scarcely hear it.

"What, I could not hear you." Xemichal asked.

"Yes. I'm in." Ruex said, firmer than she had been before.

"Wonderful, my dear!" Xemichal said. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p>After a few days, a communication network had been created. Xenri mouthed something. A nearby Khanx read her lips and signed it. Someone who knew sign language translated. It was difficult, but it worked.<p>

Axel, however, preferred to spend time alone with Xenri, and as such relied on his ability to read people like books. Not that he really ever read books. But that was beside the point. At that time, they were relaxing out in Destiny Islands at nighttime, relaxing on the sand and looking up towards the stars.

Xenri nudged the pyro gently. "Yeah, Xenri?" The dark haired girl traced a line in the air, and Axel followed it to find a constellation. "You found Ursa Major, the Big Dipper." Xenri nodded, smiling. "Do you see there?" Axel pointed a little more North from the Big Dipper. "There's Polaris, the North Star."

Xenri turned to look at him, and mouthed something Axel guessed was along the lines of, "how do you know so much?"

"When I was a Somebody," Axel said, "I loved to look up to the stars. So every night, me, Katie, Kairi, and Isa would look up and find constellations. You wouldn't believe how much little Kairi, Katie's friend, loved stars. So I bought a book about them and memorized constellations and stars and how to find them. And the sky from there and here isn't different at all."

Xenri smiled, and Axel thought of something. "Well, there's one thing different, I guess." Xenri raised an eyebrow. "I'm spending it with you." Xenri snuggled closer to her redhead boyfriend, a content grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"And this is a Matilija Poppy. We use it to treat sunburn." Dynilexs looked at what Cholanxis was gesturing to with interesting. It was a large white flower with a fairly big yellow center.<p>

"Interesting." The two were walking around the Deep Jungle, and Cholanxis was using this as an opportunity to keep

"This is yarrow, used to help with cramps, fevers, toothaches, you name it." This was a bunch of tiny white flowers. "Black sage is a painkiller." This plant was a small bush with flowers on it that were pale in color.

"I see." Dynilexs said.

Cholanxis stopped walking and looked over at her. "Is something wrong, Dynilexs?" He asked.

"No." She replied, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure." Cholanxis answered truthfully. "But you seem kind of upset about something. And as your boyfriend, I think I'm supposed to be worried." Cholanxis was still really new to this dating thing, but Dynilexs just chuckled lightly.

"You can be if you want, I don't care." She took the nature lover's hand. "Shall we continue exploring?"

* * *

><p>"So, anyways, we'll try a hostage this time."<p>

"Hostage?" Mexlissa asked. "Who?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Xion was headed towards her bedroom so she could maybe get some extra sleep before her next mission. She thought she heard something. She froze. She turned around, and someone came up behind her and grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth and one around her waist. She passed out practically instantly.<p>

Xemichal smirked. "And so the last part of our plan begins."

* * *

><p><em>Destiny:<em>_Yes, __I__know __it__'__s __short. __I __ran __out __of __ideas. __Can __you __believe __we__'__re __almost __to __the __end __of __this __story? __I __can__'__t __Oh, __and __this _might _be __the __last __chapter __I __post __until __December __because __of __NaNoWriMo __and __Marching __Band. __Oh, __and __as __of n__ow, __this __series __is __titled __the __Doubling __Cycle. __Kudos __to __HawkRider __for __coming __up __with __the __name!_

_The next chapter, in light of Xion's kidnapping, is going to be focused around Aryx, the couples that have sprung out throughout the story, and also three new couples will come out! Which couples? You decide! I have a poll up on my profile with the options. Will it be…_

_Xilef and Luxkls: Us?_

_Demyx and Raxsah: Us?_

_Lexaeus and Torexalceh: Us?_

_Xigbar and Nexark: Us?_

_Luxord and Nexitala: Us?_

_Nijx and Nadbrexn: Us?_

_Xemichal and Clairex: Or Us?_

_Destiny: You decide!_

_Xion: Please review so I can be saved!_


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

_(AN: WARNING! MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!)_

_**Chapter Twenty: The Calm Before the Storm**_

"A-Aryx! There you are!" Aryx turned around to spy Roxas running up to the redhead, out of breath. "Where's Xion?"

Aryx frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't she at breakfast?"

"No. She's not in her room either. We thought you'd know where she was."

"No. I thought she'd be with you. She _does_ see you as her brother after all…" Roxas shook his head. Ignoring his rumbling stomach, Aryx turned away from the Dining Room of Depression and back to the bedrooms, his mind swimming with fear as he reached his lover's room. He opened the door to reveal a bed that hadn't been slept in.

Aryx covered his mouth with his hand. "Xi-Xion… where are you?"

* * *

><p>Xion's eyes opened, a dull ache entering her head. "Where-"<p>

"Hello, Xion." Xion's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Xemichal?" Xion tried to back up, but realized she was chained to a chair, and almost tipped over.

The silver-haired boy quickly caught the end of the chair, and pushed Xion back into a sitting position. "So, my dear Xion, how have we been?"

"I've been better." Xion admitted. She desperately looked around, trying to find some escape.

Xemichal grinned, and Xion summoned enough courage to speak. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, my dear Xion. I want to send a message to the Organization. And Aryx." His smiled widened to look like the Cheshire cat's.

"Wh-why Aryx?"

"Because, he has something I don't." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "you."

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling today?"<p>

"Bet-better. I'm talking again." Xenri coughed a little bit. Her voice was still rough, but at least she could speak again. "I can't b-believe about Xi-Xion."

"Neither can I." Axel admitted. His eyes clouded over with worry for his friend, and he turned to face Xenri. "I hope she's okay."

Xenri nodded. "So do I."

"So," Axel changed the subject, taking out a notebook that had Xenri's plain but clean writing in it, "hmm… go to Atlantica?"

The black-haired girl nodded again. "Dyn-Dynilexs is from there. I want to see it." Axel gulped slightly. He wasn't _completely_ hydrophobic, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do the dishes or drink anything, et cetera. Water just kind of put him at unease. _Isthisworthit?_ As he looked into Xenri's blue eyes again, he got his answer. _Yes._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Cho? I mean, they think you're dead," Cholanxis slid his coat on as he looked at his girlfriend.<p>

"We all know Xemichal did this, even if we don't want to admit it," Cholanxis replied. "He's basically _asking_ for war. If we're going to die, I want to at least see my father again."

"I'm coming with you," Dynilexs said. Cholanxis nodded and opened a Corridor to Neverland, the current residence of his tribe. They arrived on a mountain. Cholanxis looked up a ways to see something, and Dynilexs looked too.

"Smoke," Cholanxis said. "I think that might be them," He looked at the mountain. "It looks like a long hike. And dangerous."

"No problem," Dynilexs quickly said and changed into a black horse. She gestured for him to get on, so he did.

"I have to say," he said as they started up the mountain, "this is much more efficient." Dynilexs snorted in agreement.

As they arrived closer to the tribe, Cholanxis dismounted and Dynilexs again took her human form. Cholanxis was fretting a bit, when a small chatter made him look up into the trees. "Echi?" There was the chatter again, and a small monkey leapt from a tree branch into Cholanxis' arms, chattering away. "I've missed you, Echi."

Dynilexs smiled and gently scratched the monkey behind his ear. "Friend of yours?" She asked.

"Best friends," Cholanxis replied. "Echi, this is Dynilexs, my… um, _lover_." The monkey chattered again. "Yes, I know I wasn't supposed to fall in love. Yes, I know Father would be displeased. Echi," the monkey stopped, "can we talk about this later? Is Father even alive?" One more chatter, and Cholanxis' dark eyes lightened with joy. "Come on, Dynilexs!"

_Wonder what that whole thing about "not falling in love" was about._ Dynilexs thought. _I'll probably find out soon._

As they entered the village, several people looked over their way. Dynilexs couldn't blame them. Why on earth would two people wearing black cloaks come to this village? Unknowingly, they had attracted the attention of their leader, an older man who looked kind of familiar. _Wait._ Dynilexs studied the man's face, then Cholanxis'. _Is that Cholanxis' dad?_

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"We just came here because-"

"What is your business? This tribe does not allow strangers in its village. Echi! Why did you allow them in?" The monkey chattered away.

"Would you just-"

"Silence, girl! I wasn't talking to you!"

"But-"

"Get them out of here!" Warriors started advancing on the two, and the leader turned to leave. Dynilexs stepped a little closer to her boyfriend.

"Cholanxis?" The warriors kept coming. Cholanxis tried to speak, but was still shocked to see his father alive and well, and words wouldn't form. "Cholanxis!" Dynilexs hissed. "Now would be a good time to do something!" Cholanxis didn't move, "Oh, for Pete's sake."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark world, a large, fat cat sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>Dynilexs raised her hand. The warriors halted, preparing for some kind of magical strike. Dynilexs turned and smacked Cholanxis' face. "Ow!" Cholanxis' hand went to his now-red cheek. "Dynilexs! What was that for?"<p>

"Well, you weren't responding, and I really am not in the mood for a fight."

"Oh. Sorry," The two looked up to see the man from before staring at them. Specifically Cholanxis.

"Ni-Nicholas?"

Cholanxis gulped, and spoke. "Father," His voice was failing him, and Dynilexs gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder. Cholanxis' father walked up to his son, eyes wide.

"It can't be… Nicholas… you've come home." And then they embraced. Both men, young and old, were shaking with sobs. After their sobs slowly diminished into hiccups, Cholanxis' father spoke again. "And who have you brought with you?"

All eyes went to Dynilexs, and the shape-shifter squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze. Cholanxis walked over to his girlfriend before speaking, "This is Dynilexs, Father. She's my… my lover."

There was shocked silence for a moment, and then his father spoke again. "So, this lovely young lady will be my daughter-in-law?"

Dynilexs answered, her face going flushed at both the compliment and the thought of marrying Cholanxis. "Perhaps. We haven't discussed it yet."

"Well, I am happy to bring the two of you into our home."

"Well, actually, Father…"

"Nicholas?"

"We live elsewhere with multiple others. We… we wish to remain there."

His father's smile faltered briefly, "Well, I wish you both happiness, Dynilexs, Nicholas."

"We've stayed too long, Cho." Dynilexs said.

Cholanxis sighed, "I suppose you're right," He turned to look at his father, "We need to get back to our friends."

"You'll come back to visit, yes?"

"Yes, of course. We'll get back here by next week," And as the duo walked away, only Dynilexs heard the last word. "Hopefully."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ula." Timex crept up behind his girlfriend and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How're ya, babe?"<p>

Ularxa sank into Timex's arms, "I'm a little nervous." Ularxa admitted. She had only told Luxkls, Addixem, and Dynilexs about her frightening vision of what might be coming true. She turned around to face him. "What if we fail? What if we all die?" _Just like in my vision._ She tacked on in her head. _Oh, why do I have to have the power of prophecy?_

"We won't," Timex said seriously, "Everyone has something worth fighting for, no matter who. And we'll fight so that we can remain with that person. Believe me when I tell you this, Ula."

Ularxa buried her face in his chest, "I believe you," And even so, she broke into sobs.

* * *

><p>"Dude, seriously. Just walk up to her and tell you that you like her." Timex said to Xilef, the latter of which was sitting on the former's bed with zombies propping him up.<p>

Xilef sighed, "It's not that easy, Time." He said.

"Aw, c'mon. Grow some balls!" Timex replied, "If you're gonna tell Lux before Xemichal attacks, you gotta do it ASAP."

"But-"

"I've asked Ularxa. She said yes," Timex cut him off.

"But you're a man-whore," Xilef pointed out. Timex lightly bristled at the comment, but said nothing.

"Axel and Cholanxis and Aryx have managed to ask their girls, and they said yes too," Xilef sighed, knowing he had been defeated. "Go on," Timex urged. "Just tell her."

Timex gulped, and stood up without any zombie help. "Okay. I'm going," He dismissed the zombies and started walking through the hall. _XX, XXI, XXII… Ah, here we are. XXIII._ He knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," Luxkls called. Xilef steeled himself, and entered.

Luxkls, who had been reading a paperback, closed it and set it on her lap when she saw Xilef. She raised her eyebrow, "Where're your zombies?" She asked.

"Not with me. I wanted to tell you something."

Luxkls scooted to the end of her bed. "Yeah?"

"Uh…" _What did Timex say? Think, Xilef! Oh yeah!_ "Grow some balls," he said accidentally.

"What?" Luxkls practically shouted.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to say that!" Xilef said, mentally kicking himself. "I… I mean… I like you."

There was stunned silence, "Is this a _joke_?"

"No. At least… I'm not meaning it to be," Xilef was blushing lightly now, "And… uh… yeah."

Luxkls motioned for him to sit on her bed. "If you really want to date me—" Xilef was practically squealing with delight. "—you have to follow a few guidelines."

"What are they?"

* * *

><p>"Raxsah, are you okay?" Larxene asked the redhead. She put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

The redhead turned and looked at Larxene. "I'm scared, Larxy. I've never been in something this big before. I don't want Dem—you to die, or anyone else."

Larxene had caught it. "Demyx?"

"It's…" Raxsah stuttered, "I-It's nothing. J-Just a st-stupid crush."

"Oh, come on, Raxsah." Larxene squeezed her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "No crush is stupid. You love him, don't you?"

"I…I…I…"

Larxene just smirked to herself, but remembered. Raxsah was scared of the battle that was soon to come. Larxene would be fighting against her. She gave the smaller girl a hug and walked off.

"Larxy? Where are you going?" Raxsah asked.

"To my room. I need to calm down and think. I'll see you later, Raxy."

Raxsah nodded and sat down on a couch. She then heard a familiar string instrument being played as a familiar blond musician walked in.

"Hey Demyx." She said.

Demyx looked up. "Hey, Raxsah," He sat down next to her, setting his sitar down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared." Raxsah admitted. "Xemichal could strike at any minute, and we could die. I don't want people I'm close to dying."

Demyx gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't be afraid. I'm here, Raxsah." He pulled her closer, "And I promise nothing will hurt you," He held her close and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. Abruptly, he stood up and started leaving. "I'll see you later."

And he left her with one thought. _Could he…?_

Meanwhile, a redhead with fangs and a black-haired man with a silver streak in his hair were sitting in Halloween Town.

"So, this is where our first date is?"

"It might be our only date," Xigbar said. "So I've been trying to make it memorable."

"Well, going Trick-or-Treating on our first date is memorable, I guess."

"Well, do you have any suggestions, then?" Xigbar asked, "I'm open."

"No, not really. It's sad though."

"What?"

"Everyone in the Organization is preparing for Xemichal's attack, even doing things they might not do otherwise. Xemichal is shaping our lives for us. It's not right," she looked at Xigbar, "He must be stopped."

"And he will be," he promised. "But for now, let's enjoy being together. Alone. Under the moon and stars," And they continued on.

* * *

><p><em>Xemichal: *Gags* Too. Much. Fluff! *Chokes. Falls over*<br>Destiny: Deal with it. It makes the reviewers and my beta happy.  
>Dynilexs: Beta? You got a beta-reader?<br>Destiny: Yes, and she said she'd be here. Where-  
>Bon-Bon: *Lands on top of Destiny* Howdy folks; I just squashed your beloved author! Haha!<br>Destiny: *Peeks head out* Everyone, this is my beta-reader, Bond Of Flame08, or, as I like to call her, Bon-Bon!  
>Addixem: I'm hungry now. *Leaves and comes back with Bon-Bon Candy*<br>Axel: Great. Now there are two nutjobs here.  
>Bon-Bon: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU B- Oh CANDY! *Chases after Addixem demanding candy*<br>Demyx: I'll be honest. I thought Dynilexs would end up with me.  
>Dynilexs: Well, I wanted Nature Whisperer, so you ended up with Raxsah.<br>Luxkls: And I got the fatty.  
>Destiny: *Standing up and dusting off clothes* Yep.<br>Luxkls: Well, guess who's going to be on a diet and __exercise __program?  
>Xilef: What? No! I'm allergic to diets and <em>_exercise__! Zombies! Carry me away!  
>Luxkls: C'mon, lazy ass!<br>Xigbar: And I get creepy vampire-snake girl.  
>Destiny: Uh-huh.<br>Xigbar: Sweet.  
>Destiny: Anyways I'd-<br>*Crashing sound*  
>Addixem: My Bon-Bons! Mine!<br>Bon-Bon: What made you think that I'm a sweet, name-of-person-who-I-cannot-pronounce? Huh? HUHHHH?  
>Destiny: *Sigh* I'll go break them up. Lexaeus, would you?<br>Lexaeus: ...Review._


	21. Prelude of the Dark Angel

It was night, not that one could tell with the everlasting darkness upon the World that Never Was. Everyone in the Castle was asleep. Or should've been.

A young brunette still clad in her black cloak opened her door and moved over to the one next to her, knocking quietly. She wasn't afraid of waking up its occupant; after all, he pretty much _never_ slept.

The nature lover opened the door. "Ularxa?" He asked softly. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." The brunette replied. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Come on in." Cholanxis stepped back to let Ularxa in. "It's not like I sleep, anyways." He sat down on his rarely-used bed and Ularxa sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Ularxa looked down at her lap. "You know how I can see the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've had visions of the battle. Long before Xemichal was exiled. And it always ends…with everyone dying. At his hand. It scares me, to think that that may be our fate. Most people think that it'd be cool to have the powers of prophecy. But knowing what'll happen… even if you _can_ change it… it's horrible."

"It takes a very strong girl to be able to hold so much." Cholanxis said.

Ularxa snorted. "I don't know about strong. I'm relying on Timex half the time, and he doesn't know anything about it."

"I'm serious. Whoever gives us these powers knows what their doing. Xenri is acidic; the love of her life cancels it out so they can be together. Addixem can read minds; she's smart enough not to use it carelessly. You have prophecy; you're strong enough to take it."

"Well…"

"Why don't you go over to Timex's room for the night? He _is_ your boyfriend, after all."

"Yeah, okay." Ularxa got up and exited the room. "Thanks, Cholanxis."

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo! Scary movie time!" Xigbar said, putting a DVD in the slot. Zexion rolled his eyes slightly at his elder's actions, and buried his face in a book.<p>

Demyx pulled the book away. "C'mon, Zexion! If you're just going to read this whole time, then why-"

"So I can watch your reactions at the scary parts." Zexion said, flipping a page. "Even to one such as me, it is rather amusing."

Demyx said nothing, beginning to pout. "Aww, but-"

"Shh, Dem." Xigbar interrupted. "The movie's starting." Zexion, complying to the water-wielder a little, closed his book around one finger, marking his place.

"Are you watching a horror movie?" The three jumped and turned around to see Dynilexs standing there.

"Yeah." Demyx said. "How could you tell?"

"Well," Dynilexs answered, "there is sorrowful music in the background, and there are little children running around, laughing. That is _not_ a good sign."

"The music?" Xigbar asked, to clarify.

"No! The _children_, duh!" All three boys turned to share confused looks with each other, faces blank.

Zexion blinked. "Okay…"

"It's the new version of _Nightmare on Elm Street_, right?" Dynilexs asked. The three boys nodded. "Sweet! I'm watching! This is one of my favorites!" (1) She jumped onto the couch, sitting across the back, not even on the cushions.

"You know you're kind of crazy, right?" Demyx said to the dark-head.

"Who isn't?" Dynilexs replied.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>But, of course, the young man outside the Castle had no idea there was someone awake. Xemichal pushed a strand of silver hair out of his eyes, looking at the Castle greedily.<p>

"After tonight… that will be mine." He grinned maliciously. "Lexaeus!" The quiet giant walked up to Xemichal, a bound and gagged Xion thrown over her shoulder. "Put her on the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies—"

Luxkls snored lightly. "That's such a stupid name." She murmured and rolled over, not aware of what she had just said.

"—but not where anyone can see her. I want her to see Aryx fall." Xion was screaming now, her voice muffled by the gag over her mouth. Lexaeus nodded and exited through a Corridor, obviously to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Xemichal turned to the remaining troops: Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, Draxloh, Clairex, Elgarx, Schuexzeint, and Melixssa.

"Well," said the silver-haired boy. "This is it. We're either taking out the Organization, or we'll die trying. Now, let's move quickly, so we can land a crushing blow on the Organization."

* * *

><p>Although, there <em>was<em> one small flaw in the diabolical Keyblade Wielder's plan. In his…how should I put this…arrogance, he failed to take into account that there might be members still up. Granted, it was odd that there _were_ people still up at this hour, but that one small fact sealed his fate.

Ularxa, unable to wake up her rock of a boyfriend, decided to try one of her best friends next. That would be Addixem. The brunette entered the telepath's room and proceeded to shake Addixem awake.

"Adds? Adds? Addixem?" Ularxa said softly, shaking the strawberry-blonde. Said telepath soon groaned and opened her gray eyes.

"Ularxa? Why are you still up?" Addixem asked, slowly leaning up into a sitting position. She turned on the lamp and put on her glasses.

Ularxa blushed lightly and wrung her hands. "I, uh… couldn't sleep." The brunette whispered. "Sorry I woke you up, but I couldn't get Timex to wake up. Kingdom Hearts knows he could sleep through a tornado, earthquake, volcanic eruption, hurricane, monsoon, and wildfire all at the same time.

"Anyways, I guess you could call it paranoia. I'm just freaked out that Xemichal could be coming at any moment."

"Well, don't be so scared, Ula. He-" Addixem quickly broke off.

"Adds?"

"Shh!" Addixem clamped a hand over Ularxa's mouth and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were wide. The telepath practically jumped out of bed and threw on her coat. "Ularxa, go wake everyone up, it's an emergency!"

"Why, Addixem? What is it?" Ularxa asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew.

Addixem turned to face her best friend, face grim. "Xemichal's in the Castle."

* * *

><p>Not two minutes later, the whole Organization was running to thee Hall of Empty Melodies—Luxkls, don't say it—because in the chaos, they all simultaneously forgot that they could use a Corridor of Darkness and be there in five seconds.<p>

Dynilexs wasn't really a runner, and was starting to fall behind, panting. She almost collapsed when she felt someone grab her and carrying her. "C'mon, little Angel. (2)" Xigbar said. "Don't stop yet."

Aryx was at the front of the pack. After all, his girlfriend's life was likely on the line at this point. Roxas was at Aryx's side, Naminé to his. Both of them had their Keyblades drawn. Roxas had Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Naminé had a pure white Keyblade wrapped in huge, rusty chains: Chain of Memories (3).

Finally, the Hall was in sight, and the Organization fell into a straight line. "Xemichal!" Aryx yelled as he reached the field.

The silver-haired boy looked over at him with mild interest, slinging Dark Angel, his Keyblade, over his shoulder. "Well, look at that. The gang's all here."

Aryx starting charging at Xemichal, but Axel and Roxas restrained him. "Where's Xion?" The Scottish redhead screamed.

"Marly?" Axel looked to his other side, where Xenri, whip in hand, was gaping at who she saw. The pink-haired Nobody just looked away from his so-called "best friend"

Axel took a look at who else was there. Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Draxloh, Ruex, Schuexzeint, Clairex, Elgarx, and Melixssa, and the lesser Nobodies they controlled: Gardeners, Creepers, Shielders, Executioners, Dragoons, Tweeners, Behemoths, Werewolves, Ninjas, Tonberries, and Wolves respectively.

_Hm. This might be a little difficult._ He thought to himself. _Better get some help. Assassins, I need you._ The pyromaniac felt a little more at ease as his lesser Nobodies appeared. Across the field, the rest of the Organization summoned their lesser Nobodies.

Xemnas stepped to the front, pushing a struggling Aryx being held back by Axel and Roxas behind him. "Former Number XXI." Xemnas said in greeting. "And all of you. Why did you betray the Organization?"

Xemichal grinned maliciously, Dark Angel glinting in the low light. "Because you are not fit to rule it. Look at you all, weak. A waste of time. If I was Superior of Organization XLIV… we would prosper! But because you are willing to fight a pointless battle, all of you will die a very painful and bloody death at my hand." The Keyblade Wielder brandished his Keyblade. "Do you want that?"

Dynilexs, who was still standing somewhat near Xigbar, turned to the Freeshooter and said a little loudly, "But I thought that Xemichal was doing this out of jealousy." A laugh soon escalated through the entire Organization, and some of the Nobodies on Xemichal's side (Marluxia, Larxene, and Ruex) chuckled as well until Xemichal flashed a hairy eyeball at them.

"So." Xemichal said. "You wish to fight after all. What a shame. I guess Xion will get quite a show after all."

"Where is she?" Aryx yelled again.

"You won't find her." Xemichal responded, twirling Dark Angel. "Prepare to face your doom!"

Ularxa quickly turned to Addixem, the two stepping up to Dynilexs. "Adds?"

"Up there, on the balcony." Addixem said, looking at where she was talking about. Ularxa and Dynilexs followed her gaze. "She's out of sight, but she can see us looking right where she is right now."

"I'll go get her." Ularxa said. "Directions?"

"Out of the Hall, up the stairs, several twists and turns, and then to the balcony. Try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Don't worry." Ularxa said. "I won't."

And at that moment, all hell broke loose as both Xemichal and Aryx clashed.

* * *

><p><em>(1)-That's the first horror movie I ever saw, and the first time I walked in to my sister watching it, that <em>exact_ dialogue took place._

_(2)-Yeah, Angel is Xigbar's nickname for Dynilexs. Random fact. He calls Axel "Flurry" and Vexen "Chilly"_

_(3)-Yeah, original, huh?_

_Destiny: Yay! Fight scene! Hey, Bon-Bon. Ten bucks that Ularxa's gonna get lost?_

_Bon-Bon:_

_Ularxa: (Off-screen) Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Just so you know, I have an _amazing_ sense of direction-_

_Dynilexs: You just passed the room._

_Ularxa: My bad. (Enters) I'm here!_

_Timex: So _are_ we gonna die?_

_Destiny: You'll see. Random change in subjects, I recently finished _Pokémon Black,_ and I realized every time I read Ghetsis's dialogue, I picture Xemnas's voice. Was it just me, or is that what most people hear?_

_Axel: Maybe you're just crazy._

_Destiny: And maybe soon you'll find my fist in your face._

_Axel: No, not my face! (Runs off, screaming)_

_Destiny: Oops. Well, I'll go get him. Now, Xemmy. Will you?_

_Xemichal: Review or I'll mutilate you. And Destiny, don't call me that!_


	22. The Final Fight

**Chapter Draxloh: The Final Fight**

As soon as the fighting began, Ularxa wove between the different Nobodies, running for the door (once again, out of panic, Ularxa forgot that she could use a Corridor to get where Xion was). She was dodging the line of Organization members (and lesser Nobodies) and almost got decapitated by a Berserker, slashed by an Assassin, and rammed by a Shielder all at once.

"Why did I volunteer for this?" the brunette seer grumbled softly. It was then that she felt a hand latch around her wrist. Her sensitive wrist. She was pulled back to face a violet-eyed boy.

"Ula? What are you doing?"

Ularxa began to squirm, trying to yank her arm out of his iron grip "Timex, let _go_!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing," Timex hissed, "Are you on _his_ side after all? Just siding with us as a ruse?"

"Timex, I'm your _girlfriend!_ I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Then _what_ are you doing?" Ularxa refused to say. Timex would refuse to let her go for some reason.

It was getting obvious Timex had no intention of letting her go until she spoke. "I'm sorry, Timex," she said, and leaned it and bit his hand, hard.

Timex yelped, letting Ularxa go, and looked down at his hand, where red blood was seeping from Ularxa's ferocious bite.

Ularxa had capitalized the moment and dashed away from her boyfriend, and managed to get out without any more troubles.

Now the young brunette would have loved to say that she found the balcony with ease, but that was not the case. Unfortunately, Ularxa's sense of direction was, well, zero.

_Why _did_ I volunteer for this, again?_

* * *

><p>Xenri ran up to back up Aryx, but was deterred when a bolt of lightning almost electrocuted her. The acidic girl looked to her left to see the lightning-wielder glaring daggers at her, kunai glinting in the low light. Xenri cracked her whip in reply to the unspoken request to fight.<p>

Larxene took it as a 'yes', so she started charging at the Whiplash, kunai alit with electricity. The Nymph slashed at the younger girl, who jumped at the last minute so that Larxene only hit air. The blonde looked up to see Xenri coming towards her, and then the black-haired girl slammed her whip into the blonde's shoulder.

The Nymph bit back a cry of pain and pounced upon her prey, knocking her to the ground and shocking her. Unlike Larxene, Xenri didn't hold back the screams, and someone then slammed something into the back of Larxene's head.

The Nymph let go of Xenri, who took a moment to catch her breath. The blonde glared at the girl who had just saved Xenri, and was now flying away. Literally. Larxene was distracted long enough for Xenri to get up and kick the blonde in the back. The move sent her elder toppling, but not bad enough to put her out of the fight.

Larxene began striking at Xenri in random patterns. Xenri dodged most of the attacks, but thankfully Larxene didn't put as much bite into the electricity as the one that her sister had saved her from. Larxene soon backed Xenri into a corner. Xenri went on the offensive, striking out with her chain whip. It hit Larxene several times, but Larxene was causing far more damage to Xenri than vice-versa.

Xenri was starting to see black from the electricity, and felt herself growing dizzy. _No! __If __I black out, I'm dead!_ Xenri growled softly. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she had no choice. She shifted the whip to her right hand. The attacks were a little weaker, but she could still fight. Xenri lifted her left hand up and yanked the glove of with her teeth and threw it elsewhere.

Now, Xenri was pulling a risk, but the blackness had almost taken control, so she'd be dead either way. She got close enough to the Savage Nymph while lifting a hand and slapped the blonde across the face so hard that it left a mark that was a deep red.

Larxene didn't bother to hold back the yells that came from both the sting of the slap at the pain of the acid soon after. Xenri jumped in the air and launched a powerful kick, hitting the back of the Nymph's head. The blonde dropped to the ground like a stone, unconscious.

Xenri heard a loud whinny and turned to see a black horse galloping towards her, stomping and kicking the lesser Nobodies that got too close. The horse reached Xenri's side after a minute.  
>"Dynilexs?" the horse nodded. "What do you need?" the horse then gestured to Larxene's crumpled form. "You want to take her with you?" Dynilexs nodded. Xenri gave a resigned nod and pick up the blonde, setting her on Dynilexs' back. Dynilexs gently nudged Xenri, gesturing to lesser Nobodies starting to swarm around them.<p>

"Don't worry." Xenri said, and spat in the eye of a Tweener. "I'll be fine."

Axel raised his head when he heard what sounded like Larxene screaming. He looked in that general area, and noticed the blonde holding a hand to her cheek, almost hiding a red handprint. His assumptions were proven true when he noticed a familiar black-haired girl leap up.

* * *

><p>"That's my girl." He murmured with his trademark grin, and then turned his attention back at the fighting going on. Lesser Nobodies surrounded him before they all vanished, "The hell?"<p>

"It's my turn now," Axel turned and glared at his opponent.

"_Marluxia_," Axel spat. The pink-haired man looked bored.,"You really broke Xenri's heart back there, you know that?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Non-existent." he corrected.

"She sees you as one of her closest friends," the pyromaniac hissed, "And if you're so willing to go against her, I doubt that she'd be sad if I killed you."

"You truly think you can beat _me_?" Marluxia sneered.

Axel twirled a chakram. "I didn't become the assassin for nothing." and so they clashed. The redhead lit his chakrams aflame and tossed them at the pink-haired man, who quickly blocked and scattered them. Axel cursed under his breath and re-summoned his chakrams as Marluxia leapt forward and swung his scythe at him.

Axel dodged and tried blasting Marluxia with a flamethrower, but the pink-head deflected it and it shot some sharp rose petals (and thorns) at the redhead, who didn't manage to dodge that time. Axel gritted his teeth, able to hold back (mostly) noises of pain.

Marluxia spent no time, though. He dashed forward again, pinning the redhead to the wall and slammed him against it again. Axel was soon aware of a sticky liquid spreading across the back of his head, and, most likely, across the wall. Marluxia grinned wickedly, pressing the scythe to the pyromaniac's throat.

Axel struggled, trying to lash out again, but it wasn't working. Marluxia rammed his head back in the wall once more, and Axel was only aware of blurs of color.

Marluxia grinned again and prepared to slice Axel's throat, but then he heard laughter. Laughter? It wasn't evil laughter; it was the laughter you would share with someone because you were friends, because you cared for them. No. This laughter wasn't from the fight. It was Xenri's.

The pink-haired man took another glance at Axel. Xenri and Axel had never kept their relationship a secret, and were quite often "PDA machines", as Demyx called them. Xenri had called Marluxia his friend, even nicknaming him "Marly". Yes, it was an annoying name, but Xenri got away with it. Because they were friends.

Marluxia shook his head, banishing the thoughts that plagued his mind. He turned to a Dusk, "_You_!"

The Dusk blinked back. "Go get Cholanxis over here! But do _not_ tell him I sent you," the Dusk slithered off, and Marluxia glared at the barely-conscious redhead, "Don't think our relationship is truly repaired, Axel," And Marluxia had vanished again.

* * *

><p>At last, after what seemed like eons, Ularxa stumbled onto the balcony. She slid against the pristine white wall, panting heavily. As she started to relax, she heard a muffled scream, reminding her of the mission. The brunette stood and stumbled over to Xion. The raven-haired girl was bound so her hands were behind her back and her legs were together, and a gag had been roughly shoved into her mouth.<p>

Ularxa summoned her shuriken. "Stay still," Then the young seer bent and cut the bonds holding her arms and legs. Xion quickly undid her gag, gasping for breath after she did so.

"You okay?" Ularxa asked.

Xion rubbed her sore wrists and jaw "Define okay," she replied.

Ularxa gently cupped Xion's jaw and took a look. There were red marks and some dried blood from the gag, "I think you'll live," the brunette said. "But _just_ in case," she put her other hand over Xion's head, "Cura."

A cool, comfortable feeling fell across Xion as she felt the light injuries and some exhaustion vanish. "How long have you been able to do that?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"A few days ago, Cholanxis taught us the Cure spell. Dyni, Adds, and I stayed after to get it stronger, and managed to learn Cura." Ularxa summed up, and yelped as a stray arrow, likely from Luxkls, embedded itself in the wall just above her head.

The two girls dashed to the edge of the balcony, and both sets of eyes widened at the carnage. Although they couldn't see any dead or fading bodies, there was blood splattered across the floor and some on the walls.

Cholanxis was working hurriedly on who appeared to be Axel, an unconscious Larxene, Khanx, Nijx, Nadbrexn, and Addixem, and a conscious Zexion stood near Addixem. Elsewhere, Torexalceh was fighting Lexaeus apparently half-heartedly. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her mouth was moving in what appeared to be a monologue. Vexen was unconscious, slumped against the wall, and Aryx and Xemichal were fighting it out.

Xion moaned softly, "This is all my fault."

Ularxa shook her head, "Xion…"

"I'm stopping this," Kingdom Key appeared in her hand and she prepared to leap over the railing. _All my hard work to get here and we just jump back down._ Ularxa snorted in her thoughts. Then, as Xion coiled up, Ularxa's eyes widened and a gasp left her lips.

Xion stopped and turned around, "Ularxa?"

The brunette's eyes were unfocused. Xion blinked. _A vision?_ "Ularxa?"

Ularxa gasped again, louder, and quickly started speaking. "Xion, don-" She suddenly broke off and shook her head. "Never mind. Go."

"Ularxa, what did you see?"

The brunette opened her mouth again, when Aryx's agonized screech echoed through the hall. "Go!" Ularxa hissed, and Xion leapt off the balcony. Ularxa watched her go with a sad gaze,"Better this than our fate if she doesn't stop this," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Aryx clenched his teeth and clutched his injured side. Xemichal smirked at the nearly-immobilized form of the Scottish redhead. All of the fights ceased and all heads turned to Aryx and Xemichal. Cholanxis, with Dynilexs's help, gathered medicinal supplies and started running over.<p>

Xemichal grinned, "I win, Aryx. Xion's _mine_!"

Dynilexs spoke up again, and in the deathly silence, she could be heard throughout the castle, "So it _is_ about jealousy!"

No one could hold back their laughs, especially after Xemichal, the wicked and evil Keyblade Wielder, began to blush profusely, before barking, "_Shut up_!" he then readied Dark Angel. "Die, Aryx."

The redhead closed his eyes in fear and nearly accepted death, when one word broke the silence, "STOP!"

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: One more chapter and possibly an epilogue after, then the sequel! Woo!<em>

_Luxkls: So, how will you decide whether to make an epilogue?_

_Destiny: If I get 200 Reviews after I post next chapter, I'll make an epilogue._

_Demyx: So…what did Ularxa see?_

_Ularxa: Can't tell. Sorry._

_Destiny: Y'all will see soon, trust me._

_Xemichal: In the sequel?_

_Destiny: Yep!_

_Bon-Bon: Yay! More stuff to beta!_

_Axel: So what's it about?_

_Destiny: Secret!_

_Aryx: Can you at least tell us what it's called?_

_Destiny: I haven't decided yet._

_All: *Deflate*_

_Destiny: But, it's a debate over just a few titles, so I'll choose one before next chapter! So… Naminé, I haven't asked you yet. Would you mind?_

_Naminé: Of course not. Destiny would really like you to review so that this chaos will end._


	23. The End

**Chapter Luxkls: The End**

Aryx cracked one eye open. _That voice… is it…?_ Standing in front of him protectively was Xion. "Xion!" He breathed.

"Xion?" Xemichal gasped at the same time. Aryx quickly pushed himself up on his feet. Nobody failed to notice a short shower of sparks come out of a damaged arm.

Aryx raised his unbroken arm, which had a blade on it, and glared at the silver-haired boy. "Don't worry Xion." He said. "I'll finish this."

"No." Xion's answer was firm. "No more fighting. I don't want to see death." She turned to look at her redhead lover. "If you love me, you'll listen." Aryx looked back and forth between the two. _Xemichal, Xion, Xemichal, Xion, Xemichal…_he lowered his arm with a sigh. …_Xion._

Xion turned her focus to Xemichal. "You said you loved me." Xemichal said nothing. "If you really love me, you'll let me go; let me be happy. Please. Grant me my happiness."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Xemichal opened his hand and dropped his Keyblade. It clattered against the floor before vanishing. Slowly, all the Traitors and Organization members dismissed their weapons and lesser Nobodies. The effect was instantaneous.

Xion turned around and jumped into Aryx's one-armed embrace, ending with a tender kiss. Torexalceh practically jumped into Lexaeus's arms and pecked him on the cheek. "I forgive you." She murmured and went back towards the rest of the Organization members before Lexaeus could udder a word. Cholanxis and Dynilexs were working on fixing Axel and the others.

Xemnas stepped to the front of the Organization, looking condescendingly at Xemichal, who glared right back. Aryx had his undamaged arm wrapped around Xion, holding the raven-haired girl close, as if he expected Xemichal to run forward and kidnap her again.

Xemnas cleared his throat and began to speak. "You all have turned against the Organization, and now you accept defeat. And thus, you all will be punished harshly. You-"

"Superior!" All heads swiveled towards the balcony, where Ularxa jumped down and ran to the silver-haired older man.

"What is it, XXVII?" Xemnas asked, seeming annoyed. Ularxa started whispering in his ear. No one could make out what was being said. After she was done, Xemnas turned to her. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Ularxa said with a nod.

"Very well. You all…" Xemnas paused, likely for effect, "will rejoin the Organization."

Saïx turned to Xemnas. "Superior?"

"And if you refuse, you will be killed right here and now." Marluxia and Larxene dashed over to the Organization again, Marluxia to Xenri. Xenri looked back at him, apparently relieved. Next to join them was Draxloh, who was greeted with warm embraces from the two children.

Torexalceh made puppy eyes, and eventually Lexaeus walked over, dragging Vexen and Xaldin along with him. As soon as he was over, Torexalceh started chattering again, to which the giant face-palmed.

Melixssa, Ruex, Schuexzeint, and Elgarx then went over, Ruex faster than the others, and seemingly grateful to be back on that side.

Only Xemichal and Clairex were left apart from the Organization. Clairex turned to Xemichal. "We should go." She said.

Xemichal snorted. "Why should we?"

Xion spoke up this time. "Because we're a family." The two looked over at her. "It's a crazy, angsting, dramatic, messed-up family, but it's a family."

"Please." Ularxa said. "Come back."

Xemichal and Clairex shared a look, then a nod, and finally they started the walk back to the rest of the Organization. As they got closer, Clairex grabbed Xemichal's hand. When they finally were in a foot's distance, they braced themselves.

And Xemichal was nearly knocked off his feet when he was tackled into a hug by Xion. "Welcome back." She said.

Dynilexs shouted, "GROUP HUG!" And then there was a huge mass of people hugging, with Clairex and Xemichal in the center.

Amidst the people, Clairex spoke to Xemichal. "Call me crazy," she said, "but this actually may not be so bad."

Xemichal nodded. "I know what you mean."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Addixem looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey, Zex?"

Zexion sighed at the nickname, but looked up. "Yes, Addixem?"

"What's this place even called?" She asked, gesturing around the library.

"The Library of Lifeless Laughter." Zexion replied.

"What blockhead came up with that?" Luxkls shouted from the doorway. She went into her room and pulled out a notebook. "Let's see… there's the Room where Nothing Gathers, the Dining Room of Depression, the Kitchen of Killing Korn, the Gaming Room of Gigantic Gayness, the Hall of Empty Melodies, the Front Porch of First Failure, the Back Porch of Bitterness…"

"…the Garden of Grief, the Pool of Peeing Playmates, the Gym of Joylessness, the Training Room of Toil, the Roof of Relentless Worship (it's where Xemnas goes to angst to Kingdom Hearts), and finally the Library of Lifeless Laughter. Is there _anything_ that doesn't have an angsty name?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Clairex and Xemichal were slowly getting used again to life in the Organization. Currently they were in the Training Room of Toil. Clairex shot another dummy; the bullet went right through its head.<p>

Xemichal slashed through another dummy and looked at his blue-haired companion. "I've been thinking." He said.

"Does it hurt?" Clairex mocked.

Xemichal rolled his eyes and continued. "What did Ularxa say that changed Xemnas's mind? He's not stupid. He wouldn't just let us back into the Organization."

Clairex dismissed her guns and shrugged. "I've no idea."

"Xion said that Ularxa had had a vision. Of what, she hasn't a clue."

"I guess we'll see later." Clairex said, summoned her guns again and went savage on the dummies.

"I guess we will." Xemichal said and joined her.

* * *

><p>Axel and Xenri were just outside of the Garden of Grief. Xenri stepped in first and looked around. "Marly? You here?" In a flurry of pink rose petals, the pink-haired man appeared.<p>

"Hello, Xenri. Axel. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Xenri said.

"For what?" Marluxia asked.

"You saved Axel." Xenri replied. "It wasn't hard to figure that out, but anyways, thank you." She turned around towards her boyfriend. "Let's go." And as they walked away, Marluxia smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Ularxa and Timex were in the Gray Area, Ularxa having her head on Timex's shoulder. "Sorry for biting your hand." Ularxa said.<p>

"Sorry for accusing on Xemichal's side." Timex said in turn.

Ularxa smiled. "Don't worry, let's just enjoy this." _Until time runs out…_

* * *

><p>That evening, for the first time, the entire Organization ate dinner together in the Dining Room of Depression—Luxkls, I know you want to, but don't. And for the first time, nobody was worried that something awfully dramatic was about to happen, or they were to be literally stabbed in the back.<p>

Dynilexs looked over at her two closest friends with a smile. "Well, Adds, Ula, I honestly can't believe it's finally over."

"What are you talking about, Dynilexs?" Kylixant called from across the table. "It's only just beginning."

Ularxa looked over at the blonde and muttered under her breath, "If only you knew, Kylixant."

* * *

><p><em>Organization: …It's over?<em>

_Destiny: For now._

_All: But…but…_

_Axel: I was just getting used to this!_

_Destiny: Calm down, y'all. And remember, my darlings. Fifteen more reviews = Epilogue/Secret Ending/Preview to the next installment. See you then! Love each and every one of you. Thanks to Bon-Bon, my super-awesome beta-reader, everyone who sent in an OC regardless of if it got accepted, and everyone who's reading this message now._

_Dynilexs: Destiny, you need to tell them about the next installment._

_Destiny: Oh, yes. Its title is… _Operation WTF?_!_

_All: …okay…_

_Destiny it'll make sense later._

_Xemichal: Operation What the fu-_

_Destiny: No, Xemmy! No swearing in front of the children!_

_Xemichal: What children?_

_Destiny: The birds! The baby birds! You're teaching them cuss words._

_Xemichal: …okay…_

_Destiny: And by the way, it's not What the F***, it's *Censored* So, until next time, farewell! And review, my darlings._


	24. Authoress's Announcement

Destiny: Sorry if you guys thought this was an epilogue. It's not. Two things. A: The sequel, Operation WTF? is up. Please go check that up. Also, I've started putting together a huge author collaboration project. Check my profile if you're interested. I hope to hear from everyone soon. I love each and every one of you! Bye! 


End file.
